Blue Eyes
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Castiel is just a kid in highschool who likes to keep to himself. Dean is too confident for his own good. Please excuse the terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1: The Library

Castiel was at the library when it happened. The school library to be specific, just reading a book like he always did before school.

He never did anything to gain attention from anyone, he really just liked quiet places. Which is one of the reasons that Castiel asked his dad to get him into more secluded classes. Which his dad could do. Chuck Shurley was a famous author. Something that did come in handy at times.

So when Castiel first started at this high school, he was able to get his own personal teacher, a women named Jody Mills. She taught Castiel everything he needed to know, and he was the only one in her classroom. Though she warned him the week before that there would actually be a new student in the class, Castiel wasn't worried much.

What harm could one student do?

But that was before all the balance in the world tipped, and the powers that be decided that it would be a funny thing to mess up Castiel's life.

And it all started when Castiel was in the library reading his book, and a boy walked into the library. He had on a leather coat, and a loose flannel shirt with freckles staining his face, and green eyes that seemed to pierce the veil of reality itself.

He walked into the library like he owned the place, and people immediately stopped what they were doing just to watch him walk in. He smiled like nothing in the world mattered but this exact moment, and he seemed untouchable. So much so that even Castiel found himself stopping to stare at this guy as he walked towards him.

This boy didn't stop either, he simply continued to walk, shooting nicknames at people, with that dazzling smile of his as his greeting card. He left girls swooning in his midst and even boys that Castiel knew were straight seemed to be caught breathless.

Castiel watched as the boy neared him, and was seriously surprised when the boy caught his gaze, and sent Castiel a seductive smile, that knocked the breath out of him.

"Hello blue eyes," he breathed, his face coming inches from Castiel's as he walked by. Then just as quickly as he arrived in the library. He was gone.

Castiel felt his breath return, and his knees went out, as he hit the ground breathing for air. It was almost as if Castiel had just been brought back to life. Everyone in the library went back to what they were doing before, except for a few kids, who decided to make fun of Castiel for his now rather submissive position on the floor, but Castiel couldn't really bring himself to care.

All he could think about was the boy that had just strutted through the library.

"Hey! Leave Castiel alone you jerks!" A voice called out, and the next thing Castiel knew, his only friend in the world, Charlie Bradbury was helping him to his feet. "Cas? You okay?"

Somehow Castiel brought himself to stand by himself and speak. Now not only was Castiel emotionally compromised, but physically too.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," Castiel muttered, fully aware of the fact that the word was coming out of his mouth over and over again. Charlie sent him a concerned look, but didn't bother asking, and instead picked up his stuff shoving them into his arms.

"Okay Luke Skywalker. Let's get you to class you nervous wreck," Charlie said, beginning to push Castiel towards his class. Castiel didn't argue. He just thanked the powers that be that his class was so close.

"Hey Castiel, whats up kid?" Jody Mills asked, opening the door as Charlie led Castiel into Jody's classroom. Which was a lot bigger then need be, since it was only Castiel, Jody, and Charlie until second period. Then Charlie had to go to her classes, and it was just Jody and Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-" Castiel continued, trying and failing to say anything but yeah.

"Don't worry about him, he has been speechless since I found some kids bullying him in the library," Charlie explained. "But I have a feeling it was for a different reason then bullies."

"I hope he isn't like that all day," Jody hummed, "The new kid is already here." With that Jody gestured to the boy behind her. Castiel peeked around Jody and instantly all the color drained from his face.

It was the boy from the library.

"Oh. Hey blue eyes," the boy grinned, giving Castiel a wave. "Nice to see you again."

"Charlie," Castiel whimpered, feeling pathetic as he moved to hide behind Charlie. Charlie blinked, then looked at the boy accusingly.

"What did you do?" She asked, crossing her arms. The boy shrugged, stepping up from his seat with a mischeavous smile on his face.

"I said hi," the boy shrugged. "Do you have a problem with that, Ginger?"

Charlie scowled lightly, and then turned to Castiel, looking like she wanted to laugh at him. That broke him out of his current state.

"It's not funny," he complained. "None of this is funny."

Then Jody began to laugh, hitting Castiel on the back of his shoulder.

"It's pretty funny." Castiel frowned, crossing his arms and blowing briskly out of his mouth.

"Fine then. Ginger. It's hilarious," Castiel scowled, giving Charlie a light glare.

"Call me ginger again," Charlie warned, her voice quiet and dangerous. Castiel stepped back feeling a flush consume his face. He knew not to call her ginger again. "That goes for you too, Freckles."

The boy laughed, bumping shoulders would Charlie.

"We are going to get along just fine," he chuckled, then turned back to Castiel, locking him in a gaze that made Castiel go weak in the knees again. "I'm Dean by the way."

Castiel whimpered, the odd sensation in his stomach that was there when Castiel was nervous, clouding his rational thoughts.

"This is Castiel," Charlie introduced, gesturing to Castiel. "And I'm Charlie."

Dean smiled, but it wasn't at Charlie. His eyes were still on Castiel. He reached forward, grabbing Castiel's hand before kissing it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Castiel." He dropped Castiel's hand and then grinned at Charlie. "Same goes for you, Ginger."

"You are such a flirt," Charlie growled, but there was an amused smile on her face.

"As long as you all have made introductions, lets get ready to start class, shall we?" Jody asked, gesturing for them to take their seats in the classroom. Castiel stayed back, waiting for all the others to go up before he did, when Dean turned back and winked at him.

"Come on, blue eyes. Wouldn't want to be late."

Castiel felt all his confidence drain and he offered Dean a weak smile. But Dean didn't turn around and walk forward. Instead he turned back, and grabbed Castiel by the wrist, pulling him forward.

Castiel wasn't exactly sure how he kept from collapsing. But he did know something.

He was in way deeper then was safe.


	2. Chapter 2: Seduction

"Well, as lovely as it always is to spend free period learning about things I will never even begin to understand, I have to go," Charlie announced, standing up as the bell for second period went off. She pulled her backpack over her left shoulder, and headed for the door.

"See you later, bitches."

"Language," Jody called after her, but Charlie just laughed as she shut the door, leaving Dean, Castiel and Jody as the only people in the classroom. They spent the morning learning about different styles of writing, because it was a necessary skill, and they read a few pages out of Les Miserables.

Charlie wanted to read Lord of The Rings, and Jody had informed her that she was still trying to get that approved.

Dean was honestly a good addition to the class. He wasn't a trouble maker. Unless alarmingly good looks and leaving Castiel speechless was a crime. Which in Castiel's book it was, but in all honestly it wasn't Dean's fault he was irresistable.

Dean knew the answers to just about every question Jody asked, and he was no less confident in the classroom then he was just being alive. The only bad part was that Dean liked to glance at Castiel when Jody wasn't looking, and smile. Smile.

A beatiful, shit-eating smile that meant he thought he was the most breath-taking person in the world. Which he was, but that did not give him any sort of excuse.

Charlie was probably the only reason Castiel hadn't run out of the classroom or something. She noticed Dean's glances, and gave Castiel reassuring ones. But now she had actually gone to class. Her class. And Castiel was stuck with Dean. But it was good that Castiel wasn't alone in the classroom with Dean.

That's when the classroom door burst open, and the schools principal, Ellen Singer, burst into the front office.

"Mrs. Mills!" She exclaimed. "I need your assistance. Immediately." She breathed, temporarily composing herself. Jody dropped the chalk in her hand and nodded.

"Okay. Uh. Castiel you're in charge, just... Hang out till I get back," Jody ordered. Castiel wanted to argue. To say he couldn't be left alone in the classroom, with this person. He would be helpless against Dean. But Castiel nodded anyways. Ellen Singer would not have come in this classroom and interupted class if it wasn't urgent.

"Yes ma'am."

But by then, Castiel's reply was but a whisper on the wind. And the next thing he knew, he was alone. In a classroom. With Dean Winchester.

"So. Castiel," Dean said immediately, standing up and walking agonizingly slowly towards Castiel's desk. Castiel felt a whimper trying to break the surface, but Castiel managed to surpress it. Instead, he stood up, backing away from Dean nervously.

"What's the story behind you?" Dean continued, only getting more confident as Castiel backed away. "Shy, nerdy, teenager. Private classes. Famous dad."

Dean dragged his fingers across the wood of Castiel's desk, the hint of a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Beautiful eyes," he breathed that last part, and it sent a shiver down Castiel's spine. "There's got be something behind that tan trench coat of yours."

Castiel blushed deeply, his hands meeting the sharp corner of Jody's desk, and he accidently knocked down a few of the picture frames. Castiel immediately knelt down, picking up the disgarded items, and putting them back where they were supposed to be.

When he turned around, he was mortified to see that Dean was right there.

"Oh."

Dean chuckled, his hands resting on Castiel's hips, causing the boy to yelp, and jump back, hitting the school wall.

"What's wrong blue eyes?" Dean asked, his voice low and husky. "Cat got your tongue."

Castiel whimpered a little as Dean cornered him, his hands holding Castiel in place, as he leaned in towards Castiel, his hot breath brushing Castiel's cheeks. Castiel knew what was happening. His father had written about it a million times before.

Dean was about to kiss Castiel.

It was weird to think about. A boy that Castiel had just met was about to kiss him. His lips were nearing Castiel's, and one of Dean's hands was now running through his messy black hair gently tugging it at the roots.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Dean breathed. Their lips were now so close that to any bystanders it would look like they were kissing. Castiel's hands were clenched by his sides and his eyes were squeezed shut so that he didn't have to see Dean's green eyes.

Then the lunch bell rang. Dean's grip on Castiel lightened and Castiel took that hesitation to break away from Dean, and burst out of the room. He ran right into Charlie outside the door, who caught him in her arms.

"Woah, Cas, you okay?" She asked. "Your entire face is red, and you look like you just saw a ghost." Castiel nodded, taking in a deep breath. He hadn't even realized he wasn't breathing before until now.

"I think I was just seduced."

* * *

Charlie and Castiel immediately headed out to their secret place out by the large oak tree. It was where the two spent the twenty five minutes they had for lunch, sitting under that tree, watching the bees buzz, and talking. Not many people knew about it. Maybe Gabriel, Castiel's brother, and then a few other students that saw Castiel there a few times alone.

He liked to go there to read too.

But the minute Castiel told Charlie what happened she whisked him away, noticing how bothered Castiel was by the entire thing. Even if Charlie thought it was a great thing. Castiel was still flustered.

"So, I was thinking we do something this weekend," Charlie suggested, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Anything really. It's been kind of boring to just watch your brothers argue over things."

Castiel nodded slowly, his head not exactly in the conversation. He was more concerned with what he was supposed to do after lunch. In the classroom. With Dean Winchester. Again.

"Castiel are you really paying that much attention to me?" Charlie asked. Castiel looked away from the bees and glanced over at Charlie.

"My apologies. I was caught up in my thoughts." Charlie nodded in understanding, and then stood up.

"We need to go back to class," she said, and the two made their way back into the building.

"What if Jody is still out with Mrs. Singer," Castiel thought aloud, his panic seeping into his voice. "What if I have to be alone with Dean again. I can't be alone with Dean again. I just can't."

Charlie stopped Castiel, her hands resting on his shoulders as they stood right in front of the classroom.

"You will be fine Cas. Just go back in the classroom, and chill." Castiel frowned at Charlie's direct order, but did as was told, relieved to see that Dean wasn't in the classroom. But he also noted that Jody wasn't there either.

"I guess I'll see you after school then," Castiel muttered, picking up one of the books on his desk to read while he waited for Jody to return. Charlie muttered a good bye and then left the room. Castiel turned to his book, concentrating on the words on the page when he heard the door to the classroom open. He immediately assumed it was Jody, and began to close his book.

"So, what did Mrs. Singer want? Sounded pretty ergent?" He asked, turning to face her. He didn't find Jody though. He found Dean instead. Which honestly made more sense then Jody being there.

"So, am I the only one you don't talk to?" Dean asked, a teasing smile covering his face. When all Castiel did was avert his gaze to the floor, Dean seemed to grow more confident. "Ah. Come on. Can't you say at least one thing?"

Castiel gulped as Dean advanced him, and he found himself in a position a lot like the one before. Somehow Castiel didn't understand why he was letting himself fall into the same situation as before. Pressed against the wall, Dean holding him by the hips. Them inches apart. And the butterflies in his stomach.

"Please," Dean continued, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. "For me." He nipped Castiel's ear lightly, making him yelp lightly.

"What would I say?" Castiel squeaked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was actually surprised that he could say anything at all. Dean smiled, the pads of his thumbs rubbing Castiel's hip bone lightly.

"Your voice is very hot," Dean muttered, his lips curving into a smile against Castiel's skin. "You should speak more often." Castiel shivered under Dean's touch, feeling helpless to Dean's advances. But now at least having the confidence to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel managed to say, pressing his back closer to the wall.

"Because," Dean replied, as if this were all some sort of game he was out to win. "I like you Castiel."

Castiel felt his face warm up as Dean spoke and his fingers began to drum on his thigh.

"I love your messy hair, and your pretty blue eyes. I like how nervous you get when I look at you, and the way your blush spreads even down under your shirt," Dean continued, his eyes trailing down Castiel's body. "It makes me wonder how far it goes."

"I-I-" Castiel cut himself off, not even sure what else he was going to say. What else could he say, with Dean placing kisses to any part of Castiel that wasn't covered.

"But mostly I love that. The way you act when you are nervous. You stutter, and you get all tense," Dean whispered. Castiel froze up a little as Dean's hands began to wander, and his breath quickened as Dean's mouth trailed down.

"S-Stop," Castiel protested with a shiver. Dean's hands stopped wandering, and Dean's mouth stopped, hovering just above Castiel's waist. His hands settled themselves back on Castiel's hips, and he placed a lingering kiss to Castiel's pelvis.

Then he made his way back up Castiel's body, until his eyes were lined back up with Castiel's.

"What ever you say angel."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. Dean actually stopped?

Dean must have caught Castiel's confusion because he chuckled, kissing Castiel's cheek.

"What. Did you think I was going to rape you or something?"

When Castiel didn't answer, Dean brushed his thumbs over a particular sensitive part of Castiel's body, making him jump a little.

"I wouldn't do that. It's not the way to get a boy friend," Dean chuckled. Castiel frowned a little.

"A.. Boyfriend?" Castiel asked. "Why would you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked. Castiel blushed, fidgeting a little. He didn't like this very much. He just met Dean. Yet, Castiel wouldn't mind kissing this man, or even going farther. And he didn't like feeling that comfortable with Dean.

"Hey, Cas, Dean," Jody's voice piped up. Castiel jumped, his whole body going rigid as he made his way away from Dean. "I'm sorry but I can't teach you today. There is a big issue, so you two get the day off."

"D-Do you need any help?" Castiel asked, gathering his stuff quickly. Jody shook her head, not looking up from her desk.

"Nope. You are dismissed."

Castiel rushed out of the classroom, panting a little as he pushes his way into the library. There are a lot of kids there, but Castiel isn't really bothered by it. He is just happy to get away from Dean for a while.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I don' know. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan A

"Hey. Castiel. Uh. H-How was school?" Castiel's dad asked the minute Castiel pushed into his house. Castiel grimaced a little, he thoughts going to Dean.

"Good. There was a new student," Castiel replied, shrugging lightly as he faced his dad.

Chuck Shurley was an awkward man. The sort of dad that didn't come to Open Houses or anything at school because he was too awkward to function in social situations. A trait Castiel had always figured he'd inherit.

"Oh. W-Who was it?" Chuck asked, rubbing his hands together as he turned to put away some dishes.

"Dean Winchester he-" Castiel started, only to be interrupted but the loud crash of a pan dropping to the floor.

"Dean Winchester?" Chuck squeaked, his eyes flying back to Castiel in what looked to be surprise.

"Yes?"

"Oh."

Chuck went back to what he had been doing before, but he was notably shaken.

"Is there something wrong?" Castiel asked slowly. Chuck jumped.

"Nope. Wrong? N-Not at all. It's all good," Chuck squeaked. Castiel gave his father an odd look, knowing the man was lying but not dwelling on it.

"Is Gabriel home?" Castiel asked instead, turning to go to his room. He heard his dad mutter a yes before dropping the dish in his hand and rushing over to the phone.

Castiel shook his head, only Mildly worried about why his dad was so high-strung. He glanced into Gabriel's room on the way to his own finding his brother wasn't even there. Castiel frowned and then walked into his room. The moment that Castiel had closed his room door, a sandy haired man jumped into Castiel's vision.

"CASSIE!" He exclaimed excitedly, a wide toothy smile spreading over his face. "How was school?"

"Good," Castiel replied, automatically, his eyes flashing towards his bed. A place he would very much like to be.

"Who was it?" Gabriel asked immediately, blocking Castiel's way.

"What?" Castiel asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Who did you meet?" Gabriel clarified. Castiel sighed. His brother knew him well.

"Just some kid," Castiel shrugged, pushing past Gabriel to gain access to his closet. "Dean."

"Is he cute?" Gabriel pried. Castiel's face heated up.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh he is," Gabriel breathed, a mischeavious smile on his face. "Tell me everything, and don't spare any details."

"No."

"Please Cassie."

"_No_."

"Fine," Gabriel gave in with a sigh. "I'll just figure it out myself then. I'm coming to school with you tomorow then."

Castiel frowned, turning to face his brother again.

"Jody says you aren't allowed back," Castiel protested pointedly. "No more distractions in class."

"Oh come on Cassie. It'll be fun."

Castiel rolled his eyes. The last time Gabriel said that, Castiel had been forced to a teenagers night club not far from the school, and that night was not fun. Gabriel ditched him early on to flirt with someone, leaving Castiel alone with a group of kids who kept asking Castiel questions about his dad.

"It's not like anything I can say will stop you," Castiel sighed in defeat.

Gabriel smirked, turning to leave Castiel's room.

"Can't wait to meet your new boyfriend."

* * *

The next day, Castiel decided to skip going to the library, and instead went straight to Jody's classroom. He had his own key, so even if Jody wasn't in the classroom, Castiel could get in. Castiel pushed into the room, glad to see that Jody wasn't there, and he could just sit in the classroom alone and read his fathers newest book.

He felt it necessary to read his fathers books. Because if Chuck Shurley's own son didn't read the books, that made the family rich, then who would read them? And Castiel helped his dad write this particular one. It was about Angel's, and Castiel had been really into one of the characters, so his dad let him help write a bit of it. Castiel like to think it was a good book.

Castiel put his bookbag next to his desk, and then say on the top of the smooth wooden surface, grimacing as he returned to the book. It was not at a very good part. One of the main characters was dead, and the main character was struggling wih deppresion because of that one persons death. It was a little sweet, but at the same time it was kind of sad.

"Hey Blue Eyes."

Castiel jumped, surprised to find that Dean was holding him on the desk, his mouth inches from Castiel's ear. Dean didn't even wait for a reply. He instead, made his way to face Castiel's front, a small smile on it.

Castiel's face turned a light shade of pink, and he ducked his head behind his book, feeling like he had been caught doing something really embarrassing.

"You left so quickly yesterday, I didn't even get to say bye," Dean teased, his thumbs rubbing circles in Castiel's sides. A movement that Castiel hated to admit was soothing, and he found himself leaning into Dean's touch.

But the moment he realized he was leaning into Dean's touch, he pulled away from Dean, pushing himself off of the desk and to the opposite side of the room as Dean.

"H-Hello Dean," Castiel stuttered out, his eyes finding the floor as an interesting thing to look at. But moments after Castiel looked down, Dean was lifting Castiel's head with his finger, forcing him to look in those green orbs.

This time Castiel found that his legs did indeed go out, and just as he began to crumble, Dean caught him, pressing a strong hand to the small of Castiel's back.

"Woah there," he breathed, his lips closer to Castiel then they had been a little bit before.

"I'm here!" A voice exclaimed, making Castiel wince, and and scramble out of Dean's arms.

Gabriel.

Castiel turned to his brother, mouth open prepared to explain, but Gariel shut him up with a look that said 'I've got it.'

"Gabriel Shurley," Gabriel introduced holding out a hand to Dean. Dean gave him a crooked smile.

"Cas's brother, huh?" Dean asked, taking Gabriel's hand. Gabriel winked at Castiel and then shook Dean's hand. "I'm Dean."

"Nice to finally meet you Dean," Gabriel said. They dropped hands, both just standing there a moment, taking in each other. Castiel found himself backing away from the two.

"Sorry to interupt your little moment," Gabriel apologized, "But I had to find out who you were myself. Cassie wouldn't tell me about you himself."

Dean sent Castiel a cocky smile, and then frowned when he noticed the distance Castiel had put between them. The frown only lasted for a second, but Castiel still noticed it, and it made him wonder why Dean had frowned at all.

"You don't have to hide me from your family," Dean teased, making his way towards Castiel who was standing near a wall nervously. Dean hooked his arm around Castiel's waist, making Castiel flush, and look down at his shoes. With Gabriel in the room, pulling away from Dean would make it seem like Castiel had some stupid crush on Dean. Which could possibly be true but Gabriel did not need to know that.

So Castiel simply tensed up a bit as Dean took advantage of the situation, nipping at Castiel's ear in ways that made him shiver in delight. Up until Charlie pushed into the room, a confused look on her face. But Castiel took this oppurtunity to get out of this room.

"Charlie!" He exclaimed, pushing away from Dean, and crossing the room in mere seconds. "Mrs. Bradley wants to see you and me right now." Charlie's eyes widened at Castiel's words. A sentence that Charlie and Castiel used as a sort of safeword to say 'Don't argue. Just come with me'.

Castiel dragged Charlie halfway across the campus before stopping, with a relieved breath.

"Sorry," he muttered, once they had stop.

"It's fine," Charlie said with a shrug. "What was all that about? Dean was all over you."

Castiel flushed, kicking at the ground awkwardly.

"He has been.. Flirting with me a lot. Like, he really means it. Not just to play with me," Castiel muttered. "I don't know why. It.. I don't know. I think I kinda like it but.."

"But you get all nervous, and useless when he does,"Charlie filled in. Castiel nodded.

"My body stop supporting me earlier. Dean caught me."

Charlie seemed to ponder what Castiel had told her, before her entire face lit up.

"I have an idea!" She proclaimed. "But, I will tell you after school."

Castiel frowned, but then nodded. Charlie usually had good ideas.

* * *

"What?!"

"Castiel, it's the only way."

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can Cassie. Just a smile, and a wink."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. Now.. Put this on."

For the record, Charlie was the queen of bad ideas.

After a day of Dean flirting with Castiel, him being really close, and teasing Castiel in ways that made him want to melt, and let the ground absorb him, Charlie had stated that she didn't want to tell Castiel her plan until the next morning. So in turn, Charlie stayed the night, and the next day when Castiel woke up Charlie and Gabriel were grinning down at him with a pair of skinny jeans, a tight shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

They wanted him to flirt with Dean.

They thought he could turn the tables. Leave Dean speachless, and weak in the knees. They thought that Castiel could kiss Dean in intimate places, knocking the breath out of Dean as he broke boundaries that Dean didn't know were there.

Castiel knew he couldn't do any of those. But his Gabriel and Charlie had insisted. Which was why he was now sitting uncomfortably in a classroom with Dean Winchester before school once again.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he walked into the classroom, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes fell on Castiel. Castiel pushed down a blush, and stepped towards Dean.

"Hello Dean." There was barely a shake in Castiel's voice. Gabriel was good for something it seemed. "How are you today?"

Castiel neared Dean, each step seeming to be harder than the first.

"Better now," Dean replied, his hands going to Castiel's hips like Castiel was so used to. "You look hot in skinny jeans."

"I wore them just for you," Castiel replied, leaning in towards Dean so that his lips brushed against Dean's ear. Castiel was hoping that Dean would shiver even a little. But he just smiled.

_It isn't going to work._

"All I could think about when I got home was you," Castiel continued, melting into Dean's grasp.

_It isn't going to work._

"Wanted to impress you," Castiel finished breathlessly, but hisvoice had wavered. The words had been on a weak note. Not a strong one.

_It isn't going to work._

"Is that so?" Dean asked, his voice lower and a lot more seductive and flirty then Castiel's had been. "Are you flirting with me Castiel?"

Castiel immediately flinched, his body tensing. Dean chuckled, pressing Castiel closer to his chest.

"Relax blue eyes."

Castiel did as he was told with a shiver, and it seemed to send a surge of /something/ through Dean because he suddenly pulled away from Castiel, and sat on top of Castiel's desk a few feet away. Castiel stood there swaying in the spot he had been in before in a sort of dazed state.

This plan had certainly back fired.

"Come here," Dean instructed quietly, a small smile on his lips. Castiel did so, quietly making his way towards Dean. He stopped just in front of Dean, and Dean grabbed his hips, pulling him closer to him.

"Straddle me," Dean continued. Castiel flushed at the order, and didn't move.

"Cas." The word was but a whisper on Dean's lips but, the next thing Castiel knew he was straddling Dean's lap, while blushing intensely.

"You're so pretty like that," Dean whispered, his hands rubbing Castiel's back soothingly. "All hot and flustered for me."

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Castiel's forehead.

"Hold your hands behind your back," Dean muttered. It wasn't a harsh order. None of the instructions had been. But Castiel could feel the overwhelming urge to do as Dean told him to anyways. So he did.

"You're so obedient," Dean said, almost in awe. "It's hot."

Castiel blushed even harder then he had been before, and turned his head so that he didn't have to look Dean straight on.

Then Dean pushed Castiel off of him lightly, a small smile on his face as he ruffled Castiel's hair.

"You did really good with the flirting by the way."

_What._

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

I don't know. I don't know. It's written. The deed is done.. I'm_ sorry. I don't know, _okay?


	4. Chapter 4: Plan B

"How'd it go?" Gabriel asked, smiling a toothy, eager smile at Castiel as he walked into his room after school. Castiel flushed, thinking back to the day. After their first encounter, Dean had been pretty mild the rest of the day, just giving him glances. Jody still didn't seem to notice the looks and was always going on with her lessons as if it was still just her and Castiel.

Then at lunch Charlie had been all over Dean, and she had seemed genuinally disappointed to hear that the plan hadn't worked. Which hadn't surprised Castiel at all, but Gabriel would be even more dissappointed then she had, and he would come up with some other way to turn the tables on Dean.

"It was a failure," Castiel replied, sitting down next to Gabriel on his bed. Gabriel frowned.

"What? Did you do everything we told you to," Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded slowly, his cheeks warming up as he thought how submissive he had been towards Dean.

"We will just have to try something else then," Gabriel muttered conclusively, rubbing his chin in thought. "But what..."

"No. We are not trying anything else," Castiel said with a shake of his head. "It isn't doing me any good, I'm just embarrassing myself. Why don't we just let Dean play his little game of seduction?"

"Because, Cassie," Gabriel said, putting emphasise on the word 'Cassie'. "We have to show Dean that you are more then a toy. You are a person."

Castiel flinched at the word 'toy' and looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap.

"Does he really think of me as just a toy?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Don't take it personally Cassie," Gabriel replied. "It's just the sort of person Dean is. You are a toy at the toy store, and to him others want that toy too, but Dean wants to buy you more then any other toy in the store. He isn't going to stop until you are his."

Castiel frowned.

"So you want me to try and show him, that I am not a toy, as you put it," Castiel reiterated. Gabriel nodded with a grin, and Castiel fought the urge to face palm.

"Fine. Fine. Just, can it not be so much this time," Castiel begged. Gabriel nodded.

"This one will be easy."

* * *

This was not going to be easy. Easier then flirting with Dean, but most certainly not easy.

"Hi... Crowley.." Castiel muttered, his eyes flickering up to look at the senior he was going to for help with this.

"Hey, angel. What can I do for you?" Crowley asked, looking a bit surprised. He had ever right to look like that.

Castiel used to talk to Crowley a lot more then he did now, because they used to be in book club together. Crowley was only there because his mom, Rowana or something was forcing him to, but Crowley had stayed two years longer then necessary because he had taken a liking to Castiel. Thought he had spunk or something.

But after a while, Crowley got into some federal trouble, did some illegal things, and Castiel had stopped talking to Crowley at all, at Crowley's request of course. Crowley had always respected Castiel and his father, and he knew it would be bad press for Castiel to be hang out with someone who was getting into legal trouble, so Crowley insisted that Castiel stop talking to him.

"I need your help with something," Castiel replied, shuffling his feet slightly.

"Quite the petty looks Castiel, we used to friends once upon a time, you don't have to be so queer around me," Crowley scolded. Castiel looked up, smiling at his old friend, before remembering why he was here.

"I would like to point out that this was not my idea. It was Gabriel's," Castiel started out. Crowley lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "I need you to.. To flirt with me."

"What?"

"I-U- There is this kid, named Dean Winchester," Castiel sighed, starting again. Crowley hummed in appreciation.

"Yes. I'd heard he has been all over you."

Castiel flushed, but continued to speak.

"And he has been flirting with me a lot, and Gabriel says he thinks of me as nothing more then a toy that he wants, and he says that I need to show him that I am more then that, and Gabriel's newest plan is making Dean jealous so..." Castiel trailed off. Crowley smiled an amused smile.

"So you want me to flirt with you, and make lover boy jealous," Crowley replied, making Castiel blush deeply.

"Y-yes."

"Sounds like fun," he replied in appreciation. "When and where."

So Castiel told Crowley the details.

* * *

It was after school the next day that the plan was put in action. Castiel found himself shaking a little as Jody tossed him the keys, telling him to lock up when he was ready to leave. Castiel had just nodded, counting on Dean to not leave the classroom, and instead stay with him.

Dean did.

"So what are you doing tonight blue eyes?" Dean asked, giving Castiel a grin. Castiel shrugged, trying to keep himself from shaking too much.

"Going on a date," Castiel replied, flinching when the word 'date' died in his mouth. Dean gave Castiel a questioning look.

"Oh? Who is the lucky person?" Dean asked. He pressed his lips together, and Castiel wondered why he seemed tense all of a sudden. But he didn't have much time to ponder it, because that was when Crowley walked in.

"Hello boys," he said, flashing Dean a smile. Castiel smiled at the sight of his old friends face and walked over to Crowley.

"Hi Crowley," he greeted, wrapping the man in a hug.

"You ready for our date?" Crowley asked once Castiel pulled away, Castiel opened his mouth to reply when the whole entire plan became one giant burning piece of paper.

"Actually he said he was going to tutor me tonight," Dean interupted. The pair turned in surprise to face Dean.

This isn't how we planned it.

Panic seized Castiel as Dean approaced him, hooking an arm around Dean's waist and kissing his forehead.

"And my boyfriend here was drunk when he said that thing about going on a date, I'm sorry," Dean said, giving Crowley a crooked smile. Crowley gave Castiel a look.

"Is that so. Castiel?" Crowley asked. Castiel opened his mouth to say that it wasn't but, then Dean leaned down, nipping his neck just a little.

"Yes. Yes," Castiel replied desperately. "Y-Yes, it is true."

"Well then." Crowley smiled apologetically, "I'll just be on my way."

Then Crowley left the room. Castiel flinched when the door closed and then pulled away from Dean, frowning at the boy.

That wasn't how that was supposed to go.

"Sorry about that," Dean said with a crooked smile on his face, giving Castiel the feeling he wasn't really sorry about happened.

"I-I should go then," Castiel muttered, but Dean stopped him.

"But, Cas I do need a tutor," Dean muttered, his voice reaching a flirty low. "Just not in math."

Castiel shivered, and pulled a crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

"K-Kevin Tran. Call him, he will tutor you. He's in Advanced Placement," Castiel gasped, when Dean's hands dipped below his jeans waist band. Dean frowned as Castiel pulled away, but he still let Castiel go, and with that, Castiel left the classroom, headed towards where Kevin was.

He needed to tell the guy that he had just given someone his number.

* * *

It wasn't until after, Castiel was finally leaving the school that he saw Dean again. He shouldn't have been at school this long in the first place, but he had been talking to Kevin much too long, and then he had to go back to Jody's classroom to lock the door. Castiel hadn't really expected anyone to be on the campus by then but heheard a girl giggling and found himself full of curiousity.

That's when he saw Dean leaning casually against a wall, with a girl talking to him. A girl Castiel knew as Lisa. Lisa had curly long black hair, and she generally hung out with the more popular kids. Castiel only knew her from Charlie, who had taken it upon herself to teach Castiel all the student's names at the school, just in case. Castiel didn't know everyone, but he knew the essentials.

Castiel frowned, turning his ear to try and catch what they were saying. He couldn't really hear anything. But he could see the way that Lisa flicked her hair, and leaned in towards Dean. Her flirty smells, and the way she hovered so close to him.

They were flirting.

Castiel frowned, looking at Dean with a weird look on his face. But Dean couldn't see him. He had his eyes on Lisa, a hint of a smile on his freckled face.

The wind whipped Castiel's trench coat about, as his brain tried to grip the situation at hand. Dean and Lisa were flirting. They were flirting. Castiel wasn't anything special to Dean.

_We have to show Dean that you are more then a toy._

Gabriel's words crashed into Castiel, nearly knocking the breath out of Castiel.

_Dean really did think of Castiel as just a toy._

A toy he would play with like a toddler, until he was bored. Then Castiel would be tossed away, unwanted, and as much as Castiel hated to admit, he like the attention Dean gave him. He liked that Dean liked him. He liked that Dean made the effort to make Castiel nervous, and get him to talk. It was something others didn't do.

But now Dean didn't want him anymore.

Something terrible scratchedd at Castiel's throat, something that hurt and burned, and made Castiel gasp. He turned away from the sight in front of him and raced away from the scene, stumbling a little as he ran.

He wasn't wanted. Not by the one person that had noticed Castiel as what had seemed as more then just a friend. And for some reason, Castiel didn't want Dean to not want him. He could take anything but this. This horrible feeling that creeped on him as he thought about the way Dean didn't want him, and it was eating away at him.

_How do people put up with this?_

Castiel realized he had been running, and stopped, trying to calm himself to figure out where he was. But Castiel couldn't think straight.

_Why am I thinking like this? Why am I freaking out about this one person not wanting me? I still have Charlie, Gabriel, Jody, and Chuck. It's not that bad._

Castiel's mind was a rational place. In his mind he knew he was okay. Everything was going to be okay. But Castiel couldn't react correctly, and he didn't understand why. But then his eyes fell on a bar called the Roadhouse.

Castiel had never been in the Roadhouse before. But he had heard about it before. They actually let certain kids come in and get drunk, as long as they thought they could take care even after drowning their worries away in alchohol. Castiel tilted his head, and looked at the bar.

Going there felt like a good idea.

_You can't get drunk. You have homework, Exam's to study for, a reputation to keep up._

But even as Castiel thought this he found himself walking over to the bar doors.

One drink couldn't hurt.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter like sucks. I know. I tried to write it well, but I wasn't that into it, I'm sorry. The next chapter is a million times better, I promise. I had fun writing the next chapter. I had this flash of inspiration, and boom. A good chapter was born.


	5. Chapter 5: Dean Winchester

Dean left Stockville High with a frown on his freckled face. He didn't have anything to do after school today. He didn't work tonight, his too smart for his own good brother was going to be tutoring some kids today, and Dean didn't need to go home right away. Dean had wanted to maybe walk Castiel home, since he heard that Castiel walked home everyday, but by the time Dean got away from that weirdo girl he knew that Castiel would be gone.

With a sigh Dean continued down the sidewalk, wondering what he should do.

_'Could go to the Roadhouse,'_ he thought, and then nodded to himself. Seemed like a good enough idea.

As Dean walked he began to think about Castiel, something he had found himself doing a lot lately. Dean was used to trying not to get too into kids at school. Being what he was, with the secret he held, he couldn't risk getting attached to anyone.

But from the moment Dean first saw Castiel, with those intense blue eyes, and that messy sex hair, Dean had known this kid was someone he wanted to risk it all for as long as he could just hold him for a minute.

He had been more then glad to see that Castiel was in his class. He had worked hard to get into that private-ish class, and he had already known a bit about Castiel Shurley. Dean loved his fathers books, and when he picked up the newest copy to find a picture of Chuck Shurley with a boy Dean's age smiling at his side. Well, Dean had done a little bit of research on the boy.

It was one of the reasons Dean had chosen Stockville High as a place to stay.

The town was a nice one. Dean found he fit in pretty well. He found himself at the Roadhouse quickly, a small bar not far from school that he worked at on the weekends with Jo, a girl his age whose mom owned the bar.

Dean flirted with her off and on, but he really thought of her as a sister. Them flirting was really just a game.

With a crooked smile, Dean turned the corner, and neared the entrance of the Roadhouse, only to sto when Jo poked her head out of the alley next to the bar.

"Dean, thank god," she said, brushing back her blonde hair as she caught his eyes.

"Jo?"

"I think I have something of yours," she replied bluntly, she turned to something in the alley, and then nudge forward someone.

"Cas?" Dean asked in surprise, rushing over to the pair with wide eyes. "Cas? What are you doing here?"

"Dean," Castiel muttered, narrowing his eyes at Dean before grinning, and unlatching himself from Jo. "Dean! This's my Dean!"

Dean frowned as he noticed the look in Castiel's eyes. They were glazed over, and his words were slurred.

"Is he drunk?!" Dean exclaimed, grabbing Castiel's arms so that he could look at Castiel sharply, trying to make sure the boy was okay. Jo hummed in reply.

"Yeah. He came in looking dejected, ordered a few. Drank a lot more. He didn't talk till he was buzzed. Didn't utter a name till he was wasted," Jo replied. "I would have let him drink more, but he said your name. Had been mainly uncoherent before but I heard Dean Winchester loud and clear. Realized he was the guy you were always talking about, cut him off, and was about to call you."

Dean sent Jo a relieved look.

"Thanks," he said. He gave Castiel a once over an then let go of the boy reluctantly.

Drunk.

Castiel Shurley was drunk.

* * *

Dean led Castiel into his house carefully, nudging the guy in the door, before shutting it behind him. Castiel stumbled in, looking around the house before his eyes fell on Sam, who was standing in the entry way looking skeptical.

"Who is that?" Castiel asked pointedly.

"That's my brother Sam," Dean replied, trying to keep his voice even and gentle. Castiel gave Sam a sideways look, and then smiled, a sloppy smile.

"Hi Sam," he slurred, luaghing lightly as he said the word. Sam frowned.

"Hi."

"I like your brother Dean," Castiel said, the words slurring just slightly. Dean smiled a little, and then nudged Castiel towards his room.

"Go over there would ya? I'll be there in a minute okay?" Dean suggested. Castiel nodded, stumbling over towards Dean's room. The minute he was inside, Sam turned to Dean, giving him a look that almost made him feel guilty.

"Who was that?" He demanded.

"That kid I told you about, Castiel," Dean replied evenly. Sam frowned.

"He looks drunk," Sam pointed out.

"He is drunk."

"Why is he drunk?"

"I don't know. Found him like that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sam demanded, crossing his arms in a way that made Dean smile.

Sam was going to be a good kid someday.

"I don't know," Dean admitted. "I think I'll just try to get him to sleep."

A teasing smile crossed Sam's mouth and Dean gave him what could only be interpurted as a bitch face.

"Just sleep. Geez you are too innapropriate for your age."

Dean nudged Sam lightly and glanced at the younger boy.

"Did you eat?"

Sam groaned.

"Of course I ate Dean. I'm thirteen I can take care of myself," Sam complained, ducking away from Dean as he ruffled his hair.

"I know, I know," Dean laughed. "Be in bed before eleven."

"Yes mom," Sam sighed, pushing past Dean to his own room. Dean smiled, and then went to his room, where Castiel was sitting on his bed.

"Dean!" He exclaimed happily as Dean walked in. Dean gave him a smile, and sat down next to Castiel, not bothering to do anything that he usually did around Castiel. He knew that could be considered as taking advantage of Castiel, and Dean was not about to do that.

"Hey Cas." Castiel pouted a little, laying his head to rest on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean," he whined, stretching the 'n' in Dean's name.

"Yes Cas?" Dean replied, glancing down at the boys tousled hair.

"Why aren't you holding me? I like it when you hold me, and right now you aren't holding me," Castiel replied, sounding genuinally put off.

"Because you're drunk."

"No it isn't," Castiel muttered, he pulled his head off of Dean's shoulder and looked down at his lap. "It's cause you don't want me anymore isn't it? You like Lisa more, cause she is prettier."

Dean looked over at Castiel in surprise.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you anymore?" Dean asked, his hand immediately going to Castiel's arm so that he could rub circles on it with his thumb. "And who is Lisa?"

"The girl you were talking to earlier today," Castiel slurred, looking over at Dean with sad, glazed over eyes. "She's a lot prettier then I am. And a lot better then I will ever be."

Dean frowned, remembering who Lisa was. She had been flirting with him after school, and frankly Dean hadn't been interested. But she had been pretty insistent, and Dean hadn't bothered to push her off of him until she said something bad about Castiel.

"Is that why you got drunk?" Dean asked quietly. Even when Castiel was drunk, he seemed to understand this was a touchy subject and glanced away from Dean. "Cas."

"Yes. It's just nothing works with you," Castiel finally replied. "I tried to flirt, and that back fired. Tried to make you jealous you just didn't seemed bothered, even tried to act like I wasn't interested, and you still-"

Castiel cut himself off with a choked sob, and Dean realized with a start that he was crying. Dean frowned, pulling Castiel into his lap while whispering soft reassurances into his ear.

"Cas, I was jealous when you flirted with that guy," he started. "That's why, I wrapped my arm around your waist and kissed your forehead. I was trying to show that guy that you were my conquest. That I wanted you and he wasn't going to get in the way. I was afraid when you acted like you weren't interested too. Gosh Cas, I don't want to lose you, and I don't want Lisa or whatever her name is. I want you."

"No you don't," Castiel muttered, tears streaming down his soft face. "You're lying."

Dean cupped Castiel's cheeks with his hands, and wiped the boys tears from his cheeks.

"I'm not lying Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel searched his eyes quietly and then puffed his cheeks out a little.

"Then prove it," Castiel finally said. "Kiss me."

"Cas," Dean muttered, his voice cracking for the first time in forever. "I can't. I can't take advanatage of you."

"It's because you don't want me," Castiel said pointedly, pushing away from Dean. Dean lightly grabbed his arm.

"Of course I want you," Dean insisted.

"Then kiss me!" Castiel exclaimed, his cheeks puffed out in something that could only be described as anger and desperation.

Dean was torn. He wanted to kiss Castiel more then anything. He had never actually kissed Castiel on the lips. The cheeks, yes. The forehead, yes. Other places, yes. But never on his actual lips. It was a sacred place in Dean's mind, and he didn't want to kiss Castiel until he was really actually ready. Kissing him in all those other places was supposed to be a way for Dean to show that he wanted Castiel.

It had obviously not worked very well.

And Dean wanted nothing more then to show Castiel just how much he wanted the guy. But Castiel was drunk, and doing that would be wrong. He didn't want Castiel to wake up in the morning and regret it. He didn't want to make Castiel angry for destroying his boundaries.

"Cas, I can't."

Castiel's entire face dropped.

"I'm leaving," he muttered sharply, turning on his heels, but in an instant, Dean had grabbed him.

"No. I need you to stay here tonight okay?" Dean insisted. "You are drunk, and I don't want you getting hurt."

Castiel pouted, and looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he nodded, and let Dean lay him down in the bed. Dean moved to leave the room himself, but Castiel stopped him with a whine.

"Please stay with me. I-I know that you don't want me but.. Can you please-?" Castiel wasn't even done speaking before Dean lay down in the bed next to him, not wanting to deject the boy any longer. Castiel muttered a quiet 'thank you' and buried his head in Dean's side.

* * *

Dean woke up a few hours later to find Castiel staring down at him, blue eyes glazed and needy. Dean frowned, wanting to know why Castiel was up when he was obviously still drunk before he noticed the odd look of desperation on the boys face.

"Dean," he groaned, rocking his hips into the bed quietly. "Dean please. I want you."

Dean's eyes widened a little, and he wondered idly where the change in mood had come from.

"Castiel you know I can't-" Dean protested but stopped cold when Castiel took off his shirt, revealing a chest with some sort of symbol cut into it. It wasn't very big, but it was big enough for Dean to notice and be worried. He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Castiel cut him off by worming a hand down to try and take off Dean's belt.

"Please Dean. Please. I want you," Castiel moaned. "I've wanted you since you came into the library that day, and I fought the feeling, but I'm done fighting it now, please."

"Cas you are still drunk," Dean argued weakly, swatting Castiel's hands away from his belt.

"Please, Dean," he whined, and began to undo his own belt instead. Dean frowned, and then pulled away from Castiel slowly.

"If you take off that belt I will leave," Dean warned. Castiel faltered in his movements.

"W-What," the drunk man stuttered.

"I will leave if you take off that belt," Dean repeated confidently. Castiel frowned, but continued to unlock the belt until it was off. Then Dean got up, and promptly left the room, locking the door behind him. He heard silence for a moment, before Castiel started to cry softly, his sobs muffled by his the door.

Dean flinched, wanting to run back in there and make Castiel stop crying but instead he turned to the couch, knowing that he couldn't go back in there without something regretable happening.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
See. Much better. Also, I can't seem to write the next chapter, and Exam's are next week so don't be surprised if I don't update for another week. Also, drunk Cas anyone? Or suddenly sweet Dean? I don't know what happened, but I do have a question for all y'all.  
Smut or... No smut?  
I can't say it'll be good smut, but it feels like I've been leading up to smut and should deliver.  
I don't know.  
You guys' choice.


	6. Chapter 6: Rejection

Castiel woke up to a large gray room. It had fraying band posters all over the wall, with a worn, stained carpet, and a large messy bed situated in the middle of the room. It felt like a comfortable place, and it made Castiel wonder why he was curled in a ball next to the door of the room.

Castiel sat up, flinching as his eyesight became clouded, and his head began to ache. Even his stomach felt like it was filled with acid, trying to eat its way out of Castiel's stomach.

Where am I? Castiel wondered, trying to ignore the pain and figure out the answer to the most important question.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Cas?" A tenative voice asked. Castiel frowned. The voice was so very familiar, but it was so completely different at the same time. So soft, so genuine, so cautious. "You awake."

"D-Dean?" Castiel stuttered, trying to figure out why he was crying. Why Dean was here. Why Castiel couldn't remember the night before.

The door behind Castiel back was pushed open gently, and the next thing Castiel knew, Dean was in the room. His freckled face red and sporting a tentative smile on his face.

"Hey, Cas... You.. Better?"

And then Castiel remembered everything.

It hit him like a wave of nausea, and Castiel held back the bile coming up his throat.

_The bar._

_The blonde bar tender._

_Dean._

_Admitting everything._

_Going to sleep._

_Waking up only to be rejected by Dean._

But the one thing that Castiel remembered must was being drunk. Being drunk and making so many mistakes that Castiel found himself pulling his legs up against his chest and looking down at a purple stain on the floor near the edge of his dirty trench coat.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, frowning deeply. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Cas," Dean muttered, his hand brushing Castiel's arm lightly. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Castiel flinched, and scooted away from Dean at that.

"No," Castiel muttered. "Stop pretending like you care, please. It's just making all this worse."

"Cas. I am not pretending," Dean sighed, sounding geniunally hurt by Castiel's words. But that was ridiculous. Dean didn't care about him.. Right?

"But.. You don't want me," Castiel whimpered. There was a heavy sigh, and then Dean's hands were gripping Castiel's arms, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Stop saying that would you?" He muttered, his voice getting harsh and angry. "You keep saying that and I don't understand why you think that."

"Y-You kept rejecting me," Castiel replied uncertainly, his eyes large and his cheeks streaming with tears.

"God dammit Cas you were drunk!" Dean exclaimed. "I couldn't just take advantage of you!" Then on another note, Dean turned his angry green eyes to Dean's holding Castiel in a gaze he couldn't turn away from. "I will never take advantage of you Castiel."

Castiel didn't know how to reply, and it seemed that Dean didn't either. He seemed surprised by his own words, but he made no attempt to take them back. Castiel dropped his eyes, a blush finding its way on his face.

"O-Okay."

To Castiel's surprise Dean chuckled, and Castiel found himself smiling, a nervous laugh leaving his lips. His eyes wandered Dean's room, before they finally found Dean's eyes. Dean gave Castiel a flirty smile, and Castiel came to the sudden realization of how close they were.

Dean didn't say a word, just began to lean closer to Castiel, an arm hooking around Castiel's back. He was dragging this out Castiel was sure of it. Castiel's eyes closed and he sucked in breath sharply before firmly slamming his lips against Dean's.

Dean chuckled against his lips, using his hand to press Castiel closer to him, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing past Castiel's lips, so that he could search his new partners mouth.

Castiel almost shied away from the movement, but he found that he couldn't, and instead broke away, gasping for breath. The two stared at each other for a moment, panting hard.

"Finally."

Both Dean and Castiel jumped, their eyes falling on a boy with long brown hair sitting on Dean's bed. Castiel vaguely remembered meeting the boy the day before.

"Sam?" Dean basically squeaked, something that Castiel was not used to hearing.

"It's about time you two kissed," Sam said, ignoring Dean's use of his name. "I've only been around you two a little bit and the unresolved sexual tension is already driving me nuts."

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed, looking at his brothers in surprise.

"What. It's true," Sam pointed out, and Castiel found himself blushing deeply. "Oh yeah. Cas. Someones at the door for you. Says his name is Chuck."

Castiel looked up in curiousity. What was his dad doing here?

Castiel got up to go to the door, but just as he got up the headache from before came back. Castiel gasped, swaying from side to side, as his eyesight blurred.

Dean frowned, his hands going to Castiel's sides holding him in place.

"Hangover?"

"Is that what it is?" Castiel asked weakly. Dean nodded, smiling a little, and handing him a pill and a bottle of water.

"Take this. I'll let your dad in."

Castiel did as he was told, and let Dean lead him to the couch in his living room, and Castiel sat down. Dean gave him a comforting smile, something Castiel was not used to recieving from Dean.

"Dean?" Castiel muttered. Dean stopped moving away from Castiel and looked back at him in confusion.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Thank you."

Dean grinned.

"Any time Cas."

Dean left the room, leaving Castiel alone with Dean's brother.

"Hello Sam," Castiel muttered, rubbing his head lightly. Sam gave him a small smile moving towards Castiel.

"Hi, Castiel was it?" Castiel nodded.

"Dean just calls me Cas though."

"You feeling okay?" Sam asked. He sat down next to Castiel and ran his hands through Castiel's hair. "Cause I know you have a hangover, and I'm pretty sure those suck."

"Yeah. It isn't pleasant," Castiel agreed with a little laugh.

"Dean talks about you a lot," Sam commented, toying with a strand of Castiel's hair. "He thinks you're really cool." Sam tugged a little on the strand he was holding before moving on to a different strand. "You're the only friend he has had in a long time, so thank you."

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get anything out, his fathers voice drafted down from the hallway.

"You can't just stay here."

"Well, Foster Care isn't taking me. They will seperate Sammy, and I and I have worked too hard for that."

"You're too young to take on this sort of responsibility."

"Well I do it better then my father did."

Dean burst into the room, looking angry, and Chuck was right behind him, his father look on his face.

"Dean Winchester. Stop walking away from me, and start listening." Dean did stop, but only to look down at Castiel with a grimace.

"Your dad is here," he growled, crossing his arms, and giving Chuck a glare. Castiel got to his feet, swaying as he did. Dean caught him as Castiel nearly fell, and whispered a few reassurances in Castiel's ears.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Castiel asked once he was upright again. Chuck frowned, ignoring the question.

"Castiel? What's wrong with you?" Chuck asked, stepping towards Castiel with a frown. Dean frowned, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist, making Chuck stop and raise an eyebrow. "Can I talk to my own son Dean?"

Dean growled.

"You don't need to be any closer to talk to him."

"Castiel?"

Castiel frowned, and then reluctantly pulled out of Dean's grip. He felt Dean stiffen as he pulled away, and he was suddenly overcome with the urge to comfort Dean. Reassure him that he was not rejecting Dean.

"He's my dad," Castiel muttered softly, not moving again until Dean stiffly nodded. Then Castiel turned to his dad, who was gazing at him curiously.

"I got drunk," Castiel said pointedly. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He rushed forward, pulling Castiel into his arms. "Are you okay? You've never done that before. Why would you do that in the first place?!" Chuck continued to bullet questions at Castiel and Castiel didn't answer any of them until his father had stopped and was gazing down at Castiel with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just a hangover," Castiel assured, giving his dad a small smile. Chuck nodded, and then his gaze turned back to Dean.

"You aren't staying here," he said firmly.

"I'll do whatever I want to do," Dean shot back. Castiel stepped inbetween them, his face red.

"What are you two talking about?" Castiel asked, balling his fists by his side impatiently. He hated secrets. More then that, Castiel hated not knowing things. And right now those two things were holding hands and walking through a park filled with sunshine, lollipops, and rainbow eating unicorns. Castiel wanted to throw up.

"Dean and Sam have been living alone for ten years," Chuck said, his proclamation sounding more like he was tattling on his brother then anything else.

"We are doing just fine on our own, thank you very much," Dean growled, earning Castiel's attention. He looked angry, and it was probably the first time Castiel had ever seen the boy mad. Dean's eyes met Castiel's and his expression softened. "Sorry."

"Dad, why do you care what Dean does?" Castiel asked softly, his eyes darting to his father.

"Because, he is too young to be doing this sort of thing alone," Chuck replied, his gaze stuck on Dean.

"I'm not going to let social services step in," Dean insisted, but the bite that had been in his voice before was going.

"I know," Chuck emphasized. "That's why I want you to come stay with me."

Castiel blinked, glancing at Dean who was staring at Chuck with wide eyes.

"W-What?"

"Stay with Castiel, Gabriel, and I. We have plenty of room, and I-I owe you," Chuck replied. "You shouldn't have needed to run away."

Chuck didn't elaborate, but it seemed to be all that Sam needed to hear.

"Come on Dean," he said, running up to Dean with a smile. "It'll be like we have a family again."

Dean laughed lightly, ruffling his brothers hair. Castiel smiled at the encounter. Dean seemed to really have a soft spot for his brother.

"Okay midget." Sam frowned.

"I'm gonna be taller then you one day," he grumbled. Dean laughed again.

"Okay pipsqueak. Get your things. We don't want to leave Mr. Shurley waiting long."

Sam smiled brightly, hugging Dean before running off in the backroom.

"That won't take long," Dean assured. "I won't either. We don't actually own most of this. You could say it was move in ready." Dean flashed a smile and the moved to go back to his room. Castiel watched him leave and then shot his dad a look.

"You should.. Go help him?" Chuck suggested, frowning a little.

"Is that what I should do?" Castiel asked, genuinally confused. "I never know what to do."

Chuck laughed.

"You are asking the wrong person," he admitted. "I was never good with any of this. Was lucky to get your mother."

Castiel smiled. His dad almost never talked about his mom. It was always nice to hear things about her. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interupted.

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean voice drafted down from his room, and Castiel gave his dad a worried smile.

"That's me." Castiel paused. "I'm extremely submissive around Dean."

It's just a statement, but his father seems to understand the meaning behind the words.

"I was like that with your mom," Chuck replied, a hint of a smile dancing across his face. "He's a good kid. Go for it."

Castiel smiled, and then hugged his dad tightly.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have no actual clue what happened in this chapter. It was supposed to have Destiel but then Chuck became a father. Sorry. I have no clue what happened. No clue at all. But... It happened.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

_Words and laughter, wearing thin_  
_Breaking this disguise_  
_Where do angels fear to tread?_  
_How can I think to hide?_

_-Chameleon Circuit, Nightmares_

* * *

"This is your room Sam," Castiel said, opening one of the doors in the Shurley's long hallway and gesturing in. Sam rushed in excitedly, throwing his things on his new bed.

"Thanks, Cas," he said, smiling brightly at Castiel. Castiel shrugged off handedly.

"Dean's room while be right next to yours, to the left. My room is the one to your right. My brother Gabriel's is across the hall," Castiel reminded him. Sam smiled and then nodded.

"Is Gabriel in there right now?" Sam asked shyly. Castiel nodded.

"Yeah. You should go meet him," Castiel suggested. Sam smiled again, and pushed passed the two knocking tentatively.

"Casssie, wha-" Gabriel exclaimed, pulling opening the door and then pausing when he saw Sam standing there instead of Castiel.

"Oh. Um. Hi," Sam muttered, waving a little. "I'm Sam."

"Gabriel," Gabriel replied. "What are you doing here little man?"

"I'm going to be taller then you one day," Sam snapped, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Alright then," Gabriel chuckled, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway of his room. He glanced away from Sam, his eyes falling on Castiel, and then darting to Dean. He gave Castiel a look of confusion.

"They're moving in with us," Castiel explained. "Sam is Dean's little brother."

Sam huffed indignatly, but didn't say anything.

"Well then. Welcome to Casa Erotica little bro," Gabriel grinned, stepping aside to let Sam in.

"Casa Erotica is a porno," Sam muttered under his breath. "And I'm not little!"

"Keep on talking Samantha," Gabriel replied with a roll of his eyes, before shutting the door to his room. Castiel laughed, momentarily forgetting that Dean was right next to him.

"They are not going to get along," he mumbled to himself. He jumped when Dean laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You can say that again."

Castiel turned to face Dean straight on, for once not entirely afraid to look the boy in the face. It was almost as if he was seeing Dean for the first time. The boy had freckles scattered all over his face, blondish brown hair that he obviously spent little time on in the morning, his eyes were a dull soft green color, that Castiel couldn't quite place. But he wasn't that confident, cocky boy that Castiel knew so well from school.

He was a boy, who has been working to keep his brother fed for years. He doesn't sleep much, and he eats even less because nothing matters more then the little boy that was now with Gabriel, and most of all there is a hint of self disgust in the boys eyes.

And it was like Castiel was seeing Dean for the first time.

This boy in front of him right now, was Dean Winchester.

"Uh, your room is right here," Castiel said, moving towards the door he had just gestured to, but Dean stopped him before he could get there, a smile on his face.

"I think I'd rather room with you."

Castiel's heart skipped a beat.

"W-What?"

"I'd rather room with you," Dean repeated, guiding Castiel back to his room. "Then I get to share a bed with you."

Castiel let out a nervous laugh as Dean shut the bedroom door behind Castiel, pressing him against the door with his hips. Castiel blushed deeply, the close proximity between the two bothering Castiel for the first time.

It was a weird feeling. A feeling they never really mention in the books. It was like Castiel wanted to lean forward and kiss Dean, but he knew he couldn't. At the same time Castiel wanted to pull away, and put space inbetween the two. And still there was always that bit of Castiel that liked this.

The closeness, the intimacy. It was something he didn't share with anyone else, and it was heart clenchingly wonderful.

"Unless, you don't think it's a good idea," Dean whispered, his voice sending Castiel's thoughts scattering like ants. Castiel pressed his head back against his door, squirming a little under Dean's touch.

He most certainly didn't like it when Dean held him close like this. Held him like he was the only one in the world that mattered. Not at all. Not even a little. Nope.

"I-I- It-" Castiel cut himself off with a blush. Dean laughed, and brushed his nose against Castiel's.

"Good."

He pulled away from Castiel and sat down on his bed, turning his attention to Castiel's walls. Castiel blushed when his eyes came across 'The Plan'.

Long story short, Charlie and Gabriel put a collection of notes and pictures of Dean on the wall when they were coming up with a plan for Castiel to use to get Dean to look at him differently. Castiel rushed over to the wall, tearing down the collage of paper.

"That's nothing," he blurted, shoving the papers into a drawer next to his bed. Dean chuckled lightly from where he sat, but besides that didn't comment on the array of pictures.

Castiel leaned against his bedroom wall, staring quietly at Dean. Dean wasn't really paying much attention to Castiel. No, his green eyes were flying to different places in the room, and he even stood up to get a closer look at different aspects of the room.

The worn spot on the carpet in the far corner of the room. The crack on the wall. The unhinged door of Castiel's closet. Dean looked at it all, a tiny focused frown covering his face as he did so.

Castiel watched Dean with a curious gaze, wondering why he was taking the time to look around the room.

"Distracted?"

Dean's voice was almost a surprise. Dean wasn't facing Castiel at all. His back was to Castiel, and his eyes were on Castiel's bookshelf. But the statement still caught Castiel off guard, and his a blush covered his face.

"N-No."

Castiel averted his eyes, picking up a pillow he didn't remember leaving on the floor.

"Could have fooled me."

Castiel palced the pillow on his bed, and then sighed lightly when he saw the reason the pillow had been on the floor.

To cover his diary.

Castiel leaned down to pick up the small book. An ugly black leathery thing, that still haunted Castiel's dreams. Castiel sat down on his bed, and opened the diary to its first page.

_._

_August 20, 2013_

_Well. Dad got me a diary today. He said it would be good for me, the son of an author, to write down my thoughts etc. But I do not believe that it is a good idea. Nothing very interesting happens to me._

_That is not true. Interesting things happen. But they are not fun to talk about._

_Like. This is the only present I got for my birthday besides of course, the presents the kids at school gave me._

_But I do not think the cut on my stomach counts much. Or the dislocated shoulder. I thought that golf would be a peaceful sport to play during Physical Education. But turns out I was wrong. I do not really want to write about what happened, but I will say that I know what it is like to be a golf ball now._

_It was not fun._

_But dad obviously wants me to write in this diary. So I will. Even if it means writing about the pain the other students at school have caused me._

_Maybe I can get a private class._

_Hopeful thinking I am sure. But worth a try. I think I will go ask my father. Write again another time, I suppose._

_._

_August 21, 2013_

_I got those private classes. But that did not stop the bullies._

_All it did was encourage the bullies. Now they are even worse. They corner me before and after school, hurting me even more then they used to._

_They say it is because I thought I could get out of the sessions, and now I deserve to be punished. I think I am going to stop wearing my usual clothes. A suit, tie, and a trench coat is not normal attire._

_Maybe they will stop messing with me if I dress like a normal person._

_I should go. I need to sleep. My head... It hurts._

_._

_August 24, 2013_

_It has actually been a while since I wrote here. I can easily say that changing my style was a bad idea. They mess with me even more now._

_They tell me that just because my dad is famous does not mean that I am a somebody. They say I am the biggest nobody at this school, and I have no right to even be here._

_They are probably right. I will never fit in. I do not even deserve to fit in. At least I do not have to worry about fitting in. No one but my new teacher, Jody talks to me._

_I had to go to the hospital the other day. Because my injuries were so... Extreme. No one asked me how I got them. No one cared. That is good._

_I do not want anyone to know._

_._

_September 3, 2013_

_Someone knows._

_Her name is Charlie._

_She is very kind. She stopped the people bullying me, and she hugged me, and said I was not worthless. That I was great, and she was going to take care of me._

_She is not right though. I am worthless, and I am a waste of space, and a nobody. I am treated justly, I know. She does not need to lie to me about that. But I do not need to worry about that. My bullies will be sure to give me a just punishment tomorow._

_I just hope they don't hit any of my previous injuries._

_._

_October 16, 2013_

_I have been in so much pain lately I just sort of sit in the corner of my room and cry. I do not want to talk about it._

_._

_November 5, 2013_

_Things are looking up. Charlie is now my friend. She is a lesbian, and the bullies have stopped hurting me physically. They steal chip away at me mentally. Why am I even here anymore?_

_._

_March 26, 2014_

_Things will never be better. They are hurting me again._

.

Castiel sighed, picking up a pencil and glancing back at Dean, who was still looking at his books. He wondered why he even bothered to write in this diary anymore before flipping to the latest entry.

_._

_October 1, 2015_

_Why do they still hurt me?_

.

Castiel frowned once again, glancing back at Dean. He was in the same place as before, and then wrote down a new entry.

_._

_November 4, 2015_

_Dean can not know. He can never know._

.

Castiel reread what he wrote a few times, running it over and over in his brain before, running his fingers over the worn pages of the diary. He should just throw this away. This stupid diary was going to cause him troubles in the future he was sure, but it kept him steady.

He couldn't possibly get rid of it.

"Hey, Blue Eyes."

Castiel jumped up clutching the his diary to his chest. Dean gave him an odd look holding up a book, before frowning and putting the book down.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, making his way towards Castiel. Castiel nodded, and gave Dean his own look of confusion. Dean ignored it, his hands going to Castiel's cheeks to rub away tears. Tears Castiel didn't even know he had shed.

"I-I'm fine," Castiel assured, pulling away from Dean with a fake smile, before he pushed his diary under his bed. Dean watched him with a frown, but didn't say anything. He just grinned.

"If you insist." Dean moved towards Castiel's door, and pushed it open, peeking into the hall. "I'm going to look around."

Castiel nodded, giving Dean another fake smile.

"I'll join you in a minute."

Something crossed Dean's face for a flicker of a second, and his eyes flew to Castiel's bed. But he didn't say anything. Just shrugged.

"Take your time."

Once Dean was gone, Castiel sat down in his corner, his fingers running over the scars on his body Dean hadn't noticed yet.

_Worthless_

_Nobody_

_Piece of dirt_

Castiel pulled his legs up against his chest, and with one last breath of control and composition, broke down and began to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You can thank Farkle for this chapter. I was watching that new Disney tv show where one of the charactters (Farkle) was being bullied, and I wanted that to happen. I mean really wanted this to happen. Then the song I just saw fitting. Eh. Things happened.


	8. Chapter 8: A Day At Home

When Castiel was done crying he washed his face and then went to find Dean. He found Dean in the living room with Gabriel and Sam. The three of them were watching something on the tv, clearly glued to the program. Yet Dean still stood up to greet Castiel when he entered the room. He pressed a soothing kiss to Castiel's forehead, and pulled the boy close to him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly. "I know you were crying." As if to prove his point, Dean kissed Castiel right under each of his eyes. Castiel shivered.

"I'm fine," he promised softly. Dean gave him a look, one that said he knew that Castiel wasn't really telling the truth, but taking it anyways. Dean lightly tugged Castiel towards the couch, pulling him to sit on his lap.

Castiel blushed at that, shifting so that he could at least sit next to Dean, but Dean held him in place, pressing small butterfly kisses to Castiel's back.

"Wh- What are you watching?" Castiel asked, his voice barely audible.

"Star Wars."

Castiel frowned, trying to place this word in his memory. He had certainly heard of this before. Castiel just wasn't sure where... Dean noticed Castiel's hesitance, but before he could ask, Gabriel spoke.

"Cassie has never seen Star Wars."

Castiel glanced at his brother, and on any normal circumstance would have fallen to the ground laughing at the sight in front of him. Gabriel's hair was braided back, in two loose braids, and he was hovering over Sam, braiding Sam's hair. Both of the boys had little plastic flowers scattered in their hair. It was quite the sight.

"You've never seen Star Wars?!"

Castiel shrugged lightly.

"I have never seen a reason to watch movies as such," Castiel replied, the words leaving his mouth before he had a moment to rethink them. Dean gaped for a moment, before shaking his head, and grabbing Castiel's wrist.

"No longer. Star Wars marathon. We are starting with A New Hope," Dean stated. Castiel groaned. He didn't want to watch these movies. Not tonight at least. It had been a surprisingly long day for him, and he wanted sleep. But the minute Castiel opened his mouth to protest, Dean put their lips together, swallowing the words that had been about to leave Castiel's mouth.

"You won't regret it. I promise."

And Castiel couldn't say no to that.

* * *

It was about four movies later, or something of the sort, Castiel wasn't sure, he had lost count, when Castiel got up to go into the kitchen. He was aware that Dean was following him, but he didn't think much of it. Just opened up his fridge, going through it, before closing it and stretching. He was too tired to eat.

"Blue eyes."

Castiel turned, a bored look in his eyes as he turned to face Dean. Dean gave Castiel an amused smile and he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"You okay?"

"I am sleep deprivived, the sound of jedi and sith fighting is echoing through my head, and everytime I close my eyes I see a man in a black mask who breathes too heavily," Castiel muttered, the words slurring a little as he spoke. Dean chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"You sound fine to me."

Castiel would have laughed, or moved out of Dean's touch, since his fingers were playing with Castiel's belt, and that wasn't exactly calming, but instead he melted into Dean's arms, his eyes fluttering shut.

He was almost afraid he would fall, but instead Dean pulled him up, holding Castiel bridal style. Castiel didn't even bother to tense up or anything. Instead he nestled up closer to Dean's chest. Dean carried him into his room, and then sat down on the bed, cradling Castiel closer to his chest.

"Dean," Castiel sighed. He liked the sound of Dean's name on his lips. It just felt right.

"Shush Angel," Dean muttered gently. "You should sleep."

Castiel frowned, trying to push Dean's hands off of him. Instead he was lifted up and placed gently on his bed, Dean's arms wrapping Castiel into a warm embrace a moment later, and if Castiel was honest with himself, he liked this too.

"Good night Dean," Castiel muttered. A kiss was placed to his temple.

"Good night, Cas."

* * *

Castiel woke up before Dean. Which was probably a good thing, because he had his head nestled into Dean's chest. Castiel pulled away from Dean lightly, and then frowned.

In his sleep Dean looked extremely troubled, and angry. His freckled were consumed with a red flush, and his brows were furrowed.

"Dean," Castiel muttered before he could stop himself. It didn't matter though. Dean didn't so much as stir. "Dean." Nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, Castiel leaned down, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. Then another kiss to his forehead. His other cheek. His nose. Then Castiel was pulled into a deep kiss.

"Goodmorning to you too Blue Eyes," Dean muttered, his lips brushing Castiel's. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Castiel blushed, dipping his head down, only to have his head tilted up by Dean's index finger.

"You are so beautiful," Dean breathed, his wide green eyes full of innocence and truth. Castiel's mouth dropped, and he found that he couldn't speak.

"I-I'm going to take a shower," Castiel muttered, pulling away from Dean, his entire face red. Dean chuckled, and let Castiel go as he rushed out of the room.

Castiel took a really long shower, taking the time to think about things. It was easier to think about Dean in the shower because as much as Dean harrassed Castiel, Castiel knew he wouldn't bother him in the shower.

Castiel finished preparing for the day before going out of the room, seeing Dean on the bed, reading something.

"What are you reading?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean. Dean looked up, an inquisitive frown on his face.

"Nothing really."

Dean smiled lightly, putting the book out of Castiel's sight, before getting up and walking to Castiel. He wrapped his hands around Castiel's hips, kissing Castiel with an odd sense of urgency.

"I-." Dean stopped himself, by kissing Castiel's hair. "What are we doing today?"

Castiel shrugged, leaning into Dean's touch as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Nothing I guess. I usually just stay in my room."

Dean flipped Castiel, roughly pressing him against the wall, and sucking on his neck. Castiel gasped at the touch.

"D-Dean," he whimpered, and Dean pulled away with a smirk.

"Sorry," Dean apologized with a small smile. "You are kind of irresistible."

Castiel flushed and buried his head in Dean's neck, whimpering a little when Dean began to rub circles in his back. It was incredibly soothing.

Dean's hands made their way up his back before they met one of the scars on Castiel's back. Almost simultaneously both boys' breaths hitched.

Dean's finger traced over the scar cautiously, before he opened his mouth.

"Castiel," Dean muttered. Castiel was pretty sure it was the first time he had really used his first name in such a way.

"Please don't ask," Castiel muttered. "Please don't make me tell you about it."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel tightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Dean assured, rubbing his back lightly. "But I do want to know."

Castiel shivered a little, burying himself farther into Dean's chest.

"I'm sorry," Castiel replied simply. "I just-"

Castiel was interupted by a soft kiss, and then realized that this was Dean.

Dean was someone that Castiel could trust. He wouldn't purposely hurt Castiel, and even possibly liked Castiel. He could tell Dean about this.

"I don't think I can tell you about it," Castiel admitted. He pushed Dean off him gently and headed to his bed, trying to find his diary. "But I wrote most of it down.."

Castiel trailed off. His diary wasn't where he left it.

It didn't take long for Castiel to put two and two together.

"You've already read it," Castiel muttered, looking at Dean. Dean looked down in shame.

"And you trust me with your secret." Dean gave Castiel a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry for invading your privacy. I was just worried about you."

Castiel squinted his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You were.. Worried about me?" Castiel repeated in awe. Dean nodded, and closed the distance between the two, handing Castiel his diary.

"You were crying," Dean stated, his voice soft and smooth. "I don't like it when you cry."

"You've only seen me cry once," Castiel stated, rolling his eyes to hide exactly how much he was affected by Dean's words.

"And it hurt me just as much as you were hurting," Dean assured. He stood a few inches away from Castiel, looking unsure of where to stand and what to do. Castiel looked down at his feet a moment, before rushing forward. He ran right into Dean's chest, wrapping his arms around Dean in a hug. Dean seemed surprised but didn't do much but wrap his arms around Castiel's small frame.

"I'm going to protect you okay?" Dean promised. "I'm not going to let them mess with you anymore."

Castiel smiled sadly, burying his head farther into Dean's chest.

"That's what Charlie said."

"Does she know you're still being bullied?" Dean asked, pulling back to look down at Castiel. He buried his face into Dean's chest again. "Thought so. How about you make me a promise?"

"Anything," Castiel replied immediately. Dean ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"I promise to protect you, but you have to promise to tell me if you are being bullied."

"Okay. I-I promise."

The rest of the day Castiel and Dean spent laying in Castiel's bed, sharing various stories to pass the time.

Castiel wasn't sure how Dean really felt in his heart, but Castiel was determined to stay with Dean, to not push him away. Cause Castiel wasn't sure what he would do without Dean anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry. Again. I wrote this while I had no internet, and I was really tired while writing most of this. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Together, Together

_We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together'... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?_

_-Nora, RWBY_

* * *

"Why do you come to the library so much?" Dean hummed, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. It was Monday and school was back which wasn't the most exciting thing in the world. Then there was the fact that Castiel would need to tell Charlie about him and Dean's relationship the next minute he laid eyes on her. And Castiel wasn't sure about their relationship himself. Were they together together? Where they just friends? Were they friends with benefits? Castiel really wasn't sure. And then there was Dean himself.

Dean had become incredibly gentle. He placed small butterfly kisses to all parts of Castiel's body, constantly told Castiel he was beautiful, and held him tightly in his arms. Even now Castiel was sitting next to Dean, his head rested on Dean's shoulder while reading a book.

"I guess I just like it," Castiel replied, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. It was a lie, and even though he knew he shouldn't lie to Dean, it was a habit embedded in his brain.

"You're lying," Dean muttered, kissing the top of Castiel's head, and Castiel was actually reliefed that Dean knew he was lying.

"I'm sorry," Castiel muttered. "This is where they like to hurt me, because then they have an audience. They've sort of taught me to come here every morning and afternoon." Castiel looked down ashamed. "They've been glaring at us."

Dean lifted Castiel's chin, smiling at him with a micheavious glint in his eyes.

"Can they hear us?"

"Probably," Castiel admitted. Dean kissed his nose.

"How do you think they'd react if I said you were beautiful?" Dean asked, his piercing eyes looking at Castiel and Castiel only, and the intimacy of the situation made Castiel's breath hitch. "Or if I talked about how cute you are when you blush, and how much I love holding you? How do you think they'd react?"

Castiel kicked his feet a little, trying and failing to not blush. He could feel the people bullying him glare even more, nearing the two slowly. They definetly heard.

"Do you think they know how much I love running my hands over you or even how much I think about you," Dean continued. He kissed Castiel's forehead lightly, and then placed their foreheads together.

"I bet they don't even know how much I love kissing you." Dean concluded his theatrics by leaning down at pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. One of those kisses that made Castiel go limp in Dean's arms and have trouble breathing once Dean finally pulled away.

Dean grinned down at Castiel, wrapping his arms aroung him and rocking them both as Castiel panted quietly, still trying to catch his breath from the surprise of it all. Then, behind them someone cleared their throat, making Castiel whimper and cower in Dean's eyes for a moment. Then he took a deep breath and turned to face his long time tormentor. Alastair.

"Castiel," Alastair hummed. "Long time no.. Chat."

Castiel didn't reply. He just instinctively got to his feet and lowered his eyes. He knew not to speak until ordered.

"And haven't you and your new owner gotten. Roomy?" Alastair chuckled, his voice low. "Did you forget about me Castiel? Have you been a bad boy?"

"I have been a bad boy," Castiel whimpered, not even pausing to think before answering. Alastair chuckled again, something that sent horrible chills down Castiel's spine and then he shoved Castiel sharply to the side. Castiel expected to hit the floor. Instead he fell into Dean's awaiting arms.

He nearly forgot Dean was here.

Dean looked down at Castiel, brushing his hair back and rubbing something off Castiel's cheek before helping him get to his feet. Then Dean turned to Alastair, a look of pure rage on his face.

"I don't know exactly what you two had going on, but I do know it ends here. As long as I am around you will not so much as touch Castiel. Do you understand?" Dean's tone of voice was strong and assertive, and even though Castiel knew Dean wasn't talking to him, Castiel felt himself shiver.

"Oh. Your new owner is scary isn't he?" Alastair snickered. "Do you like your new owner Castiel? Do you like being Dean's bitch?" Castiel lost the fight to stay silent.

"Yes." The response was weak and broken, but it still made Dean tense up a bit. Alastair noticed Dean's discomfort and smiled, running a slender finger over Castiel's features.

"Isn't Castiel a good pet?"

"Cas isn't some pet, Dean snapped, threatningly stepping towards Alastair. "You can't just boss him around and treat him like he is dirt. You can't just shove him down and pretend that you are better then him. You can't treat him like an animal when he is a person. A good person." Dean was screaming at this point, and everyone in the library was staring at them. "A lot better then the rest of you people at this school. Do you all just watch in glee while he is essentially tortured for no reason other then he is better then you? Better. Kinder. Nicer. Beuatiful. You can't even began to understand how much I l-" Dean stopped himself, growling. "How much I loathe the way you treat him."

Everyone in the library was silent. All standing stock still staring at what was unfolding in front of them. Dean seemed to take this as disbelief and almost as if to prove his point, Dean pulled Castiel into a kiss. It was desperate, and not nearly as soft and gentle as some of the ones they had shared but it was no less cherised.

Castiel gasped. staring up at Dean in nothing but surprise. Then as if he was deciding something for himself, Castiel surprised everyone in the library, by grabbing Dean by the lapels of his jacket, and pulling him into his own kiss.

"I love you," Castiel muttered, staring up at Dean with new found confidence. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Castiel was grinning up at Dean now, for a different reason other then the fact that Dean was so shocked he seemed unable to reply.

"I love you Dean Winchester," Castiel repeated a little bit shyly before kissing Dean again while looking right into those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." Castiel whispered it this time. "Don't say it back. I probably won't believe you. I just need you to know that I love you. I love you so much."

Dean kissed Castiel this time. A heart melting kiss that was nothing short of electric. When they pulled away nothing else in the world seemed to matter. The two boys just stared at each other, Castiel smiling, Dean shocked, until Charlie came up and tapped Castiel's shoulder. Reluctantly, Castiel turned to face her.

"I get the feeling that you have a lot to tell me."

Castiel blushed, glancing back at Dean who didn't look shocked anymore. His expression had relaxed and he was now just sort of smiling fondly at Castiel.

"Yeah. I guess I have a bit."

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel muttered, snuggling up closer to Dean. Dean hummed lightly, running his hands through Castiel's hair. After they basically screamed to the school that they were together, they spent most of the day explaining to people their relationship. Apparently they were together. Like together, together. As in boyfriend and boyfriend. As in dating. It was actually kind of thrilling to think about.

But now they were back at home. Dinner was eaten, things were explained, and now they were laying together in Castiel's bed, basically cuddling. Castiel had his head tucked into the crook of Dean's neck, and Dean had his left hand in Castiel's hand. His other arm was draped over Castiel's side, pulling him closer to Dean's chest.

"Yes?" Dean muttered.

"Do you mind telling me about your father?" Castiel asked hesitantly. Dean tensed a little, but then after a moment relaxed.

"Yeah, um. His name was John. John Winchester. He used to be really cool and nice. But then my mom died, and he started to travel around the country with Sam and I. We spent nights in old motels, and he would leave for days on and end, coming back drunk and violent." Dean took a shaky breath, pulling Castiel's body closer to his as if he were afraid to lose Castiel. "One day, I got fed up with it. And ran away."

Castiel pulled out of Dean's grip so that he could kiss Dean on the forehead. He liked kissing Dean.

"I love you," Castiel muttered, looking into Dean's eyes nervously. Since he first said it he found he couldn't stop saying it. The words just felt right in his mouth. Like all of this was supposed to happen, and the words should only be said to Dean.

"How can you love me?" Dean asked suddenly. He rolled away from Castiel, getting out of the bed and pacing for a moment on the floor. Castiel watched him in surprise, shifting so that he was on his knees. "I'm horrible. I had that complete speech about how people can't use you, and I used you myself."

Castiel frowned, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"What?"

"They way I treated you when we first met was horrible. You didn't deserve that," Dean replied, his voice low and frantic.

"Dean," Castiel said, pulling up the courage he needed to talk Dean out of this spell that he was in. "You treated me fine."

"No. I am just as bad as those bullies."

Dean lowered himself on the floor, putting his head in his hands and making an undescribable noise. Castiel pushed off the bed, crouching down next to Dean cautiously.

"No you aren't," Castiel pushed, placing his hands on Dean's shoulders. "You have never once hurt me like Alistair and the others did. And you are really nice to me."

"I basically forced you into this relationship. How do I know you don't have Stockholm's Syndrome?" Dean groaned out. Castiel blinked, only slightly offended by the statement.

"I don't have Stockholm's Syndrome."

"That what people with Stockholm's Syndrome say," Dean retorted. Castiel groaned out.

"Dean. I don't have Stockholm's Syndrome. You didn't force me into this relationship. You gave me a choice, and at anytime if I ever asked you to stop you would have. You even did the one time I asked you," Castiel insisted. "Besides if you had treated me any other way I probably wouldn't have believed you felt anything towards me. If you were soft and gentle when we first met, I would probably have thought it was all some dumb prank."

When Dean barely reacted Castiel kissed his temple.

"Dean. I love you. You are one of the nicest people I have ever met, and you treat me with gentle nudges and soft kisses. And I love you."

Dean flinched but looked up, looking like he wanted to argue but understood where Castiel was coming from.

"After being bullied most of my life, a flirty boy was the least of my worries," Castiel assured. "I must admit I didn't expect to fall so hard for you."

Dean chuckled.

"Same here."

They sat there in a thoughtful silence, the distress of the last moment gone.

"Why do you like me?" Castiel asked suddenly, leaning against Dean with detached interest. "Or why did you talk to me the first time. You've made it clear why you like me."

Castiel blushed at the multiple reasons that Dean had said he liked him and then blushed even harder when he caught Dean staring at him with with that stupid grin. That one that made his heart flutter.

"I just saw you in the library, and I don't know, I just thought, that kid looks like someone who would be fun to mess with. So I did. Then you were in class with me, and you were so damn cute and flustered and I knew eactly what I had done to you," Dean hummed lightly. "I didn't mean to do it, but once I started I couldn't stop. I admit I knew who you were. I didn't recognize you right away, but. You are the reason I came to this town."

"How did I do that?" Castiel asked, giving Dean a wide eyed look. Dean smiled, and pushed Castiel down so that he was laying with his head in Dean's lap. Then Dean began to run his hands through Castiel's hair, tugging it lightly.

"I read your dad's book. The one you helped him write, and I saw your picture on the back, and I just wanted to meet you," Dean smiled distantly. "I should have known that I'd fall for you." Castiel shifted in Dean's hold, shutting his eyes.

"I love you," Castiel muttered. Dean kissed Castiel's head lightly.

"I want to say it," Dean muttered. "I want to tell you exactly how I feel."

"I don't want to hear you say it," Castiel replied. "Not yet. I don't think I will ever be ready for that." Dean didn't say anything for a moment. He just tugged on the roots of Castiel's hair, and then kissed his temple.

"Okay. Good night Blue Eyes."

Castiel smiled at the use of the nickname, but fell asleep before he could even think to reply.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For one, totally wrote the first bit of this on my schedule for school. Secondly, when I was first writing this I consulted one of my friends cause I had a small case of writers block, and we decided that Crowley flirts with Castiel, Dean gets jealous and they have hot, uh, sex in a closet at school. But I had trouble writing that so it got adapted, and now it's this. And Together together is a totally RWBY reference. Sorry about that. Sorry about this. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

A few small weeks had passed since Castiel and Dean had their last serious conversation, and things were fine until the time for Chuck's latest book was to be published. It was a new book that was a simple romance novel, and there really wasn't anything special about it. But people were still overly excited about the release. Which was why one day just as school was being let out, Castiel found himself surrounded by random reporters.

"Shurley. Mr. Shurley." Castiel turned to the person talking to him, with a slight frown on his face. "Is it true that you wrote a major portion of your fathers new book?"

Castiel nodded awkwardly. He hated attention from people, especially when it came from the press. It made him want to shrink up in a small ball and die.

"It was o-only a few chapters," Castiel replied awkwardly. He dropped his eyes from the reporters face. "But yes."

"Mr. Shurley!" Someone else piped up. Castiel turned towards the person. "How have you and your father been?"

Castiel frowned at the unusual question.

"Good."

"Mr. Shurley!" Someone else exclaimed, Castiel turned towards the person, frowning a little when he couldn't see the person. "Is it true that you are head over heels in love with a hot boy with freckles?"

Castiel blushed red, and Dean pushed his way forward, smiling at his own comment. He immediately pulled Castiel into a kiss, and the press collectively gasped. There was a mixture of people calling his name and asking if this boy was his boyfriend. Castiel whimpered at the attention, and Dean chuckled, pulling him close to him and kissing his hair.

"Hey come on give him some space," Dean chuckled. "Castiel has other things to do. He doesn't need to answer these questions right now."

"Wait!" One person cried out, sticking a microphone in Dean's face. "At least tell us who you are. The whole world would love to know about Castiel's love interest."

Castiel nervously dropped his eyes, moving out of Dean's arms so that he didn't look so dependent on Dean. Dean just grinned down at him, pulling him tight against his side.

"Isn't he cute?" Dean said simply, and all Castiel could do was blush. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Seemingly satisfied the group of press slowly dispersed, and Castiel leaned into Dean's chest.

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes downcast. Dean chuckled lightly, and pulled Castiel into a deep kiss.

"Anytime blue eyes."

Castiel smiled against Dean's lips, and grabbed Dean's wrist, pulling him lightly.

"Let's go," Castiel mutters, not sure what else he is supposed to do. Dean nods, and they make their way back to Castiel's house. It doesn't take long for them to arrive, despite the fact that Dean insists on peppering kisses on Castiel. When they do get to the house, everyone is waiting for them.

Sam and Gabriel are settled at the kitchen table, eating from a large blue bowl, which looks to be full of trail mix. Chuck is in the kitchen, grabbing sodas from the fridge, and pulling out a bowl of fresh fruit. Charlie is in the living room, flipping through a book thoughtlessly. Then there is Jody, who is talking to Chuck while he grabs the snacks.

Castiel grins, and glances at Dean who is smiling too. Tonight is one of the nights where, all their closest friends come over and everyone just hangs out, watching tv, and playing video games. It's a tradition that started two weeks ago by accident. Charlie and Jody came over to talk, and they ended up having such a good time they decided to make a tradition out of it.

"Dad, they're back!" Gabriel called, glancing up at Dean and Castiel. Chuck made his way out of the kitchen, placing all the snacks on the table. Jody followed him out, smiling when she saw them.

"It's about time," she chided gleefully. "We were starting to think you had ditched us."

Dean took the bait, stepping forward with a grin.

"It was tempting, but then we wouldn't get to see little Sammy beat all you at chess," Dean replied with a shrug. Gabriel frowned from where he was sitting.

"Sam isn't beating anyone at chess," Gabriel informed, staring at the chess board in front of him, and moving his bishop forward. Sam laughed, and moved one of his pieces.

"Check mate," he snickered. Gabriel gawked.

"That's impossible, I have more pieces then you!"

"You know that's not how you play chess right?" Sam replied. Gabriel stared at the board in surprise for a while, before bringing his hand over to put the pieces back where they are supposed to be.

"I demand a rematch."

Sam chuckled, and shook his head, placing a hand on over Gabriel's.

"I would really hate to embarrass you again," Sam said, with a huge smile on his face. 'Oh's filled the room, and Gabriel flushed a red color.

"Oh you are on."

Castiel laughed lightly, and looked over to Dean who as it turned out was smiling down at him. Castiel blushed, looking down at his feet, but leaning a little into Dean's side. Charlie sat up on the couch, and pulled out a collection of dvds.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?" She asked, the question directed at Dean. Dean turned towards her, moving away from Castiel and to the dvds. Castiel stood at the door a moment before making his way to his dad.

"Anything I should do?" Castiel asked.

"Popcorn?" Sam suggested, momentarily looking away from his chess game. Castiel nodded, and turned to go to the kitchen, and make some popcorn.

"Hey whose seen _Pretty In Pink_?" Charlie asked aloud and before anyone could reply Dean interupts.

"Dude, we can't watch _Pretty In Pink_."

"What about _Ghost_?"

"No. We should watch something cool, like _The Shining_."

"Can we watch the _X-Files_?" Sam asked. There were a few chuckles and Dean shook his head.

"Too many episodes."

"Why not watch _Casa Erotica_?" Gabriel piped up, smirking. Jody happened to be walking behind him when he spoke, and ruffled his hair.

"We are not watching that," she chided. Gabriel flushed, and turn his attention back to the chess game.

"Okay, fine let's do a horror movie. Is everyone okay with that?" Charlie asked aloud. There were murmurs of agreement, but Castiel went pale as the scent of popcorn filled the air. He was not the best with horror movies.

"What about _Poltergeist_?" Dean suggested. Sam groaned.

"Dean we have seen that movie a million times," he complained, looking over at Dean with a puppy dog look. Castiel smiled at his face and then got the popcorn out of the microwave, pouring it into a bowl.

"Sam, the _Poltergeist_ is part of our cultural heritage," Dean insisted with a sniff. Castiel smothered a laugh, and put the popcorn on the table, sitting down criss crossed on the floor. Dean glanced at him, and beckoned for him to scoot lcoser. Castiel shook his head, and Dean gestured for him to come closer again. Again Castiel shook his head, and this time Dean pouted. Castiel rolled his eyes, but scooted closer to Dean, who then put an arm over his shoulders.

"Isn't the Poltergeist a 1982 horror movie?" Chuck asked, sitting down on the couch next to Jody. Charlie nodded, and put the dvd in the dvd player.

"It's a classic," she commented, and sat down next to Chuck. Dean sat down next to her, and Castiel sat next to him, and they all looked over at Gabriel and Sam who seemed pretty consumed in their chess game.

"Guys, we are about to play the movie," Charlie complained. Sam and Gabriel looked up, and Gabriel was pouting.

"But I have to beat Sam," he whined. Sam rolled his eyes, getting up from where he was seated.

"Gabriel's losing anyways," he said with a shrug. Dean laughs a little and Castiel finds himself smiling at the sound. Gabriel huffs, and stands up with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine whatever. I'll beat you next time Winchester," Gabriel insists. Sam scoffs.

"I'm sure."

Gabriel bumps Sam with his shoulder and Sam bumps him back before sitting down on the couch next to Castiel. Along with Dean and Castiel, Sam and Gabriel had been getting closer and were really good friends now.

The movie started to play and Dean grinned.

"They're here," he said in a pretty creepy voice. Most everyone laughed, but Castiel looked at him in confusion. Dean just laughed, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"You'll get in when the movies over," he assured. Castiel nodded weakly, and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. Dean seemed to notice his distress and put a hand in his hair.

"What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" He whispered into Castiel's ear. Castiel shivered a little.

"I don't like scary movies," Castiel muttered in reply. Dean chuckled.

"I'll keep you safe Cas."

Castiel blushed, but kept his head buried in Dean's shoulder. He stayed like that most of the movie. Once it was over they played a few more old scary movies like _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ and _The Birds_. Sam fell asleep during the first movie. Gabriel fell asleep soon after, and Castiel fell asleep during the third movie.

Castiel only woke up to the sound of banging on the front door. Castiel heard the others wake up too, and Chuck groaned loudly when everyone else on the couch woke up. The tv was crackling with static, and there was popcorn all over the ground.

"I'll get it," Castiel yawned, getting to his feet and knocking some trail mix on the floor. Dean got up, yawning as well.

"I'll come with you."

Castiel rolled his eyes a little, and ran a hand through his hair. Dean grabbed his wrist lightly, running his hand through Castiel's hair instead. Castiel blushed, opening the front door and swatting Dean's hand away.

"Stop it," he laughed when Dean put his hand back into his hair.

"Nah," Dean replied, he leaned in close to Castiel and kissed his cheek. Castiel whined.

"Stop it Dean," he complained playfully. Dean grabbed Castiel's hips, turning him to face him and pressed him against the gameplay.

"Nah. You know you love it," he muttered playfully. Castiel blushed, his gaze dropping.

"I do, kinda of like it," Castiel admitted. Dean grinned, tilting Castiel's chin up, and kissing his lips. Castiel leaned up, eager to return the kiss when someone cleared their throat. Castiel blushed deeply, and pushed Dean away.

Castiel looked over at the man who was at the door, somewhat embarrassed when he saw the slightly angry, slightly flustered man standing there. His face was flushed red, and he had black hair streaked with grey, wrinkles covering his bearded face, and tired brown eyes. His hands were hard, and worn, and it didn't look like he had changed his flannel clothes in a few years. Worst of all he reeked of cigarrettes and alchohol.

"I-I'm sorry," Castiel muttered. "Do I know you?"

Castiel whined a little when Dean so clearly ignored the man at the door step, and instead kissed Castiel's neck.

"Uh. No," the man replied, his voice deep and hard, and his eyes on Dean. "I am here to get my sons."

"Sons?" Castiel asked. Dean stopped kissing Castiel and looked up, gazing intently at the man.

"I'm here for Sam and Dean Winchester. I'm their dad."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I know I am not supposed to apologize anymore but sorry for not updating so long. And for the cliff hanger.


	11. Chapter 11: John Winchester

There was a moment of complete silence. Dean stared at the man, his father with an unreadable expression before he took a step back and promptly slammed the door in his fathers face.

"Dean Winchester. Open this door right now," his fathers voice said through the door. Dean growled, turning on his heel.

"You aren't welcome here John."

Dean stomped off and Castiel was about to follow when suddenly, Dean's dad, John spoke again.

"Hey, kid." Castiel turned towards the door, and frowned when he realized that John was watching him through the window next to the door.

"W-What," Castiel stuttered, crossing his arms and glances back over his shoulder. No one was around.

"Can you let me in?" He asked, his face morphing into a extremely hard look. "I'd like to see my sons."

Castiel shook his head weakly and turned again.

"Wait! Castiel is it?" John continued. Castiel ignored him and started to walk away, and John slammed his fist down on the front door.

"God dammit! Let me in!" He shouted. Castiel tripped over his feet a little, but continued walking away, even as John pounded on the door. By then everyone in the living room but Sam was awake, gazing at Castiel with tired curiosity.

"Who's at the door?" Chuck asked, squinting his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"J-John Winchester," Castiel stuttered out after a moment. An unexplainable tension settled over the room, as multiple people did various things. Chuck got to his feet, a mixture of fear and anger clouding his expression as he did so. Jodie followed him, looking confused but determined. Charlie glanced over at Sam, the only Winchester in the room. He was still sleeping, looking calm and unaware of what had just happened. He was curled up in Gabriel's lap, Gabriel's arm were tightly squeezing the boy close to him, and Gabriel looked up, pity on his face.

"Is he here for Sam and Dean?" Gabriel asked quietly, a frown settling over his face. It was clear he didn't want to lose Sam. Castiel had noticed that Gabriel was closer to Sam then he had been with anyone else in a very long time.

"I think so."

Gabriel tightened his grip on Sam, and then stood up, holding Sam in his arms.

"I'm going to put Sam to bed," he said quietly. "He should get more sleep."

Gabriel left the room, and Charlie looked at Castiel with a hint of a smile.

"Let's make pancakes. Everyone likes pancakes," she suggested. Castiel nodded, and smiled as well, but he was extremely worried about Dean in the back of his mind. Castiel followed Charlie into the kitchen, and they started bringing out the ingredients for pancakes.

It took nearly twenty minutes to finish making pancakes, and by the time they were done, everyone was excited for any excuse to pretend that John Winchester wasn't standing at the front door.

"I'm going to get Dean," Castiel said, getting up from the table.

"Someone should get Sam," Jody suggested quietly. Castiel barely heard Gabriel's reply as he got to his feet and walked to his room. As Castiel had figured Dean was sitting on the bed they shared, and was staring angrily at his clenched fists. Castiel entered the room quietly, and placed his head on Dean's shoulder sighing lightly.

"Charlie and I made breakfast," Castiel said quietly. Dean didn't reply, just unclenched his fists, shifting so that Castiel was lying his head more comfortable on Dean.

"I just need a second," Dean finally said. His voice was rough, and jagged and Castiel was almost afraid to be cut by it, it was so sharp.

"Do you want me to leave?" Castiel asked, reluctantly pulling away from Dean. Dean stopped him, by placing his hand on Castiel's hip.

"No," he said quietly. Castiel settled himself next to Dean again, leaning into Dean's touch as he kissed Castiel's forehead.

"I'm not old enough to be on my own," Dean said quietly. "I'm not old enough to be Sammy's legal guardian. He can take us back if he wants."

Castiel shuddered. He knew Dean was right. His father didn't have permission to have Dean and Sam in his house. If they went to court with this, it might earn them unwanted publicity, and they might lose, considering they didn't have any proof that John was a bad father.

"I won't let him," Castiel finally replied, feeling determination fill him. "He can't just come now and take you." Castiel got to his feet and smiled at Dean. "And you turn eighteen soon, you can get custody over Sam, and stay here."

Dean's look of hopelessness disappeared and he smiled to, wrapping Castiel in a hug.

"Thanks, Cas."

He smiled wider, and then tugged Dean's arm.

"Come on, we'll miss breakfast."

Dean followed Castiel into the dining room, there was now fruit and syrup and even bacon on the table along with pancakes and glasses of milk. Sam was there sitting next to Gabriel, smiling as Dean and Castiel entered the room.

"We were about to eat without you," he teased. Dean rolled his eyes and they both sat down at the table. Chuck smiled, and then held out his hand so that the people next to him would take his hands.

"I know we don't do this often but.. If no one minds, I think we should say grace," Chuck suggested. No one at the table objected, and they all grabbed hands, and bowed their heads.

"Our father who art in heaven. As we reach this time of uncertainty please lead us to do what is right, and please keep the family I have grown to now and love together. Amen."

Everyone dropped their hands and a moment of listening to John bang his hands on the door, and Sam spoke.

"Let's play a game," Sam suggested, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's called 'Who Am I?' You act like a fictional character, without revealing who it is and everyone else tries to guess who you are."

Charlie laughed a loud.

"I'll go first!" She announced, and got to her feet, flipping her hair dramatically. She cleared her throat, and then nodded her head to the left, looping her fingers in her belt loop.

"Hey y'all. How ya doing today?" She asked, with the fakest smile, and the worst country accent Castiel had ever heard. Gabriel outright snorted.

"Wow you are bad at that. You have the worst fake country accent."

Charlie turned towards him, cocking her head at him.

"Well, I'll have you know that I am not speaking in a fake accent. In fact I was born and raised on a farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas," Charlie said. She put on a fake pouty face and Sam jumped up.

"Bailey Pickett! The Suite Life On Deck!" He announced, grinning wildly. Charlie nodded, and smiled back at him, whereas Gabriel groaned.

"Oh come on, no one watches Disney Channel anymore. How was anyone supposed to know that?" Charlie stuck her tongue out at him, and Gabriel pouted as Sam got up himself. He grinned.

"This was is going to be really easy," he admitted with a shrug, and then darted across the room, shouting at the top of his lungs,

"I'm going on an adventure!"

Chuck nearly fell over laughing.

"Bilbo Baggins," he chuckled, standing up and ruffling Sam's hair.

"Oh, mom. By that point I'll be so high I won't even know where the phone is."

A silence fell on the group as everyone began trying to figure out who it was Chuck was being.

"Preston Wasserstein," Dean finally said, tilting his head a little. "Not Another Teen Movie."

Gabriel sighed again.

"No one has seen these movies," he grumbled. Dean ignored him, getting to his feet, and running over things in his mind.

"If going back to my room and watching Halloween H20 on cable qualifies as plans, then yeah," He finally said, shrugging lightly. This time, Gabriel got to his feet so quickly, the entire table shook.

"CJ FROM DAWSON'S CREEK!" He shouted, grinning wildly. When everyone looked at Gabriel with mild amusement on their faces, he frowned in embarrassment. "What? It's a good show. I like it."

He ignored the looks he kept getting from them, and got up, smiling brightly. He seemed excited to have a turn. He relaxed his face, and then began nodding his head as if listening to a song.

"We're tight," he said simply, smirking comically. Castiel groaned.

"You are addicted to that commercial," Castiel said simply. "And it doesn't count."

"Who is he?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"He is the Pepsi Max Delivery Guy, Max or something," Castiel replied.

"That actually does count," Sam said, smiling a little. "He is technically a fictional character."

"Thanks squirt," Gabriel replied, grinning.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry squirt."

Everyone at the table laughed as Sam pouted, putting more food in his mouth. There was a louder pound at the door, that got everyone's attention.

"Stop ignoring me dammit!" John's voice echoed through the house. "I'll break this door down!"

Chuck suddenly got to his feet.

"That's it," he snapped. He stormed out of the room, and Castiel followed his dad, with a quick step to the way he walked. Chuck pulled open the door, revealing a very surprised John Winchester, his fist frozen in the air.

"I want you to leave, this instant," Chuck demanded.

"Chuck?" John asked, his eyes wide. "What are you doing with my sons?"

"Watching over them, like a responsible parent should. Not coming home drunk every other night, and dragging your kids all over the United States."

Castiel looked over at his father in surprise. His dad was never this bold.

"Oh and you raised your son so well," John snapped back angrily. Castiel glanced at the man.

"He did," Castiel said firmly, earning surprise from both men. "He raised me just fine. I'm alive aren't I? I'm happy. I have friends, a family, a boyfriend. I've stayed in one place most of my life, I get good grades, I have a promising future, and my dad has been nothing but supportive and kind, which is more then I've heard about you."

Before Castiel knew it, John had advanced on him, and was pushing him against, the wall, his arm pressing sharply into Castiel's neck.

"You know nothing about me," John growled. Castiel choked, and before anything else could happen John was shoved to the side.

Surprisingly, Castiel fell on his feet, and found Dean standing there, his face red with anger.

"Don't touch Cas," Dean growled, his hand finding Castiel's and squeezing it reassuringly. Castiel didn't need reassured though. He knew he was safe.

"I will do whatever I want son," John snapped back. When Dean did nothing but glare, John gave Castiel and him a once-over, his face consorted into a look of disgust. "What would your mother think if she realized she had raised a stupid little fag."

"Don't bring mom into this," Dean snapped. "And you know she wouldn't care, because she promised to love us no matter what."

"I bet she wouldn't love you if she knew that you would end up killing her," John snorted.

"Dean didn't kill her," Chuck interrupted, looking just as angry as Dean. "And you know she didn't, we were all there. She died in a fire that your cigarette started. The kids were all out in the yard."

"But she went back in for him," John growled, pointing at Dean accusingly. "If he hadn't been hiding in a bush-"

"He had every right to be hiding," Chuck yelled, advancing John. "The house was on fire!"

"Mary-"

"Mary loved Dean and Castiel together," Chuck interrupted once again, and this time both Castiel and Dean froze in surprise. "She always said that they would be the best of friends when they grew up. She once told me that she was pretty sure that Dean was in love with Cas, and another time she told me that Cas told her that he loved Dean, and she laughed and said she would be the first one at their wedding."

Silence fell over them. By now everyone in the house were standing behind Chuck, all glaring at John, who was quickly realizing he was insanely outnumbered.

"How'd you even know where to find us?" Sam asked, the unspoken question echoing through the room. John was surprised by the change of subject, and was even more surprised to see his other son standing with Gabriel's arm draped protectively over his shoulder.

"Sam.." He muttered, before frowning. "I saw the interview with Castiel and Dean on tv, and I realized I was close."

A wave of understanding hit the group of misfits before John turned his attention back to Chuck, puffing out his chest like he was about to physically fight someone.

"I'm not leaving without my sons," John growled. All Chuck did was shake his head.

"Yes. You are," he stated. "You came into my house, you assaulted my son, and you criticized Dean, and blamed others for Mary's death. You are not welcome in my house, and you are not welcome near the people in my house."

John looked like he wanted to argue. He also looked like he wanted to kill someone, namely Castiel because he was mainly glaring at Castiel now.

"At least let them choose," John snapped, he gave Sam and Dean an expectant look, and seemed genuinely surprised when Sam nuzzled up closer to Gabriel, and shook his head.

"I'm staying," Sam said, avoiding his dad's eyes. "I like Gabriel, and Cas, and Charlie, and Jody, and Chuck. Everyone's nice here, and I like being in the same school all the time. And I like Dean being happy."

"And you Dean?" John snapped. Dean gave John a look that could kill. Even John shifted under the look.

"I think I've made it clear that I'm happy here."

John frowned, looking at his sons with a look of disappointment. Then he shook his head.

"Betraying family to be with some boy that won't even last," John mutter, clicking his tongue and rolling his head. Dean looked about to tackle his dad, but Castiel was able to stop him with a light touch of his hand. Then Dean breathed in deeply, and looked at his father.

"It will last," he stated, glancing at Castiel with the hint of a smile. "I love him."

Castiel was surprised to actually hear Dean say it, and he couldn't help the way he stood completely frozen for a while, not sure how to respond. John took this to his advantage.

"It doesn't look like he loves you," he retorted.

"I do!" Castiel snapped, suddenly thinking straight again. "I love Dean, I swear it."

John gave Castiel a look of genuine curiosity. For one second Castiel saw the look of a father in his eyes. He looked like he was proud of his son, but wasn't sure how to accept his sons sexuality. He looked like he wanted to accept Castiel, and wanted to be a part of this family.

But then the look was gone, and Castiel wasn't even sure he had actually seen the look.

"I'd like it if you left now," Chuck stated blandly. "As long as you are done harassing my family."

John looked like he wanted to argue, but instead he shot everyone a glare, and threw his hands in the air.

"Well then. When you're stupid little Cosby Family doesn't work out, don't come running to me, you stupid fags," John snapped, storming out of the house, getting into a car, and driving away.

There was an extremely long silence, and then finally people started to move. Sam shut the door, turning to face everyone else with a flushed face. Jody went over to him, smiling and ruffling his hair, and then Chuck spoke.

"So you think we should go out for lunch?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I don't know what happened, really I don't. I just kinda wrote. This is what happened.


	12. Chapter 12: Phone

Castiel was lying in bed, reading a book when Dean came in. He had been out for most of the day, and Castiel wasn't really sure where he had been so when Dean walked into the room, shirt untucked and hands behind his head, Castiel couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Dean," he introduced, putting down the book he was reading, and sitting back on his feet. Dean smiled back, closing the bedroom door behind him, before walking forward and kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Hi Cas," he finally said. He sat down in front of Castiel on the bed, and smiled even brighter.

"What?" Castiel asked, laughing quietly. He knew that look in Dean's eyes. Dean was hiding something.

"Close your eyes," Dean instructed. Castiel tilted his head, now confused.

"Why?"

"Come on Blue Eyes," Dean urged, knowing the use of the nickname would make Castiel blush. "Just trust me."

Castiel gave in, shutting his eyes and smiling a little.

"Hold out your hands," Dean instructed. Castiel did so, and Dean grabbed them with one of his hands, running a finger over the palm of Castiel's hand. Castiel shivered at the touch.

"Your hands are cold," Castiel muttered quietly.

"Hey do you want the present or not?"

"Sorry."

Dean's hands left Castiel's for a moment, and then something was put in them. It was cold, and felt like glass.

"You can open your eyes now," Dean said. Castiel opened his eyes, and looked down at his hands. It was a cell phone. An I-Phone to be exact. Castiel had never owned a cell phone before. With no friends but Charlie it just hadn't seemed that important.

"It's so that I can call you, or you can call me if you need something or just want to talk and I'm not around," Dean explained, smiling somewhat shyly. "There are already a few contacts in there, your dad, me, Charlie, Gabriel, and even Sam."

Castiel beamed, leaning forward so that he could hug his boyfriend.

"Thank you so much," Castiel gushed. He pulled away and looked down at his new phone. "It's perfect."

Dean smiled confidently.

"I knew you'd like it," Dean insisted. He scooted back to the head of the bed, leaning back against the bedpost. "Come here."

Castiel scooted over towards Dean, settling himself next to Dean, but Dean just pulled on his arm, a gesture that meant he wanted Castiel to sit on his lap. Castiel blushed, but climbed into Dean's lap, leaning back against his chest.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel's head, a smile clearly playing on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Castiel, and then buried his nose in Castiel's hair.

Castiel smiled as well, and clicked his new phone on and turning on the camera. He lifted the camera, and took a picture of Dean with his nose buried in Castiel's hair and eyes downcast, looking at Castiel.

Dean looked up when Castiel took the picture, and Castiel chuckled shyly.

"How do I make this make screensaver?" He asked softly, and Dean smiled, taking the phone. He clicked a few buttons, and then gave Castiel the phone back.

"There. Though, I don't think it's the best picture you could have taken," Dean stated, and one of his thumbs started stroking Castiel's stomach.

"I like it," Castiel said, leaning back into his grip. Dean grunted quietly, but didn't argue. He just pulled Castiel closer.

Castiel fiddled with the buttons on his new phone, going first through the pictures. There were 23 pictures on the phone and while most of them were just pictures of Dean there was three of Cas and Dean lying in bed together. One of which was of Castiel curled into his chest and Dean smiling down at him. A few of the others were of Castiel, in the middle of laughing, or just smiling. There there were the five that were completely and totally Dean and Castiel.

One had Dean whispering something in Castiel's ear, and Castiel's face was down, his face on fire.

Another was of Dean and Castiel basically snogging against the wall.

There was another of Dean holding Castiel close to him, kissing his head.

Another one had Castiel asleep in Dean's lap, legs curled up into him and head resting in Dean's lap. Dean was smiling down at Castiel, his left hand tangled in Castiel's black hair and his right arm was draped over Castiel's side.

The last one was Castiel's favorite.

It depicted Dean, arm hooked around Castiel's waist as he tried to kiss his forehead. But in the picture Castiel was laughing, face flushed and arms in front of him as he tried to push Dean away.

Castiel remembered all of these moments well, but he still had one question.

"Who took these?" Castiel asked. He tilted the phone screen so that Dean could better see the picture. Dean peered over Castiel's shoulder, hugging the boy closer to his chest.

"Gabriel, Sam, and Charlie," Dean replied. He kissed an exposed part of Castiel's neck smiling when Castiel gasped softly. "They helped me set up the phone."

"Oh," Castiel replied. "How did you even get the money for it?"

"I worked a bit," Dean replied, shrugging lightly. "Got this from someone for less then it's worth, but still in good shape. It's an I-Phone 5."

"Oh."

Dean chuckled, and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

"Yeah."

Castiel toyed with the features for a little bit, turning on and off things in the settings, figuring out how to use all the phones features, playing with its talking thing. Dean called it Siri. But after nearly an hour of playing with the features on the phone, Castiel got bored, pocketed the phone and pulled away from Dean, who whined at the loss of Castiel's body in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. Castiel shrugged, and walked over to the shoe bin.

"I am going to go for a walk," Castiel replied. Dean nodded, and watched Castiel as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Take the trenchcoat with you," Dean suggested. "You look good in the trench coat."

Castiel blushed, but put on the trench coat.

"I will be back in about ten minutes," Castiel assured. Dean nodded.

"Okay. But I get you for the night."

Castiel nodded, laughing nervously and then left the room, peeking into his dads room.

"I'm going for a walk dad," Castiel announced. His dad was at his desk, tapping a pencil on his desk.

"Okay. Stay safe."

Castiel smiled at the back of his dad's head.

"Writers block?"

"A very bad case, and my fans will be upset if I don't get this out in the next two months," Chuck said chuckling. "Wouldn't be surprised if they kidnapped you, and used you for assurance."

Castiel laughed.

"I'll stay away from ravaging fangirls."

"And suitable fanboys."

Castiel rolled his eyes, and backed up a little.

"Good luck."

Chuck grunted, and Castiel backed away, walking over to the front door, and exciting the house. Cold air blasted his face, and Castiel blinked, almost rethinking his decesion to walk.

But instead of turning back, he pushed through the air, and closed the front door behind him, sticking his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. He hadn't realized how much he missed the trench coat until just now. The familiar weight, on his shoulders and the tan sleeves brushing his wrists.

He loved it.

Castiel smiled to himself, kicking at some stray grass on the sidewalk as he walked. He walked for about five minutes, before entering an area of his walk that was usually empty.

Except today it wasn't.

There was a man standing in Castiel's path.

John Winchester.

Castiel took a step back, ready to run, but that was when he spoke.

"Don't run. I have a gun in my pocket, and I am not afraid to shot you."

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, but didn't run, just stood there, his fingers running over his phone.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked softly, his voice shaking. John sighed from where he was and finally turned to look at Castiel. He stared at him, dark eyes piercing Castiel's, and it made Castiel shiver and drop his eyes.

"To talk," John replied. He started walking over to Castiel and didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of him. "I just want to talk to the boy who is dating my son."

"Di-Did you know I would b-be here?" Castiel asked, staring pointedly at John's feet.

"No. But I was planning on finding some way to talk to you anyways," John replied. He leaned forward so that he could whisper into Castiel's ear. "You shouldn't have left the house without your boyfriend."

"I-I can get around without Dean," Castiel replied. "I'd just rather not be around people like you without Dean around."

John laughed, his voice low and menacing.

"That's just an excuse to convince yourself that you are something without him," he hissed. Castiel winced and shook his head.

"I am something without him," Castiel insisted. He risked a glance up at John and found him staring at him somewhat angrily. Castiel stepped back in fear. "Just leave me alone, I never did anything to you."

"But you did everything to me," John replied, grabbing Castiel's left hand and tugging on his wrist. Castiel gasped and tried to tug away from him. He felt himself brush his phone.

"Take your hand out of your pocket," John snapped. Castiel did so, raising his hand.

"What do you expect me to do? Call Dean?" Castiel asked. John ignored him, and instead grabbed his other wrist, holding them both with a tight grip.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeves," John snapped. He shoved Castiel forward harshly, and Castiel fell to the ground, scraping his arm.

"What do you want with me?" Castiel asked weakly, pulling himself back to his feet and beating down his nerves so that he could glare at John and at least seem more menacing.

"What do you want from Dean?" John asked, staring Castiel down with a very intimidating stare.

"W-What?" Castiel asked, his expression changing to a softer one.

"What. Do. You. Want. With. Dean."

"I don't know. Nothing?" Castiel scratched the back of his head, and dropped his eyes. "I just want him happy maybe? I don't know. All I know is Dean likes me. Maybe loves me, and I love him and when he is done with me then I let him go."

"So you what? You would just let him use you? Like a toy or something?"

"No. I mean it could sound like that," Castiel replied quietly. "But I just respect that one day he won't want to be with me anymore." Castiel shrugged nonchalantly. "That's it."

John reguarded him curiously.

"You're just some useless slut aren't you?"

Castiel's eyes dropped and he took a step away from John.

"No. I'm not," he replied softly. "But I would like to go home now. Dean will be expecting me soon. My walk has extended the ten minute time limit I put on it before I left."

"No kidding."

Castiel whirled around, and saw Dean staring at them, fists balled.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, tugging on his sleeves nervously.

"You okay?" Dean asked, rushing towards Castiel quickly. He tugged up the sleeves of Castiel's coat, looking over Castiel's arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Dean what are yo-" Castiel was interupted by Dean pulling on the lapels of his coat, pulling their lips together in a kiss. Castiel melted into it, blinking in surprise when Dean pulled away.

"What was that for?" Castiel asked, blushing deeply and glancing at John nervously.

Dean didn't reply, he just nudged Castiel to the side, and marched over to John.

"I don't care why you were here. I don't care why you seem so insistent on shoving your way into my life, but I can tell you one thing and that is to stay away from my boyfriend, and his friends, and my friends, and his family. I never want to see your face again, or here that you were bothering Cas," Dean snapped, poking his dad. "Do you understand?"

Even John seemed surprised by his tone. But it lasted only a moment before that surprise was replaced by rage.

"You can't talk to me like that. I am your dad," John snapped.

"You haven't been my dad since mom died," Dean snapped. He gave his father one last glare and then turned on his heel storming back towards Castiel.

"You ready to go?" He asked, the edge dropping from his voice in remarkable speed. Castiel nodded wordlessly and allowed Dean to grab his wrist and pull him back towards where they had come.

"Castiel!" John's voice screamed, making Castiel look over his shoulder back at him. "I'm not done with you."

And with another sharp tug, John was out of his sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just made the best relization ever! Well in my perspective. Cause the way I've been writing Cas, I was afraid their relationship was kind of I don't know how to say this but Castiel does what Dean asks, no questions asked usually and I was afraid it was kind of slave/ master-y but I've kinda realized it's really just that Castiel trusts him, like the Doctor and Rose's relationship. And it kinda scares Dean how much Castiel trusts him I think, like he isn't used to it. He's not used to someone trusting him with his life, yet here it is, and it's kinda like. That whole, 'I could save the world. But lose her' thing. And I don't know where this was going, but uh. Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking that. Rewatching Doctor Who and all, kinda excited ha. Sorry.

Also I'm just gonna pretend I didn't update for so long. I'm glad we had a snow day at school now cause I actually did something. Which is pretty good. I think.


	13. Chapter 13: Flirting

"You trust me right?" Dean asked the minute they were back in Castiel's room. Castiel nodded, tilting his head a little as Dean pushed him to sit down on his bed.

"Of course I do."

"Good because I am about to yell at you, and I don't want to hurt you when I do but I really need to yell at you right now."

Castiel blinked, but nodded.

"I'll be fine."

Dean seemed to visibly relax at that response.

"What the hell were you doing with my dad?" Dean asked , his voice sharp.

"I didn't meet him or anything if that is what you are thinking. I was just walking and he was there and I was going to run, but he told me he had a gun," Castiel dropped his eyes to the ground. "He said he was going to shot me, I'm sorry Dean."

"It's not your fault," Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. Castiel didn't risk a look at him. He just stared at his fingers, feeling like a scolded child.

"How did you know where I was?" Castiel asked softly.

"You called me," Dean replied sharply.

"I didn-"

"You must have activated Siri or something," Dean told him. "Were you even thinking about what he could have done to you? You should have run, he didn't have a gun and I know you couldn't have known that but next time can you please just run?"

"I don't understand wha-"

"He could have killed you!" Dean interupted, grabbing Castiel's shoulders and forcing him to look up at him with wide blue eyes. "He didn't need a gun to kill you, and he pushed you down and he could have hurt you. If my dad hurt you much less kill you I would never be able to forgive myself."

"It wouldn't have been your fault," Castiel insisted. Dean just stared at him. "You couldn't possibly think that it would be your fault."

"Cas. I love you," Dean said with some difficulty. "I don't want you to be hurt, I can't let you be hurt. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Do you understand that?"

Castiel resisted the urge to drop his gaze and instead nodded eagerly.

"Of course."

"Really? Because I heard you earlier on the phone talking to my dad."

Castiel paled, and this time did drop his gaze.

"Oh."

"I'm not going to get tired of you," Dean continued. "Cas please look at me. I need you to believe me on this."

Castiel reluctantly lifted his gaze.

"I'm not going to get tired of you," he repeated. "I want to be with you forever. Okay?"

Castiel flushed nodding slowly.

"Do you mean it?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Yes. I-I get it. I mean it this time." Castiel fiddled with his fingers nervously. "I love you."

"God dammit, Cas," Dean complained. "Do you know how hard it is to be mad at you?"

"N-No?" Castiel asked unsurely. Dean laughed lightly, leaning forward to kiss Castiel. Castiel pushed Dean back and frowned.

"I'm sorry Dean," Castiel apologised. Dean looked at him, worried.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean stated, sitting on the bed. It dipped and Castiel fell sideways on Dean. He blushed, and went to move away but Dean wrapped an arm around him, keeping him from moving.

"But I do. I'm useless. I can't ever do anything alone without needing you to save me," Castiel sighed, and buried his head in Dean's shoulder. "I just mess everything up. I'll try not to next time."

Dean pulled Castiel into his lap, and tilted his chin up so that he was forced to look at him.

"Cas. You didn't do anything wrong okay? You are perfect," Dean said softly. He kissed the top of Castiel's head somewhat hesitantly.

"But-"

"Cas," Dean interupted, holding Castiel closer to him.

"Okay," Castiel sighed in defeat. He looked up at Dean tentatively and recieved a gentle smile. Castiel relaxed in Dean's touch and leaned his head against Dean's chest. His hands went to the hem of Dean's shirt, and he ran the material through his fingers, tugging at it nervously. All he could think about was how much of a wreck he was.

Dean seemed to notice his discomfort and lifted a hand to Castiel's hair, running his fingers through the strands and tugging at the stray pieces. Castiel whined lightly, and closed his eyes.

"So you.." Castiel trailed off somewhat awkwardly. "You want to stay with me?" Castiel asked softly, opening his eyes to stare at the fabric he was playing with.

"Of course," Dean assured. He got to his feet, holding Castiel in his arms. Then he placed Castiel down so that he was standing.

"We should get ready to go to bed," Dean suggested.

"It's the middle of the day," Castiel argued. Dean shook his head and pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders.

"I know," Dean replied quietly. He smiled and then proceeded to slowly begin unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Castiel blushed, pushing Dean away gently.

"I can get undressed myself," Castiel insisted. Dean chuckled, no longer smiling softly but grinning broadly.

"But this way when I watch you undress it isn't so weird."

Castiel blushed deeply and this time when Dean went to finish unbuttoning his shirt, he didn't argue. Instead he watched Dean's fingers work, slowly ducking the buttons through the slots in his shirt. Dean continued that motion until the shirt was completely unbuttoned.

Dean smiled, grabbing the unbuttoned shirt, and pulling Castiel towards him, stopping him just before their lips connected.

Castiel whined a little, leaning up in an attempt to kiss Dean, but Castiel kept him just a few millimeters away from him with a certain expertise Castiel couldn't understand.

"Dean," Castiel whined. Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel into him with a tug. Their lips made contact and Dean kissed him briefly.

"I love it when you beg for me," Dean whispered, huskily, making Castiel blush brightly and bury his head in Dean's chest. Dean laughed, and pushed Castiel's shirt off his shoulders.

Castiel leaned back so that the shirt could fall to his feet. Dean pulled him back towards him, and placed an open mouthed kiss to Castiel's jaw before lowering his hands so that he could undo Castiel's belt. Castiel flushed when Dean's fingers brushed his skin, and watched Dean's face as he pulled off his belt.

Castiel smiled at his content look, and boldly leaned forward, kissing Dean's nose. Dean laughed in surprise and placed a peck on Castiel's lips in reassurance.

Dean dropped Castiel's belt and unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down slowly. Castiel shivered, and placed his forehead on Dean's.

"I've never had anyone but my dad undress me," Castiel gasped as he stepped out of his pants and Dean played with the elastic on Castiel's underwear.

"Good," Dean stated, smiling and leaning close to Castiel so that he could firmly kiss him on the lips. Castiel's face was on fire, and his skin felt cold as the air conditioner switch on somewhere in the house.

Then Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's body as if he could read his thoughts, and now in his embrace, Castiel felt nothing but warmth. He buried his head into Dean's neck, and wrapped his own arms around Dean's neck. Dean chuckled and then pulled away from Castiel.

"Let's get clothes on you then," Dean told him. Castiel whined when he pulled away, and Dean chuckled, rummaging through his own back, and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweat.

"Those are your clothes," Castiel pointed out, picking up the black ACDC shirt, in question. Dean nodded, taking the shirt from him and slipping it over his head.

"That's the point."

Castiel blushed and glanced down at the shirt.

"It smells like you," he commented, only a hint of embarrasment in his voice. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"I'd hope so," Dean replied. "I'm secretly hoping it will make you have dirty dreams about me."

Castiel flushed tugging at the hem of the shirt nervously. But he didn't reply, just leaned into Dean's touch, face on fire.

"I-I probably don't need the shirt for that," Castiel admitted. Dean smiled and tugged Castiel over towards the bed with him.

"You dream about me?" Dean asked, smirking in self-satisfication. "Does it get you all hot and flustered? Does it make you want me in the middle of the night?"

Castiel blushed, nodding in embarrasment and avoiding Dean's gaze while Dean sat down on the bed. Dean noticed their lack of eye contact and swept his hand under Castiel's chin, directing Castiel's eyes to Dean's.

Then Dean tugged Castiel onto his lap, so that he was straddling him and kissed his forehead.

"What happens in these dreams?" Dean asked, his eyes shining with mischief. Castiel blushed turning his head away from Dean.

"I- uh. Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing happens," Dean teased, rubbing circles into Castiel's sides. Castiel blushed deeply. More then nothing did happen. In fact a lot of shameful somethings happened in those dreams.

Castiel liked to pretend that those dreams never happened, so instead of talking Castiel leaned forward, hiding his face in Dean's chest.

Dean chuckled and began running his hand through Castiel's hair.

"Okay don't tell me about them," Dean sighed, but Castiel could still hear the smile in his voice. "One of these days I'll just have to give you a reason to stop having these dreams."

"I-I thought we were going to bed," Castiel stuttered.

"We can do a lot of things in bed," Dean replied his voice low. As if to prove it, Dean flipped the two over so that Dean was hovering over Castiel who was laying on the bed feeling exposed without pants on.

"Dean," Castiel whimpered, slamming his eyes shut so that he didn't have to see what was going on. Dean chuckled, and placed his hand on Castiel's cheek.

"Will you open those pretty blue eyes for me Angel?" Dean asked. Castiel reluctantly did so and stared back up at Dean. "You have no reason to be nervous."

Castiel blushed, and tentatively raised his own hand, running a gentle finger over Dean's freckles.

"Can we just go to bed now?" Castiel asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Dean smiled, and nodded, shifting so that he wasn't hovering over Castiel anymore, but was lying down next to Castiel. Then Dean rolled over off the bed, getting to his feet and peeling off his shirt.

Castiel watched Dean, feeling shy as he started counting the freckles on Dean's chest. Dean noticed and smiled, making Castiel turn his eyes away from Dean for only a second. Then Dean slowly pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his underpants.

Castiel blushed when Dean climbed back into bed, and settled himself next to Castiel, holding him close, and tangling his fingers in Castiel's hair. Castiel curled up next to Dean, pressing his face into Dean's warm chest.

"Dean," Castiel said quietly. Dean pulled a blanket up so that it draped over their bodies.

"Yeah?"

"Your dad said he wasn't done with me," Castiel whispered.

"Yeah. I heard."

Silence followed, mainly because Castiel wasn't sure what else to say. Finally Castiel sighed and just pressed himself closer to Dean.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Dean asked, tugging Castiel's hair.

"Exactly," Castiel replied. He yawned against Dean's chest and balled his hands into little fists. Pushing them against his ribs.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I stayed up till five in the morning writing this chapter so it got done really quickly.


	14. Chapter 14: Virgin

"So Cas," Charlie prodded, nudging Castiel in the side lightly. They were at school and Dean had gone off to help Jody get some new textbooks so that left Charlie and Castiel alone.

"Please don't ask me about-"

"Your sex life with Dean?"

Castiel flushed and shook his head furiously.

"We.. We haven't done that. W-We don't do that," Castiel insisted. Charlie raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"There is absolutely no possible way that you two are not getting it on," Charlie replied, placing her hands on her hips and then narrowing her eyes. "Unless you are avoiding it."

"I'm not avoiding it," Castiel denied, kicking at the ground. "I'm just putting it off."

Charlie scoffed, grabbing Castiel's shoulders.

"Come on, Cas. What are you worrying about? It's Dean," Charlie pushed.

"Do we really have to talk about this," Castiel groaned, trying to push Charlie away gently.

"Yes Cas we do," Charlie insisted. "You can't be a virgin forever and you're already 17, you should have lost your virginity ages ago."

Castiel blushed, dropping his eyes and tilting his head.

"It is not that bad of a thing," he muttered, feeling embarrassed. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah it isn't a bad thing. Unless you have Dean Winchester as a boyfriend. You two should be having hot gay sex right now."

"Charlie!" Castiel hissed, jumping towards Charlie, and placing his hand over her mouth, checking his surroundings to make sure that no one was watching them. Which no one was, because they were in a classroom. Charlie licked Castiel's hand and he removed it frowning. She just smiled triumphantly and then shrugged.

"I'm just saying. If you are going to lose your virginity to anyone, it should be Dean. He's a good guy, and probably a sex god," Charlie muttered. Castiel ducked his head, and of course this was when Dean came in heaving a stack of text books.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean asked, placing his stack of text books on Jody's desk and smiling. Castiel blushed, making sure not to look into Dean's eyes.

"You being a sex god," Charlie replied.

"I am pretty good in the bed," Dean hummed. Castiel felt someone wrap an arm around his waist, and he couldn't help but blush when he recognized that the arm belonged to Dean. "Isn't that right Cas?"

Castiel buried his head in Dean's arm, whining too softly for Charlie to hear, but loud enough that he was sure Dean heard. Dean ruffled his hair, and Charlie chuckled.

"As I've heard Cas wouldn't know," Charlie teased and Castiel pressed his face into Dean more.

"Please stop talking about my lack of sexual engagement," Castiel groaned. There was a moment of silence, and then Dean spoke.

"Wait. You're a virgin?"

Castiel's eyes widened in realization and he shifted, moving so that he was hiding behind Dean.

"N-No," He stuttered, burying his head in Dean's back, and balling the guys shirt in his hands. He tugged on the shirt tightly.

"You are," Dean replied, his voice filling with curiousity and humor. He turned and lifted Castiel's chin so that he had to look at him. "You've never been with anyone before?"

"Not a single person," Charlie spoke up, and Castiel would have glared at her if he wasn't so vigourously trying to avoid Dean's eyes.

"That is not true," Castiel muttered. "I am with someone now. Being Dean but still."

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss him briefly. Castiel flushed and buried his head in Dean's chest.

"I'm honored to be your first real relationship," Dean teased affectionately. Castiel didn't reply. Just whined quietly.

"You were also his first kiss," Charlie added.

"Charlie," Castiel exclaimed, looking up to stare at Charlie with wide eyes. Charlie chuckled, shrugging apologetically. Castiel groaned, and moved a step away from Dean to nervously pull at his hair.

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Castiel.

"You never told me that you'd never kissed anyone before," Dean said quietly, but it was just a gentle tone of voice, one that was meant to comfort, Castiel was sure.

"It never came up," Castiel commented, his voice quiet, and his eyes glancing down at the floor. "And I didn't really want you to know. It's kind of embarrassing."

"I don't care, I just wish I had known," Dean said, stepping forward and kissing the top of Castiel's head. "It was your first kiss it should have been more special."

Castiel flushed, and Charlie made a fangirl noise, making both Dean and Castiel look at her. For once she flushed and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry," she apologised. "You can go back to uh, that."

Castiel moved away from Dean, tapping his fingers against his leg nervously. Dean frowned a little, but didn't do anything but shove his hands in his pockets. Charlie seemed to notice the tension in the room, but Castiel didn't care, he felt awkward.

He shouldn't, Castiel knew that he shouldn't. Dean didn't care that Castiel was a virgin that had never done anything with another person before that was in anyway intimate. At least Castiel was pretty sure he didn't care. How should he know. Dean was still a mystery to Castiel, and even with how much he knew about Dean, he was still irrationally afraid of Dean not wanting him, or just using him or something like that. Because in the end that would mean Dean leaving him, and Castiel didn't want that to happen at all.

"We should do something this weekend," Charlie said after a long moment of silence. "Or tommorow, actually. What about tommorow, after school?"

Castiel turned to her, and gave her a suspicious look.

"Where is this event? Tommorow, after school?"

Charlie gave Castiel a look that he knew all to well.

"The mall."

"No."

"Oh come on, you don't even know what I'm going to say," Charlie protested, giving Castiel a little bit of a pout.

"Yes I do! And I won't do it. Not again. Last time I got stuck between a Hansolo, and Princess Leia, while they were kissing," Castiel exclaimed, crossing his arms and frowning.

"What is it?" Dean asked, giving both Castiel and Charlie an odd look. He looked a little awkward, standing there with his hands in his pockets, and he looked kind of cute like that.

"It's a Con, at the mall, and my favorite actress Gilda Arkhmoor is going to be there, and I have to meet her, come on please."

"I'm not going," Castiel stated, not even bothering to think about it.

"Oh come on Blue Eyes. It's obviously Charlie's absolute dream to meet this person. Aren't we obligated to go with her and help her fantasy become reality?" Dean asked. Castiel frowned just slightly, tilting his head.

"You want to go to the con?"

Dean almost looked offended by the question.

"Of course. We have to support Charlie here."

Charlie scoffed, laughing aloud as she did so.

"Admit it Freckles. You don't want to go for me. You are just secretly a little nerd, and you want to come for yourself," Charlie scolded. Dean shook his head, feigning surprise.

"You have misjudged me, Ginger. I am absolutely not, and will never ever be, a little nerd," Dean argued. Charlie shook her head.

"Nu- uh," Charlie crossed her arms, eyeing Dean suspiciously. "You just want to go to the con for fun. Admit it Dean. You are a nerd."

"I refuse," Dean said, shaking his head stiffly. Castiel couldn't help chuckling at Dean's facial expression, and he only ended up looking away when he noticed Dean turned to him.

"Besides," Dean continued as if the intrusion never occured. "I have to be there to protect my boyfriend."

Castiel blushed.

"I don't need protecting," he muttered. Dean chuckled, and Castiel felt his hand land on his shoulder, tentatively at first, but confidently after a moment.

"I know. I just like to keep you safe," Dean replied, placing a kiss on Castiel's temple. "It's kind of my job."

"Then what's my job?" Castiel asked, dropping his head a little in complete embarrassment.

"To be perfect," Dean replied pointedly.

"I must be failing that then," Castiel sighed.

"No, angel." Dean turned Castiel around, wrapping his arms around his hips. "You are exceeding all expectations."

Castiel blushed, looking down at his feet, in an attempt to avoid any eye contact with Dean, but failing when Dean pointedly told him to look up at him.

"You are so beautiful," Dean insisted. "And you are absolutely perfect."

Castiel leaned forward, burying his face in Dean's chest and whimpering quietly.

Because he wasn't perfect. Castiel knew that much. It was pretty obvious. But Dean seemed to want Castiel believe the words, and that was something Castiel just couldn't understand. Why did Dean care?

"Fine, I'll go to the stupid Con," Castiel muttered. Charlie squealed, running over to Dean and Castiel, hugging them tightly.

"I swear you won't regret it! It will be so cool!" Charlie interupted herself with a second squeal. "I'm going to meet Gilda Arkhmoor!"

She let go of Dean and Castiel to jump around the classroom, fist pumping silently. Castiel laughed, and suddenly Charlie froze.

"I'm going to meet Gilda Arkhmoor," she said quietly, as if it were the most terrifying moment in her entire life. "I'm doomed. What if she hates me? Or is actually really mean in real life? No that's impossible, it's Gilda I mean she must be wonderful.."

By now Charlie was talking to herself, and Dean looked at Castiel with a questioning look on his face.

"Charlie has a bit of a crush on Gilda," Castiel explained. Dean nodded, and they watched her talk to herself, until Jody came in.

"Okay kids, take your seats. We are going to be reading Animal Farm by George Orwell," Jody announced, handing each of her students a small book. Castiel looked down at his copy. It was small, had the words, _Signet Classic_, typed on the very top of the book, and in the center of the book read, George Orwell, in maghony, and Animal Farm, written over a small water color paint picture of a pink pig.

The rest of the book was white.

"Animal Farm?" Castiel asked, flipping through the pages curiously.

"I've heard of this book," Charlie piped up. "It's about animals that can talk, and take over the farm they live on in hope of one day being free right?"

"That is correct," Jody agreed. "It's a classic, and the School Board is kind of forcing us to read it. So, we are going to be listening to the Audio Book and taking a test. Sound good?"

Castiel found himself nodding along with Dean and Charlie, and the three students found themselves sitting in the front row of the classroom, waiting for Jody to play the audio book.

"_Mr. Jones of the Manor Farm, had locked the hen-houses for the night, but was too drunk to remember to shut the popholes. With the ring of light from his lantern dancing side to side, he lurched across the yard, kicked off his boots at the back door, drew himself a last glass of beer from the barrel in the scullery, and made his way up to the bed, where Mrs. Jones was already snoring..._"

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm in a musical at school, and it along with my inability to write this chapter has been my reason for being unable to update in such a long time. Animal Farm is a shitty book by the way. Just because I wrote it into this does not mean I suggest you read it.


	15. Chapter 15: The Con

_Short steps, deep breath_  
_Everything is alright_  
_Chin up, I can't_  
_Step into the spotlight_  
_She said, "I'm sad,"_  
_Somehow without any words_  
_I just stood there_  
_Searching for an answer._

_-Everything's Alright, Laura Shigihara_

* * *

"Hey dad, I'm going to a Con with Charlie and Dean. Is that okay?" Castiel asked, poking his head into his fathers room. Chuck didn't look good. He was pacing the room, hair a mess, paper strewn all over the floor, and dark sleep circles under his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Con? People? Write. I mean right. Books, I mean, yeah Sas. I mean Cas. You're Castiel right? Right. Cause you are my son. Right? Yes, Of course. But I mean you can go as long as your sister Lindy goes with you, okay."

Chuck went back to pacing, and Castiel was pretty sure that he didn't have a sister named Lindy.

"Who?" Castiel asked, stepping farther into the room, and accidently stepping on a piece of paper and looking down at it warily. "Dad are you okay?"

"What? Of course Greg, just go home. I'm sorry I have a lot of chickens to hatch you know?"

Castiel sighed, carefully stepping through his dads room to Chuck. This happened to his dad when he was stressed about his books. He got all his characters mixed up, and started messing up reality and his fictional universes.

"Okay dad, just.. How about you get some sleep?"

"But what if the world explodes again? Oh my goodness that is annoying." He paused frowning. "Wait. I have to save my son! He is with his boyfriend at the legendary mountain of Kran."

"Right okay. Don't worry about a thing," Castiel insisted, pulling his dads jacket off and push him back towards the bed. "I'll get your, uh, son and his boyfriend, and take them somewhere safe."

Chuck immediately started protesting and Castiel shook his head.

"No you are going to bed. You haven't slept in days and I know it."

"It's the apocalypse! I don't have time to sleep. I have toilet paper to hoard. Because in the apocalypse, you are really going to want it."

Castiel laughed lightly and pushed his father back onto the bed. His father let out a surprised noise and Castiel frowned at him. He walked over to his father's bedside table and grabbed his fathers medications, dropping it into a glass of water, sloshing it and making his dad drink it.

"Sleep well father. You can write your book later," Castiel assured. The medicine would help Chuck sleep. And it wasn't drugging Chuck. After his first psychotic break, Chuck's doctor had suggested that Castiel just give him the medicine, and let him sleep. His dad would be better in the morning.

Castiel left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him, and stumbling into Dean's arms. Castiel blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to steady himself. Dean just chuckled, steadying Castiel himself.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean assured, leaning down to kiss Castiel on the lips. "You ready for the Con?"

"I still don't want to go," Castiel muttered. Dean ignored Castiel, and instead spread Castiel's arms so that he could put his trench coat on him.

"You'll be fine angel," Dean assured. Castiel sighed, shaking his head a little but not arguing anymore. "Charlie's waiting in the car."

Dean made a little face as he mentioned Charlie's car but he didn't explain why, so Castiel didn't mention it.

"Is she driving? I don't think she should drive," he muttered, giving Dean a side glance once they were outside.

"I don't think she will let anyone else drive," Dean admitted, laughing quietly. Castiel laughed too, and they got into Charlie's car somewhat warily. Because she was in the front seat. Doing... Makeup?

"Charlie..."

"Yes Cas?"

"Are you putting on makeup?"

Charlie glanced back at Castiel.

"Yeah. So what?" She asked, actually sounding offended by the comment.

"Nothing," Castiel replied. Charlie smiled triumphantly and put away her makeup, putting both hands on the steering wheel of her car.

"Let's go to the Con then!"

* * *

The convention center was huge. Probably about the size of two football fields. And it was jam pack full of people of all ages, sizes, and fictional characters. People in booths called out to others, trying to show off all their geek merchandise and a few people Castiel knew where famous walked among the crowd, being stopped by different people. Castiel was pretty sure Robert Downey Jr. was signing the helmet of an imitation Iron Man, which seemed impossible because this was so great that Robert Downey Jr. should be here.

"How do I look?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"You look great," Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. "Why do you care so much about your appearance right now anyways? You've never seemed to care very much before."

Castiel stifled a laugh at Dean's implication. Charlie gave him a sharp glare, swatting Dean's arm.

"Because Freckles." Charlie emphasized the nickname, smiling slightly as she did so. "Gilda is so famous my charming personality won't be enough to have her remember me. So I have to look my best to at least have her masturbating to the thought of my face for the next week."

Charlie paused, but not long enough for either Dean or Castiel to say anything.

"I'm going to go find Gilda," she said. She smiled, giving Dean a pat on the back and kissing Castiel on the forehead, something Charlie only did when she was really worried about him. "Be careful Castiel."

She gave him a large smile and then whispered something in Dean's ear.

"See you later bitches!" She called out before disappearing into the crowd of people.

"What did she say?" Castiel asked immediately, turning to Dean in a desperate curiosity.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Dean assured quietly. Castiel frowned, getting a bad feeling that it wasn't 'nothing' but trusting Dean enough to tell him what it was if he ever needed to know.

"Okay."

Dean smiled at Castiel and gestured to the commotion surrounding them.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked. Castiel eyed the crowd, trying to sort out what they could do. But the sheer amount of stuff was overwhelming, and a sense of panic began to swirl through Castiel.

Instead of letting that consume him, Castiel pushed away the bad feeling and smiled.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" Castiel asked.

"Let's see if they have a Star Wars booth," Dean suggested, his eyes lighting up as he spoke.

"Okay."

Castiel followed Dean through the crowd, frowning when there was a sudden noise of pure and absolute joy.

"That's Castiel Shurley!" The voice exclaimed. "I'm going to go to talk to him."

There was a small beeping noise, and then someone was tapping on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel turned around, tilting his head at the guy now in front of him.

The guy had messy blondish hair and was wearing a tweed jacket, bowtie, suspenders, slacks, and a bright red fez was settled on his head. Castiel couldn't tell the age of the guy because of his bright childish smile and it made Castiel want to smile as well. But he didn't.

Instead he looked at the boy in front of him with an air of curiosity.

"Okay, Okay. Wow. Okay. Hi I'm Travis," the man started, a face splitting grin somehow growing on his face. "And I'm such a huge fan of your fathers books. You don't know how great it is to meet you."

"Oh."

That was all Castiel could manage to say. He must have looked ridiculous standing there, mouth slightly open and eyes wide, but that didn't deter Travis.

"Oh it's okay. I know you're really socially inept. But can I get a picture of you. Or even better record you for at least a second?" Travis asked, his eyes pleading.

Castiel nodded once, still dazed.

Travis made an excited noise, and scrambled to turn his camera on. As he did, someone put a hand on Castiel's shoulder, making Castiel jump in surprise.

It was just Dean.

"Cas?" He asked simply. It was enough to earn Travis's attention.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, finally turning his camera on. "You're Dean Winchester."

"The one and only," Dean replied, his eyes narrowing, and his hand lowering to Castiel's wrist protectively. "Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Travis! A fan of Castiel's dad. I saw you in an interview with Castiel once."

"Oh," Dean replied, his look of caution dropping and a smile replacing it. "Nice to meet you then."

Travis grinned excitedly, holding up his camera.

"Do you mind if I..." He trailed off, and Dean nodded, understanding the question.

"Of course," Dean replied. He smiled, and Travis mirrored it, and put the camera up.

"Smile?" He asked, and Dean smirked.

"Oh we can do better than that."

Castiel blushed at the implications and smiled nervously when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist for the picture. Travis took it, and then they were taking another picture, one with Travis in between them.

Then Travis switched his camera settings, and a little red light came on.

"Hi guys!" He said immediately. "I'm here with Castiel Shurley, the son of Chuck Shurley, the author, and his boyfriend Dean Winchester."

"Hi!" Dean said, waving at the camera like it was a person. Castiel frowned.

"Hello?"

Travis only smiled wider.

"This is the best day of my life."

Then he turned off the camera.

"I'm a youtuber," he explained. "Do you mind if I put this on YouTube?"

"It's cool," Dean assured, draping one of his arms over Castiel's shoulders, and pulling him close to his body.

Castiel leaned into the touch, a light blush spreading over his face as he dropped his eyes to the floor.

"It's been very nice to meet you," Castiel said, willing himself to look up at Travis. The guy smiled even brighter.

"Really?! Oh wow. Um. Hey if you don't mind, can you sign my copy of the book. Then I promise to leave you two alone."

Castiel nodded.

"It's no problem," Castiel assured. Travis grinned, handing him the book, and Castiel used a sharpie to sign his name right next to the picture of him in the book. He handed Travis back the book.

"Thanks," Travis gushed. He put the book in his bag. "Good bye! It was really cool to meet you two!"

Then without another word, Travis was gone. Castiel stared at the spot he had been in for a moment, before looking over at Dean who was watching Castiel quietly.

"What?" Castiel asked, his breath hitching as he looked up at Dean. Dean didn't reply. Instead he leaned down and captured Castiel's lips with his, pressing Castiel closer to him.

There were some squeals as they kissed and there were a few camera flashes, which startled Castiel. He jumped a little, still pressed against Dean's chest, but lips free so that he could turn and see a group of girls freaking out over Dean and Castiel kissing.

They were all cosplayers, that was plain as day, and they were talking so fast that Castiel only caught a few words. Like: oh my gosh, so kawaii, I can't even, new ship, and then they need a ship name.

Then one of the girls stepped up, adjusting her wig and smiling.

"Sorry, to interrupt you two but, what are you and your boyfriends names?" She asked.

Castiel flushed, looking up at Dean, who wasn't saying anything. He was just smirking down at Castiel.

"Uh," Castiel muttered, turning back to the girl. "My name is Castiel. His is Dean."

The girl smiled excitedly, turning back to her friends with a large smile on her face.

"What should we call them?" She muttered. The girls stood there quietly, thinking over the question.

"Destiel!" One girl announced finally. "It's unique."

All the other girls squealed in excitement, and then the sort of leader girl smiled brightly at Castiel.

"Okay cool. You guys go back to to being really cute, and we are gonna stalk you for a while to fuel about a years worth of ship fangirling."

"Uh? Okay?" Castiel replied unsurely. The girl just laughed.

"Oh by the way, what's your last name?"

Once upon a time, Castiel's father and other parental figures told Castiel not to talk to strangers, and it was probably implied that he not give them his last name either.

"Mine is Shurley, his is Winchester."

All of those people just had heart attacks.

"Wait, as in Castiel Shurley? The Castiel Shurley."

Castiel flushed.

"I am pretty sure there is only one of me," Castiel replied. Dean chuckled, and his arms wrapped tighter around Castiel's waist.

"Enough ladies. I'd like my boyfriend back if you wouldn't mind."

The girls giggled, and Castiel blushed as Dean kissed him in front of them. But the girls had warned they weren't going to leave earlier, and they proved themselves to be completely truthful.

They followed the two around for ages, snapping pictures, randomly blurting out fanfiction ideas, etcetera. Dean seemed to be having fun with it. But it made Castiel's heart beat faster, and the panic inside him swelled like the beginning of a storm.

Castiel couldn't stand the attention, and these girls weren't helping. Luckily, the girls left after about two hours, leaving Dean and Castiel to themselves.

But all that attention, for two entire hours, in a crowded Con was a little much for Castiel to handle, and he was starting to breakdown.

"Cas. Are you okay?" Dean asked, worry shooting through his voice. Castiel nodded briefly, the words not really registering. He was more concerned with his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out.

Anyone can handle anything for ten seconds.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

And now for another ten seconds.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

In. One. Out. Two. Three. In. Four. Out. Five. In. Six. Out. Seven. In. Eight. Out. Nine. In. Ten. Out.

"Cas. You are pale and shaking. Do you want to just go home?" Dean asked slowly.

"N-No," Castiel replied, snapped out of his calming techniques. He couldn't ruin this for Dean. He was enjoying himself so much, and Castiel didn't want them to have to leave early on his account. "I'm fine. I really am."

Castiel offered Dean a smile, but he didn't seem to take it.

"Hey, Dean Winchester!" A voice called out. Dean turned in surprise, a wide smile pulling at his lips.

"Benny?"

There was a man close to Dean's age and height who was nearing Dean and it looked like they knew each other.

The two met in the middle, hugging like bros would.

"It's great to see you man," the person -Benny, Castiel would assume- smiled brightly, a heavy accent weighing down his words.

"It's nice to see you too Benny." Dean smiled brightly, he briefly took a step back and nudged Castiel forward. Castiel stumbled, but Dean didn't seem to notice. It was a good thing too. The world was now spinning a bit, making Castiel dizzy.

"This is my boyfriend, Castiel. Cas, this is my old friend Benny."

Benny gave Castiel a bright smile.

"Hello Benny," Castiel said smiling brightly, trying desperately to hide how much he wanted to fall down on his knees and scream, and cry. It was an unexplainable feeling.

The world was spinning, there was panic in Castiel's stomach, all Castiel wanted to do was scream and cry, and there was so much pain, hitting Castiel like bullets.

Lucky for Castiel, Dean had returned his attention to Benny and Benny was no longer paying attention to Castiel. So, Castiel slipped away.

He tried not to scream, or cry, or run into anyone. He just pushed through the crowd until he was no longer surrounded by people. He found himself in a dark room, all alone, and it was perfect.

Castiel let out a wrecked sob, pressing himself against the wall, and hiding himself in a corner. He sat there for ten minutes, crying quietly.

But the inevitable came at the sound of Dean bursting into the room Castiel was in.

"Cas?!" He called out his voice frantic. He paused, and Castiel didn't dare utter a word. "Cas? Blue eyes? Are you in here?"

One failed muffled sob escaped Castiel's mouth, just as Dean was about to leave, and it made him freeze.

"Cas?"

Dean's voice was a little calmer now, like he was relieved to know that Castiel might be inside. Dean shut the door behind him.

"Cas?" He repeated.

Castiel looked up, sniffling when through his tears he actually saw Dean, standing not far from him. Castiel sucked in a breath, hoping to avoid any future where Dean saw him like this. There was a soft shuffle of shoes and Castiel burrowed deeper into his corner, desperately trying not to make a noise.

"Dammit Cas. I know you're in here somewhere," Dean muttered.

Castiel didn't reply.

"Castiel."

It was that tone. The way Dean spoke his name. Like it was a command, a suggestion, important, beautiful, and needed all at the same time. It got Castiel every single time, it made him want to completely break down, to run into Dean's arms, and apologise for making him use that tone at all.

"Please go away," Castiel whimpered. Before Castiel knew it, Dean was there, pulling Castiel into his lap, holding him against his chest, and running a comforting hand through his hair.

"What's wrong Blue Eyes?" Dean asked softly.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Castiel muttered in reply. Dean didn't say anything, clearly waiting for Castiel to explain what was wrong.

"I think I had a panic attack."

"Charlie told me that she thought you had bad anxiety," Dean whispered. "The time that you stopped to talk to that man, Travis, I couldn't find you for a minute and I was so worried that you had an issue."

Silent tears streamed down Castiel's face and instead of replying Castiel pressed himself closer to Dean's chest, listening to Dean's beating heart.

It beated quickly, but was gradually slowing down.

"Dean. Your heart is erratic."

Dean's heart sped up a few beats and Dean tugged on Castiel's hair.

"It's always like that when I'm around you," he finally replied. Castiel blushed.

"I love you Dean Winchester," he announced, and again Dean's heart sped up.

"I love you too Castiel Shurley."

"Winchester," Castiel said before he could stop himself. He blushed deeply when Dean's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"What?"

"Nothing. I-I didn't- I n-neve-"

"Yes you did. What were you thinking?"

"Winchester," Castiel sighed, giving in even though he was overwhelmingly embarrassed. "I was thinking about how nice Castiel Winchester sounds."

Dean didn't say anything for a really long minute and Castiel was terrified that Dean would break up with him right then and there for even imagining the prospect of them being married. But then Dean lifted him up, smashing their lips together in a desperate and sloppy kiss. When he pulled away Castiel was embarrassed to admit that there was now spit on his chin.

"I like the sound of that too."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel's beeping phone interrupted them.

It was a text from Charlie.

_I'm not coming back with guys tonight, so you have the place to yourself. *Kissy face*_

_-Your Resident About To Be Laid Lesbian_

_P.S. Use Protection._

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
'Llo. Sorry my friends. I've been out and busy.

Note: Travis was based off of WhatTravisSays a youtuber. He was wearing an 11th Doctor cosplay.

In a play, then home, do homework, study for tests, post on Insta, write, write, write.

It's a bit much. And this was a lot to write. I hope it's okay. Will probably be a bit choppy, I apologise for that. I will proof it later. I promise.

Another note: The next chapter will be about Charlie. In her point of view. After that we will go back to Dean and Cas.

And it's so late. I'm exhausted. I'll post again soon I hope. Sorry about the wait. I wrote it as fast as I could. And uh thank you to the guest who reviewed on my story, in a different language. XD. I had to translate it, but it was still very much appreciated. So thanks.


	16. Chapter 16: Charlie Bradbury

Charlie had been planning this day for a very long time.

She had spent weeks planning each and every moment down to the last second, planning, plotting, figuring out exactly how she wanted this to go down.

Castiel and Dean didn't have to come of course. Charlie knew that. But Charlie knew Castiel could have fun if he tried, and Dean would have fun no matter what they did as long as Castiel was there. So it would be no problem, as long as Charlie got them both to go.

Charlie wasn't exactly sure how long she would have to wait in line to meet Gilda, but she knew that the opportunity to meet Gilda would end at six tonight. Charlie wanted to be one of the last to meet Gilda. She wanted to be one of the last people Gilda saw. She'd be more likely to be remembered that way.

So until then, Charlie had about four hours to simply explore.

Which she intended to do to the fullest, starting with visiting the area dedicated to her favorite videogame, called The Game.

She was utterly obsessed with The Game. A massive multiplayer online role playing video game (M.M.O.R.P.G) that Charlie had been playing for nearly two years now. Most players played the videogame with guilds, or groups of players that worked together as a team, but Charlie had yet to do that. She was waiting for an opening in this one, The Knights of Good. But besides that, she just wasn't interested.

The Game was releasing a new area in the game and Charlie was eager to see it. Anyone at the Con received early access to the area.

"Hey you!" A voice called out. It was female, and harsh, making Charlie freeze and look around. She spotted a girl glaring at her fiercely. The girl was a short, skinny, asian girl with very tan skin and long, wavy, black hair. She was dressed in a bright purple tank top, with booty shorts on. She looked very annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you red head. Get over here," the girl ordered. Charlie blinked. Normally she would just ignore someone calling her over, but this girl looked like someone who would kill her if she didn't come over.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Charlie asked uncertainly. The girl crossed her arms, thrusting her hip to the side.

"I'm Tink. But you wouldn't know that, because we've never met before, and you don't need to know my name because we aren't going to talk again after this."

Charlie blinked.

"Then why-?"

"Am I talking to you now?" Tink finished, looking aggravated. "Because I like your bracelet, and I want it."

Charlie frowned, looking down at her bracelet. It wasn't anything special. Just some fan made game merchandise.

"But you can buy yourself one right over there," Charlie muttered, pointing to a table that had an entire display of bracelets just like the one that Charlie was wearing.

"See that's the problem. I don't want to pay for it. So give me yours, and I'll be on my way. Cool?" Tink proposed, batting her eyelids softly.

"No. Not cool. I'm not just going to give you my bracelet," Charlie replied, frowning, and stepping away from TInk. Tink sighed, and then smiled brightly, blinking her eyelashes, and twirling a strand of hair around her finger in a flirtatious way.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me that braclet?" She asked, looking amazingly innocent despite what she wanted.

"Are you flirting with me?!" Charlie asked incredulously. Tink's facade fell, and she sighed in annoyance.

"Aren't you a lesbian?" She asked, frowning deeply and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"How'd you know that?" Charlie asked. She looked at her hands, and flipped them over. Did she really look that much like a lesbian? She figured that she looked just like everyone else.

Tink looked away slightly, looking rather suspicious, before smiling sweetly and flipping her hair back.

"No reason," Tink replied. She looked back over her shoulder. "Come on Zaboo. We have work to do."

Then, without a goodbye, Tink began to walk away. An indian boy followed not far behind. He gave Charlie a smile.

"Hi! You are really pretty," he stated pointedly. "I would totally want to sleep with you if you weren't a lesbian."

The guy laughed awkwardly, shifting his weight somewhat awkwardly.

"Zaboo!" Tink called, sounding irritated.

"Got to go! See you later Charlie."

And like that, Zaboo and Tink were gone.

Charlie blinked. Once. Twice. And then she took a deep breath.

"Okay. That was weird," Charlie muttered. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memory, and then brushed back her hair. Yes that was a weird event, but it was a con. Weird things were bound to happen. She just needed to stay on schedule, and have a good time.

Charlie only had to walk a little farther to arrive at the area set aside for the Game. It was a large area, filled with tables set up with multiple computers and different players. Near the corner of the room there was a guy with shaggy hair, dressed like a pirate arguing with a worker, and next to him was an older man, dressed in a suite who looked confused.

Charlie made a mental note to stay as far away from them as possible.

She ended up sitting at a computer to the far left of the room, making her escape to go see Gilda that much easier. The girl next to Charlie, a large woman with short blonde hair, was eating some candy.

"Hi," she greeted heartily. "My name is Clara."

"I'm Charlie," Charlie replied, giving her a small smile. She turned back to her computer screen, but it seemed like Clara wasn't paying much attention to that.

"Have you seen the new area yet?" Clara asked, leaning towards Charlie. Charlie glanced at her, and shook her head.

"No. But I am excited to explore it."

"You know the flower Franklinia alatamaha?" Clara implored, her eyes boring into the side of Charlie's head. Charlie nodded, too distracted to really answer the woman. Franklinia alatamaha was a rare white flower that was extremely hard to find in the game. It was extremely valuable and could be used in trade at the market. But since the flowers were so hard to come by not many people had ever actually seen them or used them. Most people weren't even sure if the flowers actually existed.

"I found some. There is a batch of them that spans in a secret area I found in the new area," Clara exclaimed, smiling in unspoken excitement.

"Wait. Really?" Charlie asked, finally turning her attention to Clara. Clara nodded smiling triumphantly.

"Wanna see?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Charlie spent the next few hours with Clara playing on The Game, and it was nothing short of awesome. They gathered a ton of franklinia alatamaha and sold them in the market. Then the two dueled other people, and kicked ass.

But if Charlie was going to stay on schedule, she had to leave now, or else she would miss her chance to see Gilda. So she said her farewells to Clara and then got in line to see Gilda.

Gilda Arkhmor had been an actress since she was five, and Charlie had been watching her since she Gilda started. They were both the same age, and they both had some of the same interest. Gilda first showed in an episode of Barney. She caught Charlie's attention because her character refused to do anything but dress up like a fairy. Charlie had loved her from the start. She followed Gilda's career like it was a religion.

She hadn't ever wanted to miss a thing that happened in her career, and Charlie had always relished in the thought that the two were basically growing up together.

Charlie had always wanted to meet Gilda. Ever since she knew what an actress was, and now, she was finally getting her chance.

The line was short, and in no time Charlie was seeing her idol in real life.

Gilda was nothing short of beautiful.

She had caramel brown skin, and glossy, curly, light brown luscious hair. Her eyes were like little dots of chocolate swimming in pools of the creamiest milk, and her long lean body made her seem almost magical.

Charlie had been entranced by Gilda ever since she first saw her.

And now she was meeting her.

"Last person," a voice called, and Charlie stepped up. Gilda looked a little tired, but she still smiled brightly, and shook Charlie's hand.

"Hi, what's your name?" Gilda asked, her voice even softer than it sounded coming from the television.

"Beautiful," Charlie blurted. She blushed, and then ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I mean my name is Charlie. You're beautiful."

Gilda laughed, a noise that sounded exactly like the little bells coming right from Santa's sleigh.

"That's very nice of you," she said softly. "Have you been enjoying yourself here at the Con?"

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, but you are definitely the highlight."

Gilda again smiled, and then turned to her camera man.

"Ready to take a picture?" Gilda asked. Charlie nodded, feeling a pang of disappointment run through her. Gilda was hurrying things along. She didn't want to talk to her.

Gilda wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulders, and they both smiled.

_Click._

"That's a wrap," a man announced. All around people started to pack up and Charlie looked at Gilda, feeling shy for one of the first times in her life.

"So, I've had a really long day and I'm kind of tired. But I wouldn't mind talking to you for a little longer," Gilda said, smoothing out her dress and meeting Charlie's eyes. Charlie grinned excitedly, and nodded.

"That sounds awesome! If you want, we can leave the con, and get some coffee?"

Gilda nodded.

"That sounds great, I'll just grab my things."

Charlie watched Gilda leave, with an extra sway in her hips, and a wink thrown in Charlie's direction that made Charlie's heart flutter.

"Wait!" Charlie called suddenly. Gilda looked back at her, seeming slightly confused before Charlie promptly grabbed Gilda's shoulders, and kissed her hard on the lips.

The kiss was perfect. They both melted into the kiss.

Gilda adjusting into it by wrapping her arms around Charlie's shoulders, and Charlie adjusting to it by grabbing Gilda's silky cloth covered hips, and pulling Gilda right up against her body.

They broke apart after a minute. Both girls were panting silently, trying to catch their breaths when Gilda looked up into Charlie's eyes somewhat innocently.

"I didn't want you to leave before I got to do something crazy," Charlie muttered, laughing quietly. Gilda grinned.

Well it changed my mind about one thing," she admitted, shutting her eyes, and placing her forehead on Charlie's. "I think we should go to my hotel room instead of the coffee shop."

Charlie's breath hitched, and she began to smile like a foul.

"Y-Yeah. That sounds like a much better idea."  
Gilda pulled away, her fingers wrapped around Charlie's wrist as she led her down to where Gilda had been originally headed.

"This time, how about you come with me to get my stuff," Gilda cooed, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Wouldn't want you to get jealous."

Charlie laughed quietly, and nodded slowly, making a mental note to text Castiel as soon as she could.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter was hard to write. Sorry about how late it is. I writer's blocked. Next chapter is *cough* smut. It's halfway written. Smut is hard to write. I have an essay to write right now, so I haven't edited this yet, and I didn't want to make y'all wait any longer for this update so, uh, here. Hope it's satisfactory.

Also special guest appearences of guests from characters from the web series The Guild.


	17. Chapter 17: What V-Card?

After staying in the secluded dark closet at the con for about ten minutes, Dean finally convinced Castiel to leave the convention center and go home with him.

It was a long car ride, filled with silence. Dean consistently sent Castiel worried looks and Castiel stared out the window of the car. He knew he looked to be calm and composed, but in reality his thoughts were flying so fast that Castiel wasn't even sure what he was thinking about.

It wasn't until they were safely inside the empty confinements of Castiel's childhood home that Dean spoke.

"Cas, you need to breathe..." Dean said calmly, sitting on the couch. Castiel watched him nervously, blushing when Dean gestured for Castiel to join him on the couch. "D...Dean," he muttered, taking a shaky breath when he noticed the look Dean was giving him.

"I'm fine." Castiel insisted, his heart pounding as Dean locked him into an intense gaze. He was so lost in Dean's eyes that he missed the question Dean asked him. He blushed deeply, considering not asking what it was before noticing that Dean had seen his blank look and was waiting for an explanation.  
"I'm sorry, what?" He asked giving Dean a shy smile. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled that sly half-smirk that made Castiel's heart pound.

"Come here angel," Dean said softly. Castiel complied, taking a seat next to Dean on the couch. Of course, sitting next to Dean was never enough for him, and the next thing Castiel knew he was on Dean's lap, straddling him.

"There's my pretty boy," Dean praised, smiling at Castiel. Castiel blushed, turning his gaze away from Dean. But Dean turned his chin back towards him.

He gave Castiel a soft kiss, and then smiled.

"You trust me right?"

It was a rhetorical question of course, but Castiel could see in Dean's eyes that he wanted an answer.

"Of course."

Dean smiled, and began to rub little circles in Castiel's hips. Castiel wiggled a little at the touch, but Dean stopped him with a small kiss.

"Calm down Cas, I've got you."

"I know," Castiel admitted, staring pointedly at Dean's lips. He didn't want to see the look in Dean's eyes right now. "That's why I'm worried."

"Why?" Dean asked softly, and despite Castiel's efforts their eyes met.

"Because.. I-I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you," Castiel finally breathed out. Dean gave him a surprised look, and Castiel had to rush to explain himself.

"It's just that you're Dean Winchester. You can get anyone you want to get, everyone wants to be you. You've been with people before, you are experienced and talented in everything that you do, and then you decided that you wanted to be with me. And it's still something I find really hard to comprehend, but I want to be good enough for you."

Dean stared at Castiel for a while, and suddenly Castiel felt extremely exposed.

"D-Dean?" Castiel stuttered. He leaned forward, brushing his nose against Dean's. "Dean. Please say something, please."

But Dean didn't say anything, he just pushed Castiel off of his lap gently, and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. His eyes went to the tv set, and he barely paid Castiel an ounce of attention.

Castiel watched Dean for a moment, but when Dean didn't do anything, he tried to watch tv too.

Nothing.

Castiel bit his lip, and nudged Dean.

Nothing.

He leaned towards Dean, and kissed his cheek nervously.

Nothing.

"D-Dean?"

Nothing.

Castiel sighed, and reached forward, hands grabbing Dean's shirt, and tugging.

Again nothing.

Castiel stood up, trying to figure out something he could do. But nothing came to mind. So he just got up, and left the living room, going back to him and Dean's bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and was incredibly surprised when Dean came in after him, eyes locked on Castiel. Dean walked right towards Castiel, lifting him up and lying him across his lap.

"Do you not think that you're good enough for me?" Dean asked. Castiel jumped, not from Dean's tone of voice, but from the way his hands were running over Castiel's body, stripping his shirt off, and allowing his hands to run all over Castiel's body. It was a feeling that Castiel wasn't used to and Castiel had to channel all these new feelings by grabbing Dean, clinging onto him as tightly as he could.

"D-Dean," Castiel whimpered, knowing he sounded pathetic, but not caring. Dean's hands were all over Castiel's body, making him feel much different then he was used to feeling.

"Answer the question," Dean demanded. looking Castiel right in the eyes.

"Truthfully," he added, giving Castiel a serious look.

"No," Castiel muttered quietly. Dean kissed Castiel on the lips, and Castiel couldn't help but wince a little when Dean stopped to stare at him.

"You're beautiful," Dean muttered softly, leaning forward to give Castiel a soft kiss. He adjusted Castiel on his lap so that he was once again straddling him. "Are you going to be okay?"

Castiel was caught a little off guard by the question, but he answered anyways.

"Um… Yes… I just-" Castiel was cut off by Dean kissing him softly. Castiel held on to Dean's shirt tightly as Dean kissed him, making a soft noise when Dean slid his hand up Castiel's shirt and started to lift it up. Castiel blushed deeply, but allowed Dean to remove his shirt, even though he was hot and nervous.

Dean's hands were like ice against his chest, which made Castiel shiver.

"I love how far your blush spreads," Dean muttered softly, his eyes skimming Castiel's body in a way that made him blush harder, and bury his face in Dean's shirt. "It spreads all the way down your chest, and even spreads down to your abdomen."

Dean reached down, sort of gesturing to Castiel's pants, which were embarrassingly tented due to the fact that he was getting incredibly hard.

"May I…?" Dean asked tentatively. Castiel bit his lip, and then nodded. He trusted Dean. He really did.

"I've n-never even t-touched myself," Castiel stuttered embarrassed. "I d-don't know if I can do th-this."

Dean smiled, a soft reassuring smile that meant everything would be alright, and his hand palmed at Castiel's budge.

"O-Oh."

Dean chuckled softly, and removed his hand from Castiel's bulge, instead moving his fingers to the waistband of Castiel's pants. Castiel squirmed under Dean's touch a little, not used to this intimacy. But Dean's touch was gentle. He carefully undid Castiel's pants, and nudged Castiel up with his forehead, so that he could pull his pants off easily.

Castiel toed off his pants, and blushed deeply, trying to look anywhere but at Dean. But Dean leaned forward, grabbing the top of his underpants, and pulling them down.

Castiel shivered a little as the air met his hard member.

He blushed even deeper when he saw that Dean was staring at him with a small smile.

"D-Dean, I-"

"Hey it's okay Cas. Come here," Dean urged. Castiel shifted nervously, feeling naked and exposed because, well, he was. "Cas."

Castiel flushed, and stepped closer to Dean. Dean reached forward, grabbing Castiel's hips and pulling him even closer to him.

"You're beautiful," he muttered softly, leaning forward and kissing Castiel's chest softly. He trailed kisses down Castiel's chest, rubbing small circles in Castiel's sides as he went lower. Castiel couldn't help the small noises that escaped his mouth as Dean got closer and closer to his dick.

Castiel had to bite back a moan when Dean wrapped his hand around his member. He gave Castiel a soft tug, sending a shock of pleasure through Castiel's body.

"I want you to touch yourself," Dean said suddenly, pulling his hands away from Castiel. Castiel blinked.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered out. Dean gave him a little half smile.

"I want you. To touch yourself," Dean repeated. He pushed Castiel on the bed, and sat in front of him, sitting back on his feet.

"I-I-I don't even know how," Castiel muttered, embarrassed.

"I'll teach you," Dean replied quietly. He leaned forward, taking Castiel's wrist and leading his hand to his dick.

"You just wrap your hand around yourself," Dean muttered, his eyes on Castiel, who was looking anywhere but Dean, which ended up being their hands as Castiel did as Dean told him. It was an odd feeling, and made Castiel feel even more exposed, and awkward.

"Just relax Cas," Dean assured, leaning forward and running his free hand up and down his side. Castiel melted into the touch.

"Okay," Castiel basically whispered.

"Now slowly jerk your hand up and down," Dean muttered. Castiel did so slowly, whining quietly when the motion sent a coil of pleasure through him.

"D-Dean," Castiel whimpered. Dean chuckled.

"You're doing great," Dean assured Castiel, giving his wrist a small squeeze. "You just do it like that. You look so beautiful."  
Castiel blushed but didn't look Dean straight in the eye.

His mistake.

Dean took that advantage to lean forward and lick the tip of Castiel's member. Castiel gasped, and his hips thrusted up towards Dean's mouth. Dean stilled his hips with his hands and grinned up at Castiel like a beast.

"D-Dean, I don't want to just touch myself," Castiel admitted, whimpering when Dean pulled back to look at him.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I don't want to just touch myself," Castiel repeated, his voice barely above a whisper. "I want to go all the way."

Dean didn't say anything. He just smiled softly and leaned back.

"You sure?" He asked, and a surge of confidence ran through him.

"I may be shy and a virgin, but I'm not going to let you tease me for as long as you wish and not f-fuck me," Castiel stated. Dean smirked.

"Confidence and you go along well," he basically praised. Castiel dropped his eyes, but smiled under his words of praise.

Dean backed up enough to begin to take his own clothes off, and Castiel found himself looking away shyly when Dean began to peel of his shirt.

He shouldn't just be watching him get undressed… Right?

"Blue eyes. Look at me," Dean ordered. Castiel nervously raised his eyes to Dean, and watched as Dean took off his pants like a stripper.

Not that Castiel watched strippers often. But he knew that if he did watch a stripper, they would take off their clothes like Dean was now.

As Castiel watched Dean slowly pull off his underpants, he awkwardly tried to cover himself up, still a little nervous about being naked around Dean. But the minute Dean was completely naked, it was all out of a window.

Dean was huge.

He had a long, curved, hard penis that was thicker and longer than Castiel's was. Castiel bit his lip nervously, because he was just getting harder and more turned on as this all happened.

"Like what you see?" Dean teased affectionately. Castiel nodded, his cheeks so warm that he was pretty sure that his cheeks would be permanently stained red for the rest of his life just because of this experience.

"Do I…?" Castiel trailed off, feeling extremely embarrassed, but Dean gave him a look that told him to go on. "Do I.. Suck it..?"

Castiel blushed even harder if possible and dropped his head, trying to avoid Dean's eyes.

"It's okay Cas. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Dean assured, but Castiel looked up, and gave Dean a small uneasy smile.

"I-I want to though. I want to do this right," Castiel admitted. He leaned forward, and sat down like a dog at the edge of the bed, his face inches from the tip of Dean's cock. Dean gave him an unsure look.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Instead of answering, Castiel leaned farther forward, his tongue darting out from between his lips, and hesitantly licking Dean's tip, which was dribbling with precum. Castiel glanced up at Dean, and took Dean's tip into his mouth, watching Dean to see if he was doing all of this right.

Judging by the way Dean's eyes fluttered shut, and a small moan left his throat, Castiel was doing it right.

He took more of Dean into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he got used to the feeling of something other than food in his mouth. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was just.. Different. Castiel began to bob his head, trying to give Dean a proper blow job. He swirled his tongue around the tip, and then tried to take all of Dean in his mouth. He gagged, but tried to hold his position. Dean's fingers threaded themselves into Castiel's hair, and he he pulled on the roots to get Castiel to release his cock.

"Hey," he muttered softly, kneeling down to rub a bit of spit off of Castiel's chin. "Don't kill yourself."

Castiel shivered, leaning into Dean's touch, as Dean reached over to his bag to grab a small bottle from it.

"Get on your hands and knees," Dean instructed. Castiel did as told, and shivered when he felt Dean's hands on his bare hips, and his breath tickled his entrance.

"D-Dean."

"Sh," Dean urged quietly. "It's okay."

Dean took that moment to stick his finger, knuckle deep into Castiel. Castiel felt a coil of pleasure and pain shoot through him, and Castiel took a small shaky breath.

"You okay?" Dean asked softly. Castiel nodded.

"Y-Yeah. G-Go on," Castiel urged. Dean did after a second, sticking his entire finger into Castiel, and slowly beginning to thrust his finger in and out of him. Castiel couldn't help the sounds that escaped him as Dean started to finger fuck him. It felt good. Different than anything Castiel had ever felt before, but in a good way.

Dean held Castiel close, and warily added a finger, beginning to scissor Castiel.

Castiel bit back a moan, and found himself rocking into Dean's fingers, meeting each thrust with a small moan.

Then after adding three fingers, Dean stopped.

"You ready?" Dean asked. Castiel bit his lip, and was about to just nod when he remembered something Dean had told him before. Something that made Castiel want to be bold, at least for this moment, and beg. Cause why not.

"Yes, please Dean," Castiel bit out. "Please f-fuck me. I want you so badly, please."  
Dean seemed surprised by the outburst, but didn't say anything. Instead he removed his fingers from Castiel and completely left Dean for a moment.

Castiel shivered as the cold air of the room, swirled around him, and he whined quietly.

"Dean.. Need you, want you," he whimpered. He was afraid to move, still feeling awkward and exposed, but not really caring anymore.

"You are really fucking hot," Dean said, his voice low and rough. His fingers tightly grabbed Castiel again, and his tip poked Castiel's hole. Castiel cried out when Dean pushed in. He could feel Dean's cock opening him up even more. It was painful, but not that badly. The burn was on a minor level, and the feeling of Dean's fingers squeezing Castiel's hips distracted him from the pain.

"You okay?" Dean asked, sounding concerned. Castiel nodded eagerly.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. More I want more," Castiel mewled. Dean answered Castiel by slowly pushing the rest of the way into Castiel. Once he had himself fully buried inside Castiel, Dean began to move his hips, slowly thrusting it in and out. It was a slow pace at first, and it dragged moans out of Castiel's mouth. Dean began to quicken his pace, and the slap of skin and moans filled the air.

"D-Dean," Castiel moaned, bucking his hips to meet Dean's thrusts. Dean paused, his fingers gripping Castiel's hips.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding worried. Castiel shook his head vigorously

and bucked his hips.

"No. _Please Dean_. It feels so good. _Please._ I want _more,_" Castiel begged. Dean chuckled softly and began to thrust deep into Castiel again.

"You like that blue eyes? You like my big cock inside of you?" He asked, his voice low and teasing and overflowing with lust.

"Yes, Dean _please,_" Castiel bit out, not bothering to be embarrassed. "Fuck me harder."

Dean cursed, and picked up speed, encouraged by Castiel's loud moans and begs.

"D-Dean," Castiel yelped when a coil of pleasure that was almost unbearable sped through him. "Dean, I think-" But before he could say anything else he was being flipped, the tip of his cock brushing against his chest as he was forced to look up at Dean.

"Just cum for me, Blue Eyes," Dean said, peering down at Castiel as he continued to fuck him. Castiel did as was told, Dean's name a shout on his tongue as he came in long spurts on his chest. Dean's orgasm followed Castiel's and he came inside of Castiel, with a loud hearty moan.

After a moment, heavy pants the only thing in the air Dean pulled his softening cock out of Castiel and stooped down, lazily licking the puddles of cum off of Castiel's chest before gently flipping Castiel, who was still exhausted, spreading Castiel's ass cheeks gently.

Castiel shivered and whimpered out, "W-what are you doing?"

"Something you'll like. Just relax Cas."  
Castiel did as he was told, gasping quietly when he felt something warm and wet begin to lap at his hole, coaxing Dean's cum from it. Castiel whined quietly, clenching his fists in exhaustion as Dean cleaned him up.

Once Dean was done, he grabbed a clean shirt, slipping it onto Castiel, and then slipped on some boxers and a shirt for himself. He slipped into bed next to Castiel, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I love you," Dean whispered. Castiel turned in Dean's arms, burying his face in Dean's chest, and pressing into his warm body heat.

"I love you too, Dean," he yawned. "Thank you. Don't ever wanna lose you."

Castiel's words were becoming slurred as the black shadow of sleep began to overtake Castiel. He tried to fight it, wanting to live in this moment forever but his efforts met no avail.

"Don't want to lose you either Cas. For now just get some sleep okay?"

And just like that Castiel was drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Is it weird that I find sex disgusting? It's kind of a new thing for me, I don't know. I don't mind writing about it and reading it but when it comes to the real thing, I think I'd just like to stay a virgin, thank you.

I hope this chapter is good. I had a friend write some smut for me but then I changed it a lot, (I feel terrible) but well, worked pretty hard on this, so yeah. The update came fast because I had this 3/4ths of the way done and today I was like, might as well finish it. So yeah. Woo-hoo! They finally did the do.

In the original version of this Charlie walked in at the end, but since she went with Gilda that can't happen so I edited it out. But it was like really cute and funny. Also. Back when Dean first found out Cas was a virgin I was super writers blocked so I asked my friend, Axel (who is a guy) what he would do if he was gay and just found out his boyfriend was gay.

To which he and the rest of my lunch table tried to get me to have them do the do right then.

My friends are great.


	18. Chapter 18: Forever

When Castiel woke up he was warm.

Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. His entire being was warm and he just generally felt happy.

Castiel sighed contently and nuzzled closer to Dean's chest. Dean's arm, that had already been draped over Castiel, shifted and soon Dean was rubbing circles into Castiel's back.

"Hey," Dean muttered softly.

"Hello," Castiel replied, speaking just as quietly as Dean was.

"You feeling okay?"

Castiel nodded.

"Warm," he muttered. Dean chuckled quietly, pushing Castiel back by the shoulders, and forcing him to look Dean right in those beautiful green eyes. Dean stared at Castiel for a long time, his green eyes peering into Castiel's blue ones for so long that a soft blush had managed to settle itself on Castiel's face. Then, suddenly, Dean smiled and leaned forward, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Castiel's lips. The kiss took Castiel by surprise, but that didn't stop him from immediately returning the gesture.

When Dean finally pulled away Castiel looked at Dean. The boy who saved him from bullies.. The boy who kept him from hating himself. The boy who gave him his first kiss and took his virginity.

And suddenly Castiel felt safe and even happy all at the same time.

"I love you," Dean promised. Castiel smiled brightly.

"Maybe that can be our always," he chuckled, punching Castiel in the arm lightly.

"Sap," Dean teased.

"I love you too," Castiel sighed.

* * *

Days morphed into weeks and the next thing Castiel knew, it was his birthday.

Castiel never really celebrated his birthday. It had always just been an excuse to hang out with his dad, and really that was it. He never got many birthday presents or anything so when Castiel woke up that day he didn't feel very different.

Except that he was alone in bed.

Castiel sat up, rubbing his eyes to get a better look at the room.

Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel always woke up to Dean either sleeping beside him beside him or running a comforting hand through Castiel's hair. Every morning since they started sleeping in a bed together.

Castiel tried not to be bothered by Dean's absence. Maybe Dean had something to do. It wasn't like he had to be with Castiel. With that thought in his mind, Castiel got out of bed, stretching and then breathing in deeply.

Today would be a good day.

Castiel quickly got ready for the day, putting on a loose flannel shirt and a pair of jeans before finally leaving his room and going into the living room where Charlie, Chuck, Jody, Gabriel, and Sam were huddled in a circle, talking quietly. Castiel tilted his head, trying to hear what Charlie was saying.

"You get all of this from the store okay. You make sure he stays out of the house. You cook all the food and you get all the decor. Everyone got it?"

There was a quiet murmur of agreement and Charlie continued speaking, this time quieter.

Castiel frowned, and leaned forward more, trying to figure out what they were saying.

But he leaned so far forward that he slipped, and fell face forward on the floor. Everyone in the room turned to look at Castiel the second he fell, and once Dean saw that it was Castiel he came over and helped him up.

"Did you sleep well angel?" Dean asked softly, giving Castiel a soft kiss. Castiel nodded but avoided Dean's eyes.

"You weren't there when I woke," he muttered, his face pink with embarrassment. "I was worried."

Dean gave him a guilty look and placed their foreheads together, forcing Castiel to look into his eyes, something Castiel just wasn't quite used to yet.

"It won't happen again," he assured him in a hushed tone. "I promise not to leave you."

Castiel nodded, using all of his will to keep from looking away from Dean. Dean held his gaze for a little while longer and then finally he released Castiel's gaze. He backed up a smidge, but he didn't look satisfied at all.

"Sorry for interrupting," Castiel apologized, looking down at his feet. "What's, uh, everyone doing out of bed?"

"Nothing!" Gabriel exclaimed defensively. "But you know what? You have to go. Now."

Castiel blinked.

"What? Why?"

"No time to explain," Gabriel replied in a rush, pushing Castiel towards the front door. "Just _go_."

And then Castiel was alone outside.

He frowned, and stared at the front door for a long moment, not sure what had just happened.

"O-Okay then," Castiel muttered, desperately trying not to be hurt. Dean didn't know today was at least supposed to be special. Neither did Sam. Charlie might know but Castiel wasn't quite sure. Gabriel however knew it was Castiel's birthday so did Chuck. And it hurt that they kicked him out. He had just wanted a day to be with his family and friends, and now it didn't seem like he would get it.

Castiel sighed, and kicked at the ground thoughtlessly, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'll just uh, leave I suppose," Castiel called out. "Alone…"

There was no reply so Castiel just started to walk away.

"On my birthday.."  
He made his way down the sidewalk, not sure where to go or what to do.

So he just wandered. There was nothing very important to look out for, and nowhere Castiel wanted to be. He didn't really have a special place to be himself. There was nowhere that he really could just hang out. The only place he had was this place somewhere down the path he liked to walk on. And the last few times he walked down the path, he ran into John Winchester and that was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What to do," Castiel muttered softly. The worst part is he got a reply. Of sorts.

"Castiel Shurley. Fancy seeing you here," a voice chuckled from behind Castiel. He whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw Alistair standing behind him.

"A-Alistair?" Castiel stuttered, stepping back in fear.

"The one and only," Alistair assured, grinning wildly. "Did you miss your old master? It's been such a long time since you bowed down and obeyed me."

Alistair grinned wickedly, and stepped up close to Castiel.

"On your knees. Now."

Castiel went to comply but stopped himself before he did. He was better than this. He didn't need to bend over backwards and do what Alastair wanted him to do because he wanted him to do it. He was his own person. So he needed to prove that to Alastair.

"No."

Alistair frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me I said no. I'm sick of you bullying me," Castiel snapped.

"Now you listen-"

"No, you listen here. I will never let you bully me again. I am myself, my own person. You aren't allowed to mess with me anymore, and I don't need anyone to tell me I've made the right decision 'cause I know I have. So why don't you leave me, the fuck, alone."

Castiel glared at Alistair fiercely, not deterred by his gaze.

It wasn't until a moment later that he realized that maybe standing up to Alistair was a bad idea.

"Why you little-" Alistair lunged forward, and Castiel gasped, pulling away from Alistair and running in the opposite direction. He could hear Alistair following close behind and he was surprised to find that Alistair was actually following him.

He continued running, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to escape Alistair.

He took off down the sidewalk, picking up speed and suddenly turning down a path to his left, he payed attention mainly to the ground as he ran, hoping to God this path didn't end with a tree or something. He was too frantic to pay attention to where he was going.

Alistair was right behind him, and that was when Castiel saw someone's feet in front of him.

He ran around the person, barely not hitting them before whirling around to a stop behind the man.

"Please help me," he begged. "If that boy gets his hands on me, I'm as good as dead."

The man didn't even regard Castiel. He just stepped towards Alistair and pulled something from his pocket.

"Never ever touch this boy again," he warned, his voice low and... Familiar?

"Or else I will come after you, and I will kill you."

Castiel had never seen Alistair scared before. It was unheard of, didn't happen. Alistair had probably never been scared before in his life.

But when the man that Castiel now his behind threatened him, he got pale, stuttered apologies and excuses before running off in the opposite direction.

Castiel wasn't sure what had happened until the man turned around.

John Winchester.

With a gun.

Because what else would happen to Castiel on the birthday where he got literally kicked out of his house.

"I-I-" Castiel stuttered, backing up. His foot however, met a tree root and he fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud.

"We have to stop running into each other like this," John teased, dragging Castiel up to his feet roughly and pressing the barrel of his gun to Castiel's forehead.

"And this time your boyfriend isn't going to save you."

Usually Castiel wouldn't react so stupidly to a situation like this. He really should be more careful, this situation is very serious and he should have been more cautious. But instead he got angry.

Angry at the world and how terrible this day had been. But mostly angry at John Winchester, for tormenting him every single time he went outside.

"Okay. That is it," Castiel snapped, advancing John quickly. He ignored the gun pressed against his forward and glared up at John fiercely.

"What do you want from me? I'm so sick of you barging into my life and trying to kill me so you better just tell me why you are doing it because I am so done with this."

For a moment Castiel was deathly afraid that John would kill him right then and there. His finger flexed, putting a little pressure on the trigger as he rolled back his shoulders.

Then his grip on the gun loosened and he dropped his tough facade.

"You're so much like Mary," he whispered weakly.

"W-What?" Castiel asked, softening his gaze, and frowning slightly.

"Mary was always so young. So full of life. Her smile was vibrant. She was so stubborn, so confident."  
John sighed, lowering the gun to his side.

"I miss her so much and you were always her favorite of our children's friends."

"She never-"

"Yes. I'm sure you hardly remember that. You were only a kid when she died, but you knew Mary. We lived right next to you and your climbed over your fence once and broke into your house, hiding in your closet. Apparently Chuck came upstairs only to find you and Dean hiding in the closet together."  
John laughed, but it wasn't a joyful sound.

"I should have known Dean would turn out to be a homoseual." He scowled a little, the world like poison on his tongue, making Castiel want to defend Dean.

"Actually, I think Dean is bisexual," he murmured. John just stared at him, making Castiel flush slightly.

"Our families became quick friends and Mary absolutely adored you," John continued. "You used to call her Angelus. Angel in latin. You were actually quite the little genius."

Castiel gasped quietly, not wanting to interrupt John but he couldn't help it. He _remembered_ Angelus.

He had a fond memories of a king blonde women with bright eyes and a beautiful smile playing with him, reading to him, and watching over him. For a while he figured that it was his mother, but then he learned that his mom died after Gabriel's birth, and didn't have blonde hair.

Since that revelation Castiel had declared she must have been an honest to God angel.

But apparently he had been wrong.

"What happened to her?" Castiel asked softly.

"We were having a cookout in the backyard. Sam and Gabriel were playing the sandbox. You and Dean were playing hide and seek but you got distracted and started to play with a bee."

John paused taking in a deep, shaky breath and clenching his fists.

"The house caught on fire and we couldn't find Dean. Mary though he was in the house and went in after him."

He took another pause.

"She never came back out."

The situation was suddenly tense, and Castiel wasn't exactly sure what to say. John sighed, and looked down, giving Castiel the sudden realization that the man was crying.

"Mr. Winchester," Castiel started softly. "It's been nearly fourteen years since your wife died." He risked putting a hand on John's shoulder and didn't get any poisonous looks.

"It's time to let her go."

John gave Castiel a look of remorse before shrugging out of his grip.

"I-I'm sorry for bothering you," JOhn muttered, his voice low and rough. "Today's your birthday right? Go home and enjoy yourself."

John clicked something into place on his gun, playing with it casually.

"Dean will probably get a party thrown together for you."

"I've never even told him when my birthday is," Castiel argued. John eyed him.

"Knowing my son, he'll know anyways."

Castiel stared at John silently and then a thought came to his mind.

"You should come with me," he decided, nodding slowly. "YOu could fix your bond with Sam and Dean and maybe you could be happy!"

John frowned, finally slipping his gun into his pocket.

"You and welcome me into your family? After all I've done with you?" John asked incredulously.

"So you tried to kill me. Twice. Already forgotten," Castiel assured him with a small half shrug. John smiled slightly.

"You're a good kid," He praised, warily raising his hand so that he could mess up Castiel's hair. "How about this? You go home, enjoy your birthday, and we meet here tomorrow and try this family thing."

Castiel smiled excitedly, and nodded.

This could work.

Maybe it could work.

"Now run along kid," John urged. Castiel did as he was told, heading back to his house with a skip in his step.

He felt good.

It was unspoken, but Castiel knew that Dean had always secretly wanted to for his relationship with his dad. Whenever Castiel asked about his dad he would grow distant, unconnected and when Chuck and Castiel were doing the father-son relationship thing Dean would get the distant look, like he wanted that too.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to give that to Dean.

He still couldn't help but feel like he wasn't enough for Dean. Like he needed to do more. This could be that more.

Castiel made it to his house and was surprised when the lights were off. He frowned and switched on a light, revealing birthday decorations. Streamers, balloons, presents, the works. That made Castiel frown even more. He walked through the house entering the kitchen. Where he found Dean, Sam, Chuck, Gabriel, and Jody covered in flour trying to cook food.

"Uh.." Castiel muttered. Everyone in the kitchen froze, and Dean cursed quietly. At that moment CHarlie burst in.

"Dean! Castiel! He's coming," she said frantically. "I swear. my eyes, they never left him! I just-"

Her eyes fell on Castiel and she turned a light shade of pink. But instead of being embarrassed by the action, Charlie grinned.

"Enchante monsieur," she said as if she was french and trying to seduce him. Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

"I will never understand your relationship," Dean said with a chuckle of his own. Castiel smiled brightly enjoying the way Dean was looking at him. Dean noticed his smile and tilted his head, making a dump of flour fall out of his hair.

"What?" He asked.

"You're covered in flour," Castiel replied stepping forward so that he could wrap his fingers around Dean's wrist. "Come on. I'm going to clean you up."  
Dean didn't argue, he let Castiel pull him to the bathroom, and only started to speak once he was actually in the tub.

"You ruined the surprise," Dean complained, frowning as Castiel began to rub shampoo into Dean's flour drenched hair. Castiel mainly ignored the comment, more focused on getting Dean clean.

"Where did you go anyways?" Dean asked, shifting his head Castiel scowled a little, and turned Dean's head back so that it was easier for him to wash the soap out of Dean's hair.

"No where really. Just out."

Dean nodded but the movement was hesitant.

"Do you want me to just go along with that lie or are you going to tell me the truth?" Dean finally asked. Castiel frowned, his movements faltering and the action caused him to accidentally spill some water out of the tub.

"G-Go with it," Castiel muttered, trying to calm his now shaking hands down enough to rinse out Dean's hair.

"You know you can tell me right? I won't be mad," Dean assured Castiel. Castiel sighed quietly, and instead of trying to scoop up water and dump it into Dean's hair, pushed Dean back so that his head dipped into the water.

"How did you get so dirty?" Castiel grumbled quietly. Dean chuckled, catching Castiel's hand and leading it away from his hair to where his dick was in the water.

"I could ask you the same," he teased. Castiel turned crimson, withdrawing his hand with a start.

"I didn't mean it like that," he squeaked shyly. Dean laughed, shifting where he sat to grab Castiel shirt enough that he could pull him up and into the bathtub with little to no effort.

"That's a disappointment," Dean continued. "I was really hoping to treat you to some nice birthday sex today."

Castiel squeaked, blushing even the darker and looking away from Dean in embarrassment.

"I-I," Castiel stuttered over his words, biting his lip nervously.

"And of course I couldn't give you birthday sex unless you asked for it."

"A-And if I-I asked for it?" Castiel mumbled. Dean grinned, leaning forward so that his lips brushed Castiel's ear.

"Well I guess I'd just have to get out some toys and thoroughly fuck you."

"Toys?" Castiel questioned, confusion clouding his arousal. "How would toys help you to f-f- engage in social intercourse with me?"

Dean chuckled softly, sloshing the water in the bathtub and slowly starting to peel off Castiel's now soaked clothes.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you," Dean murmured, kissing Castiel softly on his temple. Against his own better judgement, Castiel laughed pushing Dean away playfully.

"Dean we can't right now. Don't we have to return to the others."

Dean pouted, and gently took Castiel's hand, leading it into the water to wear his dick was. He wrapped Castiel's hand around his hard membrane and then rocked into it.

"But if you leave me like this, so hard and needy I might not make it the whole party," Dean complained softly. Castiel felt a short surge of confidence and squeezed Dean, before getting up and out of the tub.

"You're just gonna have to take care of that yourself."

Dean frowned, but there was a bit of humor in the way he did.

"If you say so, but, I bet you will join me in here."  
Castiel rolled his eyes, shaking his head softly.

"N-No," Castiel denied. Dean grinned, and reached his hand down into the water, clearly beginning to masturbate in the bathtub. Castiel flushed, and got ready to leave the bathroom when Dean threw his head back, moaning Castiel's name loudly.

Castiel ended up staying for a while.

* * *

Castiel and Dean emerged from the bathroom, soaked head to toe. Gabriel laughed, making a joke about them having sex in the bathtub, and Castiel and Dean laughed it off, escaping to the depths of their bedroom to change.

When they came back, everything from the party was ready.

The surprise was already ruined, so no one bothered to jump out and yell surprise or anything but it was still a good party.

First they opened presents, and Castiel got a lot more than on most birthdays.

His dad got him a few new books to read, which was really nice.

Jody got him a really nice pocket knife, which Castiel had no real use for but he thanked her an appropriate amount of times and set the knife aside.

Gabriel got him a few bottles of lube as a joke and then he did get him an iTunes gift card for his phone.

Sam got him some notebooks and a few more books to read.

Charlie gave Castiel something that she told Castiel would give her later and then a box of memories from everything they had all lived through in the last year or so. It was really nice.

Dean gave Castiel a little necklace sort of thing. It was beautiful. Sterling silver, small, but intricate. It almost looked satanic, since it was a small pentagram that looked to be on fire. On the back of the pendant, it read, _Happy Birthday Blue Eyes. Love, Dean Winchester_.

Castiel vowed to never take it off.

The rest of the night was a blur of three different flavors of cake, _("We've never had cake on your birthday before, I didn't know which kind you'd like best.")_ little board games to pass the time, and then a very random marathon of Marvel movies.

Not all of it was Castiel's immediate choice, but he enjoyed every second of it. All of it led Castiel closer to the moment he got to get John Winchester and his family back together. It excited Castiel to be able to do something on his own for once. He felt powerful, he felt like, like he could actually make everything up to Dean that he had ever done wrong.

Castiel smiled brightly, and slipped on his trench coat.

"Hey, Dean, I'm going out, I'll be back soon," Castiel called to his boyfriend. Dean looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay. Stay safe."  
Castiel grinned and nodded.

He ran out of the house, all the way to where he needed to be to meet John.

He found John standing in the middle of the path, his back to Castiel. Castiel grinned.

"Hey! I'm here. Ready to go make amends with your family?" Castiel asked excitedly.

John laughed, a low laugh, and then turned around.

He had his gun pressed against his forehead.

"I'm sorry Castiel."

And then, he shot himself.

To say the least, his head exploded, blood and more humanely things splattering on the ground.

Horror filled Castiel and he pressed his hand to his mouth.

He shook, staring at John's dead body for a minute straight, just trying to calm himself down.

It didn't work.

Shakily, Castiel pulled out his phone, calling Dean.

"_Cas?"_

"D-Dean," Castiel stuttered, sobs threatening to escape him. "Dean. Please help me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow okay. THat took a really really long time. Sorry about that.

But hey the Musical is over now! We did great by the way, even though a fire alarm went off during one of our performances. So now I can focus on finishing this gorgeous little story, and freaking about over a crush I've lately developed and frankly wish I didn't have.

Hope y'all enjoyed that update! Again sorry it took s o long.


	19. Chapter 19: Graduation

A lot had happened in the past while.

John's funeral had been a really big thing. Dean had been pretty different for weeks afterward, and he still felt different.

He was hesitant about everything, and slow to do other things. Sometimes he just didn't get up in the morning. Sometimes he spent entire days completely avoiding Castiel. Making sure they weren't in the same room or anything. When they were together they weren't together like they used to be.

He didn't hold him like he used to. In fact most of the time he didn't hold him at all. His touches were few, and kisses were now extinct.

Dean never kissed him anymore.

Not back when Castiel kissed him. Not on his own even. The only thing he still did was tell Castiel that he loved him. Something that he only said when he thought Castiel was asleep.

He even stopped calling Castiel, Blue Eyes.

Castiel tried not to think about it too much. He was sure it was his fault.

It must be his fault right? Why else would Dean be so clearly pushing him away.

But Castiel had chosen not to say anything about it until one day Dean came in and said,

"I think I'm going to go sleep somewhere else tonight. Where is that room you offered me when I first came?"

That is when Castiel broke. He started to cry, softly at first, but it soon grew faster and his tears began pouring down his cheeks.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I-" Castiel hiccuped. "I-I j-just w-want I- th-think we sh-should ma-maybe s-see d-different p-people."

Dean frowned, his eyes growing wide.

"What? Are you okay Castiel?"

Castiel began to cry louder.

"Y-You never even ca-call me by my n-nickname anymore," Castiel sobbed, covering his face with his hands. Tears filled the dip in his hands and he had to pull his legs up against his chest to hide his face better. "Yo-You hate me."

Dean's sigh was loud, and not long after that he walked over next to Castiel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"Cast- Cas I don't hate you," Dean said softly. Castiel just continued to cry.

"Yes you do," Castiel snapped angrily. "You don't like me anymore. You hardly even spare me a glance anymore."

"I-It's not like that," Dean said weakly, trying to pull Castiel closer. Castiel fought it, or at least he tried to. Dean, like always, was stronger then Castiel and able to pull him against his chest, surpressing his tears.

"Then what is it like?" Castiel asked softly, reluctantly accepting Dean's touch. Dean pulled Castiel closer, rubbing circles into his arm comfortingly. Dean shifted Castiel a little in his arms, and layed Castiel's head against his arm. Castiel looked up at him, blinking away tears and sniffling. Dean was looking down at him, worriedly.

Then his hand was brushing back Castiel's messy black hair.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. His fingers fumbled around on Castiel's shoulder and all of a sudden Castiel was losing conciousness, falling into a deep sleep. "I love you so much.."

The last word Castiel spoke before falling asleep was 'Dean'.

* * *

"COME ON CAS WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR GRADUATION!"

Castiel woke with a jump, his eyes falling on a wild red head hovering above him.

"Charlie," Castiel whined. "Just a few more minutes."

"No Castiel. It's graduation. You have to come," Charlie stated sternly. Castiel rolled his eyes and buried his head into his pillow. Charlie didn't take that for an answer. Instead she lifted up Castiel's legs, and promptly pulled Castiel out of his bed. Castiel yelped, eyes growing wide as his face rapidly grew closer to the ground.

"CHARLIE!" Castiel screamed, laughing as he caught himself, only just barely preventing himself from slamming into the ground.

"What?" Charlie asked innocently. Castiel flipped over to glare up at her and she laughed. "Get up lazy butt and get ready for graduation."

Castiel groaned, and got to his feet pointing at the ground indignantly.

"You could have killed me. I'm your best friend and you tried to kill me," he huffed. Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Take it as a compliment," she instructed. Then she smiled brightly and began to leave the room. Castiel sighed, and stretched, yawning softly. Then with a tired little finger flex Castiel walked up to his mirror, inspecting his messy bed head hair.

"Why do you do that," he murmured, pulling one of the strands. "It's annoying.."

From behind him someone wrapped their arms around Castiel's waist and hugged him close.

"But it's beautiful. God, I've always loved your morning bed head."

Dean.

Dean Winchester.

"You'd get to see it more if you hadn't left me," Castiel murmured, looking down. He wanted to do more, like push Dean off of him or something, but Dean here just made Castiel remember what he missed the most, and how much he loved being held like he mattered in the world.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured softly. "I'm stupid. I wasn't thinking about how you would feel."

"It hurt a lot," Castiel replied honestly.

"I know, I know, and I was terrible to do that to you. I thought I was protecting you. I... I was wrong, I really am sorry," Dean assured, and he really did sound sorry. He sounded so regretful for what he had done. Castiel turned around in Dean's arms, looking up at Dean with tear filled eyes.

"I just want you back. The real you. Dean Winchester," Castiel stated. He frowned a little when a piece of his hair fell into his eyes, but didn't move from his position.

"You are so precious," Dean replied, brushing the strand of hair from Castiel's face. He stared right into Castiel's eyes for a moment before he spoke again. "I don't want to hurt you again. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"And you won't," Castiel assured desperately. His eyes bore into Dean's making Dean look away.

"You don't know that."

"When did we became a cheesy romance movie?" Castiel asked suddenly. "Dean I just want you back. I want to sleep in the same bed with you. I want you to hold me again. I miss what we had."

Dean sighed softly, and leaned down towards Castiel, as if he was about to kiss him, but then he stopped, inches from Castiel's face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dean repeated somewhat roughly. Castiel leaned up and grabbed Dean's cheeks.

"You won't," he replied assertively. Then he pressed his lips firmly against Dean's, and oh god did he miss this. He missed the feeling of Dean's lips on his. He loved the little tango they did when Castiel started it, him trying to hold control but in the end Dean took the reigns because Castiel was still too inexperienced to be the lead in any kiss. The way Dean pulled Castiel closer to him, and Castiel clung onto him tightly, afraid to let go for fear of losing Dean.

And Dean always let him. He always let Castiel hold on as tightly as he could because he was just afraid to lose Castiel as Castiel was to lose him.

Both boys parted from the kiss panting loudly, and Castiel stared up at Dean with wide eyes.

"So you'll come back?" He asked breathlessly. Dean laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I'll come back," Dean replied. Then jokingly he added. "Couldn't stay away from that ass much longer."

Castiel felt heat rise to his cheeks and the feeling was so surprising thatt Castiel gasped and his hands darted up to grasp his cheeks.

"Oh," he breathed. Dean smiled, and reached up, moving Castiel's hands so that he could see his blushing face.

"You are so beautiful," he muttered. Castiel looked away, slightly embarrassed and then Dean smiled.

"Now lets get ready for gradutation."

Graduation was not the way Castiel really expected it to be. He sort of expected it to be like High School Musical 3 potrayed it, (he watched that with Sam) with the singing and the fun and dancing.

It wasn't really like that.

There were lots of people, most of which didn't go to his school because Castiel Shurley was graduating, and today was the day he announced what he wanted to do with his life. Not just to his high school. But to the entire world.

Not that any of that was putting pressure on Castiel at all.

(He was also learning sarcasm.)

To tell the truth, Castiel didn't know what he wanted to be. Did he want to go to college? Did he want to just do nothing at all?

Castiel wasn't sure. He felt just like Troy did. Trapped.

There were so many things out there to do. So many things out there that he could be. How could he ever pick just one thing?

Castiel frowned, and nudged Dean softly.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he murmured. There was still a while before he was called so he had plenty of time. Dean let Castiel leave and Castiel ran the second he was out of sight. He ignored the calls of the fanboys and fangirls who had come to see him graduate and hear his announcement first hand, and he just ran until he was in his school. Then he just stood there.

Maybe it could help to scream.

"Woah, bro, chill out man."

Castiel jumped, turning around rushedly, and wincing a little when his graduation robe slapped his legs roughly. In front of him stood a slightly amused girl with long lucious brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Castiel must have look prety terrified because the girl took a moment to back up, hands in the air.

"It's alright Cas, I'm not going to kill you," she assured. "My name is Halyn."

"H-hi," Castiel replied somewhat hesitantly. The girl, Halyn, smiled apologetically

"Sorry to bother you, but I saw you run out of the ceremony, and, well, when you see your hero run out of anywhere looking stressed like that, ou follow," Halyn rambled. She paused, took a deep breath and smiled. "Didn't expect you to scream though, mind telling an old fangirl what's wrong?"

Castiel sighed, and sat down, tapping the floor beside him for Halyn to sit down next to him. She was about his age, not any older or younger as it seemed.

"I don't know what to do," Castiel muttered. "I don't want to disappoint anybody. I just want to make everyone happy and do what everyone wants me to do but, I also want to do what I want to do all by myself."

Halyn stared at Castiel for a moment completely serious for a moment.

"Are you serious?" She asked bluntly.

Castiel frowned a tilted his head before nodding once.

Then Halyn began to laugh.

"God, did you just watch High School Musical 3 or something? That is such a movie thing. No scratch that, such a Troy Bolton thing."

Halyn laughed harder and leaned back on the palm of her hands.

"What are you good at Castiel Shurley. What can you imagine doing for the rest of your life?" Halyn asked. Castiel shrugged and looked away.

"I-I don't know. I guess.." He trailed off and suddenly he was hit with something. A thought. "I see myself with Dean. In a house, together, and happy. No more bullies. No more tears. Instead we are all happy. Dean's a mechanic, he loves to work on cars and, I'm like my dad. An author. No college. Just my writing and Dean."

That sounds... That sounds beautiful," Halyn replied honestly. "How are you questioning what you want to be when that is such a wonderful dream!"

"Because that's just a dream," Castiel replied. "I'm smart. I'm supposed to go to college. Get an education, I don't know be a scientist. That's just want I'm supposed to do. Who I was meant to be. What's to say that I should write just because I like to?"

"I do," Halyn replied sternly. "I say so."

"But-"

"No Troy, I mean Cas, sorry, you should do what you want to do, and nothing else should matter. You are an amazing writer, and you like being one. The biggest mistake that most people make is not doing what they want and love to do. Don't make that mistake," Halyn instructed. Castiel smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll think about it. Thanks Halyn," Castiel replied. Halyn smiled and pulled Castiel into a small, warm hug. Castiel closed his eyes, and let his head lay down on her shoulder.

A moment later he heard a soft chuckle.

"I swear, you run off for five minutes, and you have another friend," Dean teased. Castiel smiled and pulled away from Halyn.

"Dean this is Halyn. She's a fan."

Dean smiled, and the two shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you Halyn. Thanks for watching over my boyfriend, but we are about to actually get our diplomas," Dean announced. Castiel got up, and allowed Dean to lead him away.

"Good bye Halyn," he called back. She smiled.

"Later Cas."

Castiel let Dean pull him a little bit and then he jogged a little so that he was walking next to Dean. He didn't say anything but that was alright. He didn't need to say anything.

"You better now?" Dean asked softly, looking over at Castiel as they made their way to the stage. Castiel nodded.

"Halyn really helped," he replied honestly.

"I'm glad. She seemed nice," Dean muttered. There was something in his voice that made Castiel frown a little and lean towards Dean, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Dean," he muttered.

Dean actually turned a light shade of red and looked off to the side.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," he murmured. Castiel laughed and stopped moving when Dean did.

"Now for the main event. We don't usually do things like this for any students, but we have a somewhat special ceremony for Castiel Shurley and his two friends, Charlene Bradbury and Dean Winchester. No if they would please come on stage."

Charlie darted out onto the stage and Dean followed pulling Castiel out onstage by his hand so that Castiel couldn't chicken out last second.

There were hundreds of people in the crowd, some were cheering, others were boo-ing. But either way it was a pretty big event.

"First is Charlene Bradbury she-"

"Charlie," Charlie interupted, smiling softly. She had just gotten her hair cut, and she looked a little out of place with short red hair and a long Harry Potter school robe instead of a graduation gown. But, of course, no one questioned it.

"I'm sorry, Charlie Bradbury. She is graduating among her peers, but unlike her peers will be going to Harvard along with working part time for the FBI, for undisclosed reasons."

Charlie smiled proudly, and when the announcer gave her her diplomaa she jumped up into the air excitedly, pumping her fists before returning to a composed face.

"Secondly, is Dean Winchester. He absolutely detests the idea of college, so he has decided to just be a mechanic, which also gives him time to.." The announcer trailed off, and Castiel swore his face turned pink when he read what Dean had written.

"Anyways Dean is graduating. Here you go mister," the announcer rushed. Dean smirked, and took his diploma with a smile. He had refused to wear a "dress" as he said so instead he wore his regular attire. A plaid shirt and jeans.

"Lastly is Castiel Shurley. Son of the famous Chuck Shurley, and it seems he has a career decision to make."

The announcer stepped aside and gestured for Castiel to step up to the microphone. He did and tapped it softly. The microphone fell and he jumped. Almost everyone cringed at the feedback but Castiel picked up the microphone and started talking into it.

"So I'm Castiel Shurley. Obviously. Cause I'm here. And um I-I was having some trouble bbut this really cool g-girl, Halyn h-helped me out and..." Castiel trailed off with a soft sigh. He looked down at his hands for a moment and took a few deep breaths, thoughts running through his mind.

He had never even considered what he would do after high school He just assumed that he would know, but with Dean and bullies and everything. It just hadn't been on his mind. Now he had to make his choice. A choice he should have made a long time ago.

Go with the expectations, and go to college and be the brilliant man everyone simply expected him to be. Or follow his heart.

Goddammit Disney, this better work.

"I'm going to become an author, just like my dad," Castiel finally decided, looking up. There was a moment of silence and for a moment Castiel was worried that he had made the wrong choice. But then the entire area exploded in applause. All of Castiel's fans looked so happy too, and Castiel just knew that he had made the right choice.

Someone turned Castiel so he wasn't facing the audience anymore and Castiel met green eyes.

"Nice choice Blue Eyes," Dean murmured, his lips close to Castiel's. Castiel smiled softly, blushing a little at all the attention they were recieving. "You're going to be great."

"Well, if you believe me then I really can do it," he murmured. Dean laughed lowly and leaned in, pulling Castiel into a deep kiss. The two were seperated by teachers instantly, but that didn't change the fact that all the fangirls had interupted into a loud chant-like scream.

"DESTIEL! DESTIEL! DESTIEL!"

* * *

"Congratulations boys you made it through high school!" Jody announced, smiling and putting a large circular cake on the table. Dean smiled, and kissed Castiel's cheek affectionately.

"Couldn't imagine graduating with anyone else," he announced. Gabriel groaned.

"Can you go ten seconds, and I mean only ten seconds without flirting with my brother," he complained. Dean chuckled.

"No, I don't think so," he replied. Charlie smiled, watching as Dean hugged Castiel closer only to hit Gabriel over the head when he groaned again.

"Shut up, it's sweet."

"I know sweet. All I eat is candy. This is not sweet. It's salty," Gabriel replied distastefully. Sam burst into loud laughter, and he fell out of the chair he was sitting in, clenching his chest as his small body erupted into violent quakes.

"Don't get Dean and Cas started with salty," he chuckled. Castiel's faced turned beet red, and he buried his face into Dean's chest, clenching Dean's shirt with his fists.

"Shut up," he murmured into Dean's shirt, not caring that no one could hear him over everyone's laughter.

"I refuse to believe my brother is anything but an innocent blushing virgin," Gabriel announced loudly. Castiel turned to look at him and saw that he was now standing on his chair.

"Then you haven't heard them going at it at night," Charlie chuckled. Sam groaned in the midst of a laugh with a wicked smile.

"_Oh Dean_," he imitated, raising his voice to a high pitch. "_Dean please f-fuck me, please Dean, want you need you_."

Charlie laughed and joined in with a deep voice.

"_Fuck Cas_," she said imitating Dean. "_You are so tight. You like that. You like my big cock inside of you? Goddammit Cas, you're so hot_."

The two erupted into fake moans and fake calls of 'Dean' and 'Cas'. Castiel was so embarrassed he was having trouble breathing and Dean just chuckled.

"Alright guys we get it," Dean chided. "Next time I guess we don't have to worry about being quiet."

Dean ran a finger over Castiel's red cheek and Castiel laughed nervously.

"L-Let's change the subject," he offered, getting out of Dean's lap and standing up to face the graduation cake. "Let's just eat the cake."

Jody and Chuck laughed, having been witness to the entire situation, and then Jody got a knife.

"Good idea."

She took the knife and lowered it down to cut the cake, but the minute it met cake, the cake exploded.

There was silence for a moment, as everyone just stared blankly at the exploded cake which was now just bits of icing and cake, sticking on all of the humans around the table. Then Gabriel began to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry," he gasped, so out of breath from laughing he could hardly speak. "I-I had to, it was too easy!"

Dean let out a short laugh too, and when everyone turned to look at him in confusion he shrugged.

"I like pie better anyways."

So everyone went and got some pie.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*Cough cough*

Eh, um.

*Cough*


	20. Chapter 20: A Proposal of Sorts

Dean wasn't concerned persay.

He was worried.

No not worried he just..

Didn't know what to think.

Yeah.

He probably shouldn't be. Sure Castiel left the house a lot now and wouldn't tell Dean what he was doing but that didn't mean that he was _cheating_ on him.

He probably just wanted some space. He probably just wanted to do his own things.

And hey that's okay.

Dean knows he isn't the boss of Castiel and he doesn't need to know where his boyfriend was every single minute of the day.

This just wasn't like Castiel.

Dean sighed and flipped over in bed so that he could stare at the said boy.

Castiel was asleep, head lolled angelically against his pillow, hair a mess, lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed, and body curled up right next to where Dean's back had been. Castiel made a frustrated noise in his sleep, reaching out blindly and murmuring a sleepy "Dean".

Dean chuckled softly and guided Castiel's hands to his body and Castiel curled up against Dean's chest, a now content smile resting on his lips.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes burying his fingers in Castiel's hair.

He had no reason to worry.

Him and Castiel were fine.

* * *

"DEANIGOTTAGOIMLATEANDI'LLBEBACKBYLIKEIDONTKNOWWHEN!" Castiel screamed incoherently. Dean shot up, still drowsy from sleep and lazily scanned the room for Castiel. He located him near the closet, hurriedly pulling up a pair of pants. His hair was messier then usual and he barely had his shirt on. Dean cocked an eyebrow and stood up, walking over to Castiel and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Blue Eyes," he instructed softly. Castiel did as told, watching Dean with frantic eyes.

Dean moved his hands so that he could affectively straighten Castiel's shirt, and then lowered his hands to his pants, pulling then up and putting a belt in them. Then Dean leaned back, handed Castiel some deodorant and sprayed him with a spritz of his own Axe.

Dean backed up to admire his handy work and then, as a last thought, dragged Castiel into the bathroom and, despite his protests, wet his hair and then began to brush it. He paused.

"Is this meet up professional or casual?" Dean asked. Castiel flushed, and looked very unsure for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I joined a bowling league with a robot and another fellow human and we have a very important competition today," Castiel rattled off as if he had spent hours learning that one sentence. Dean raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed, clearly sticking to what he just said even though he knew Dean wasn't taking it.

So Dean just shrugged.

"Okay then don't tell me," he murmured. He took the hairbrush and brushed Castiel's hair back in a way that was somewhat professional and then smiled. "There you go."

Castiel glanced at himself in the mirror and smiled softly, turning around to hug Dean tightly. Dean grinned and kissed Castiel on his forehead.

"Thank you," Castiel thanked.

"Anytime. Now don't you have somewhere to be?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he nodded, running out of the bathroom at top speed. Dean chuckled softly, watching Castiel run off and then turned to his own reflection.

He really needed to get out today.

Dean sighed, and as quickly as he could he got ready for the day, grabbing one of his worn leather jackets and leaving the house, walking straight to one of his favorite places. The Roadhouse.

He sat down at the bar and ignored all the strange looks he was getting from people, instantly smirking at his friend Jo.

"Hey you wench, I want a beer right here right now," he announced. Jo grinned, and placed two hands firmly in front of Dean.

"Is this Dean Winchester or some sort of imposter?" She joked. Dean shoved her playfully.

"You bet your ass it's Dean Winchester," Dean replied. He smirked cockily and then leaned forward. "Now how about you move your pretty little ass and get me a beer."

Jo leaned back and crossed her arms with an overly dramatic roll of her eyes.

"Keep dreaming buck-o," Jo teased. Dean smiled, and if a bar hadn't been seperating them he probably would have hugged the petite blonde. He hadn't really had the time to actually hang out with Jo since the time he found Castiel drunk here. Or more like he just hadn't given the time to. But he really missed her.

Jo had been one of his best friends even before he had actually come to go to school at Stockville Highschool. Jo's parents, Bobby and Ellen, were close family friends and Jo had always been a somewhat positive role model in his life, and he didn't know what he would do without his best friend.

"Ah come on Jo cut me some slack," Dean said. "You know you've missed me."

Jo rolled her eyes once again and sighed, getting a cold beer and placing it in front of Dean.

"This is only because you are dating someone famous not because I like you or anything," Jo stated. Dean nodded.

"Uh-huh sure."

"Hey bar lady," a man down the bar called."Get me some Apple Ale would ya?"

Jo nodded, throwing the man a thumbs up.

"I'll get right on it," she called back. She pointed a finger in his direction, staring pointedly at Dean. "That's what I call respect."

Then she walked away to fill the mans order properly.

Dean chuckled and took a sip of his beer, taking in the people all around him before Jo returned.

"My shift ends in ten minutes and you are taking me to the mall to make up for not seeing me for so long got it?" Jo ordered. Dean took a sip of his beer and pointed it towards Jo.

"Whatever you say boss."

"This is ridiculous," Dean whined, shoving his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the front door for Forever 21, a girl's clothing store that he absolutely refused to go into.

"Come on Dean. You are staying by my side for the rest of the day, no exceptions."

"But I figured that I could just wait outside-"

"Dean."

Dean sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. But I swear if I see someone I know-"

"Come on dumbass, you'll live," Jo stated, grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him into the store. Dean groaned as they passed multiple displays of very girly clothes and then only slightly sobered up when Jo started looking at camoflauge pants.

"You can get clothes like that anywhere," Dean groaned. Jo scolded Dean quietly, nudging him with her elbow sharply making him frown at her, but he stopped complaining.

Thirty minutes later Dean and Jo were finally leaving the store. She had three bags which she was very unfairly making Dean carry but he wasn't complaining much.

"Hey isn't that your boyfriend?" Jo observed, pointing over to where a boy was standing in a trench coat. Dean nodded, it was Castiel. He looked really happy and was looking down at a small green box. Then he pocketed the box and ran up to another person, that guy Crowley?

"Who is that?" Jo asked her voice raising a little in confusion.

"A friend of his," Dean replied with a small shrug. At that exact moment Castiel enveloped Crowley in a hug. Crowley smiled softly, and then said something before kissing Castiel on the head.

"He doesn't look like he is just a friend," Jo snapped suddenly. Dean felt a swirl of jealousy, and uncertainty before he shook his head, clearing all the mal thoughts away.

"Cas wouldn't cheat on me," he said firmly. "Let's just leave it alone okay?"

But Jo was not leaving it alone. Instead she was storming towards them.

"Hey asshat!" She snapped angrily.

Dean sighed and hauled her bags up watching as Castiel looked up in surprise. He didn't see Dean, he only saw Jo, which made him smile.

"Jo!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Great timing, I needed to talk to you, you're Dean's best friend right?"

"You bet your ass I am, and don't think I won't tell him what you were just doing," she snapped glaring at him. Castiel's smiled dropped.

"What?"

"You're cheating on him you-"

"Joanna Harvelle," Dean called, earning the attention of the small group of people. "I told you to leave it be."

He set down Jo's bags and glared sharply at her.

"No I won't 'leave it be'," she argued. "He shouldn't cheat on you and get away from it."

"I'm sure he isn't-"

"Open your eyes Winchester!" Jo snapped. "I say we get him back."

"Wait, I'm not cheating on Dean," Castiel cut in.

"Oh really? Cause that's what it looks like," Jo snapped.

"It isn't- I wouldn't-"

Jo growled getting into Castiel's face.

"Uh-huh, How does this feel cheater?"

Then Jo turned and kissed Dean firmly on the lips.

Dean pulled back abruptly just barely catching Castiel's heart-broken look before he raised his hands in the air.

"Jo what the _fuck_?" He exclaimed angrily. Jo paled slightly, hearing the raw anger in Dean's voice before she dropped her head, knowing that she was in for it.

"Everyone just fucking stop okay?" Dean snapped. "We are in a public place and Cas is very popular when it is inconvinent for us so can we please go back to Chuck's and talk this off like civilized human beings."

"Actually I have somewhere to be in-" Crowley started but he was cut off by Dean giving him a death glare. "You guys heard the squirrel. To Chuck's house."

* * *

"Jo and I were just at the mall shopping for girl clothes, I think of Jo as a sister goddammit and it was really weird to kiss her," Dean started once the group was all settled in a semi-private place. Crowley scoffed and Dean glared at him.

"I guess we should tell them what we were doing huh Cassie?" Crowley asked. Castiel flushed looking down into his lap. He pulled out the box he had been holding earlier and flipped it open, then closed it again, really just fidgeting.

"I've been planning this for a really long time and I haven't quite gotten everything in place yet," he murmured half to himself. "It was supposed to be a surprise and I was going to rally all our friends first and get everything set up because I didn't want you to worry about the preperations because you've always done so much for me and our relationship which is why I was so excited to see Jo cause she's such a primary element, and so I've been putting the plans together lately which is why I've been so distant and I'm sorry if I maybe bothered you or something I didn't-"

"Cas," Dean chuckled. "Get on with it."

"I wanna get married Dean," Castiel replied, glancing up at him nervously. "I asked Crowley to help me prepare things. Sam and them were all in on it, and I was at the mall with Crowley today buying the ring."

Castiel handed Dean the box and Dean very careful opened it. Inside was a small silver ring. Engraved in it was a small anti-possesion symbol and a pair of wings spreading out from it and on the inside of the small ring it read 'I love you Dean'.

Dean stared at the ring for such a long time in silence that Jo ended up nudging Dean in the ribs sharply.

"Dean, say something," she whispered. Dean looked up at Cas who was deathly pale and looked extremely worried, and Dean broke out in a wild grin.

"I never thought you would be the one to propose," Dean teased affectionately. Castiel blushed and looked down at his hands.

"I wanted to do something for our relationship for once," he murmured. Dean smiled and pulled Castiel close making sure Castiel was watching before putting the ring on.

"Of course I will marry, you Blue Eyes," he murmured. "I love you."

Castiel warily eyed Dean, a large face-splitting grin filling his face.

"I love you too Dean."

Castiel was the one who ignited the kiss, but Dean quickly took control of it, pressing Castiel close against him and lazily pushing his tongue into the other boys mouth.

"Can I go now?" Crowley asked suddenly. "As much as I would love to watch you two fuck, I do have places to be."

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted his hips up against Castiel.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" He asked, he started mouthing at Castiel's neck, laughing when Jo and Crowley left the room in a very rapid motion.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sooooo sorry. So many people asked if I was gonna update and I spent the last week with a friend and she had a very little sister and I couldn't write because the damn girl kept sitting right next to me and asking what I was doing and I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. I'm pushing myself to finish this story done now and I actually edited this chapter so be proud of me because it is unlikely to happen again cause I hate editing lol. Next chapter up soon yay wedding time! Oh also sorry abuot all the time skips I've been doing.


	21. Chapter 21: Time for a Wedding!

Castiel had never felt this happy in his entire life.

Usually under this sort of circumstance he would feel stressed or worried. The florist sent them the wrong flowers, Sam's tuxedo was too small, and for some reason Charlie accidently bought a red dress instead of a light blue one. But even with all of this problems (and now the cake had a guy and a girl on it.) Castiel wasn't that stressed out.

He knew that this was only to be expected. They were in fact throwing a wedding, which isn't exactly a walk in the park. So things were bound to go wrong.

Dean however did not see it that way.

He was stressing out. He was freaking out about every little detail of the wedding, nit picking everything that he could and pointing out even the smallest wrong detail. (Although in the end the broken chair would have caused problems.)

So while the original plan had just been for him to plan the wedding and invite anyone that Dean and him would want to attend, Castiel also now had to watch out for his boyfriend- hold up. No. Fiance- and make sure that the guy didn't get himself killed working so hard to make this wedding perfect.

"What kind of fabric are these ribbons?" Dean asked grumpily, watching as Charlie and Jo started pinning up ribbons in the main area of the wedding. Charlie looked down at Dean with a frown and glanced at Jo, who shrugged.

"Uh..." Charlie muttered uncertainly. "Ribbon fabric?"

Dean huffed and threw his hands in the air.

"Well that's it! The weddings ruined. We don't even know what fabric the ribbon is. What if it falls during the wedding and it turns out Cas is allergic to it or something and has a severe allergic reaction? I can't let that happen," Dean exclaimed overdramatically. Castiel sighed and peered up at Dean.

The two had been mainly done with their own wedding preparations for the day, but Dean hadn't wanted to leave anyone else here to work on the wedding themselves. Which Castiel didn't mind because he wanted to be around here as well.

But Castiel was starting to think that maybe they should get somewhere different.

"Dean, I will be fine," Castiel assured. Dean completely ignored Castiel.

"And the cake. Where is the cake? Shouldn't the cake be here already, the wedding is tomorrow!" Dean continued. He stood up, pulling out of Castiel's grip and began pacing in front of Castiel.

"The cake and catering will all get here tomorrow morning by eight," Castiel replied his voice calm and steady.

"What if-"

"Dean no good sentence starts with 'what if'," Castiel interrupted, standing up to place his hands on Dean's shoulders, halting his movements. Dean looked down at Castiel, eyes frantic.

"But-"

"Come on. We should be getting back home, to sleep," Castiel said. He gave Dean a firm look and tugged on Dean's wrist, to get him to move. Dean fought against it.

"But what if something bad happens while we are gone? We need to be here Cas," Dean replied firmly. Castiel sighed.

"You are always taking care of me Dean," he murmured. "And look at you. You need a break.. Let me take care of you for once.. Please?"

Dean sighed and looked down at Castiel. He observed him for a moment, green eyes peering into blue ones. Then they left Castiel's eyes, skimming his body, before going back up to Castiel's eyes. He stared at Castiel again, and then breathed out a mouthful of air.

"Okay, Okay," he murmured, nodding. "Sorry, I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Castiel smiled and held out his hand for Dean to take. He did and Castiel lead him back home, sitting him down on their living room couch. Dean stopped Castiel from simply sitting down next to him and instead nudged him so that he was straddling Dean's lap.

Even after all this time Castiel blushed, but even while embarrassed he shamelessly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, leaning forward to kiss Dean.

Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel back. When they pulled away Castiel simply smiled at his boyfriend- no fiance, oh god- and then gasped.

"We're getting married in the morning," he murmured, his smile growing. Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah we are," he whispered. "You know.. I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Castiel tilted his head, smiling curiously.

"Why's that?" He asked. Dean smiled, raising a hand to caress Castiel's cheek. Castiel closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into the touch, cheeks stained red.

"Because I'm getting married to the most perfect guy in the world tomorrow," Dean replied. Castiel's face flamed, and in surprise he opened his eyes. Dean chuckled, and ran a thumb over Castiel's flaming cheek.

"I-I-" Castiel stuttered over his words and suddenly it was like when they first met. Castiel rested against Dean's chest, and moved his arms so that he could wrap them around Dean's body. He laid there for a moment, and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Dean.

He didn't want to even try to talk. He just wanted to lay against Dean's chest, and wake up in the morning, and get married.

"We're getting married," he whispered again. Dean laughed and nodded.

"I think we've covered this Cas."

This time it was Castiel's time to laugh.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just excited."

Dean held Castiel close to him, and Castiel felt Dean's fingers find their way to his hair. The fingers rubbed Castiel's scalp gently.

"It's okay. You are cute when you are excited," Dean assured. He brushed back Castiel's hair, and kissed his forehead. Castiel smiled and opened his eyes, looking up at Dean. He smiled at him and then buried his face into Dean's neck.

"I love you," he murmured into it.

"I love you too, Blue Eyes."

They stayed like that for a while, and Castiel felt himself start to doze off to sleep. He was however interrupted by Dean shaking him softly.

"Blue Eyes, I'm going to pick you up," Dean muttered.

Now if Castiel had been awake, and aware of what was going on, he would not have allowed what happened next to happen.

But Castiel was not awake or aware of what was going on.

"Okay," he murmured incoherently. Then Dean picked him up bridal style.

Castiel yelped out loud and thrashed in Dean's arms. He expected himself to fall.

He did not fall.

When he realized he wasn't falling, he latched onto Dean's shirt, breathing heavily. Dean laughed, a full blown, full body laugh, which made Castiel tighten his grip on Dean.

"I don't want to fall. I don't want to die. Dean don't let me fall," Castiel rambled, clinging to Dean with his dear life.

"Don't worry Cas," Dean chuckled. "I wo-" He was interrupted by himself tripping over his feet and Cas felt himself leaving Dean's arms. He yelped and clung tighter to Dean. Dean steadied himself chuckling, and Castiel frowned.

"It's not funny Dean. We could have died," Castiel insisted. Dean smiled, shaking his head.

"Wow you have no trust in me do you?" Dean chided. Castiel glared up at him, and Dean held his hands in the air.

Which made Castiel fall.

Castiel yelped as he fell and when he hit the ground, he couldn't help but whimper softly.

"See you didn't die," Dean pointed out.

Castiel got to his feet and glared at Dean.

"You know I'm starting to wonder if marrying you is such a good idea," he joked. Dean smiled widely and wrapped an arm around Castiel.

"Ah you don't really mean that," he teased softly. Castiel stepped back and inspected Dean openly.

"Oh I definitely mean that."

Dean laughed openly and then pressed Castiel against the wall with his hips, smirking at his fiance - _fiance!_ -. He rolled his hips against Castiel's and placed his hands on either side of Castiel's head. Castiel felt his face warm up and he had to bit his lip to keep from blushing too hard.

"Do you still mean it?" He whispered. Castiel's face flamed and his eyes widened dramatically.

"I- uh," he stuttered. Dean chuckled and leaned his face forward so that it was merely inches from Castiel's face.

"That's what I thought," he said huskily, his voice barely audible. He captured Castiel's lips into a soft kiss that Castiel instantly melted into.

Enough so that Dean could pick him up again.

Castiel whined in protest but Dean took no heed. Instead he carried Castiel bridal style into their bedroom and laid Castiel down on the bed. Castiel watched Dean as he pulled away from the bed to take off his shirt and pants and then he lifted Castiel up, beginning to take of Castiel's clothes as well.

Castiel flushed in embarrassment as Dean pulled off his shirt and undid his pants, only to meet the cold air of the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around his naked chest and pulled his legs up against his chest. He buried his nose in between the crook of his legs and gazed up at Dean.

Dean smiled at Castiel and he sat down on the bed next to Castiel, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. Castiel smiled and leaned up closer to him.

"I love you Dean," Castiel murmured. Dean smiled, and peered down at Castiel.

"I know you do," Dean replied. Castiel smiled and shifted so that he could lay his head down on Dean's chest. "And I guess you know I might love you too."

Castiel laughed in shock and shoved Dean back playfully. Dean laughed and pulled Castiel close, despite his protests and the way he pushed away from him.

"Okay, okay, fine. I love you and you know it," Dean chuckled. Castiel rolled his eyes and stopped fighting Dean's hold on him.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But I like to hear you say it."

"Then I'll say it as much as you'd like," Dean replied. "I love you. I love you. I love you, so much and that is why we are getting married tomorrow."

"Is that why?" Castiel teased. "I thought it was for other reasons."

"Like that I know how to fuck that pretty little ass, just the way you like?" Dean teased, hands going to Castiel's butt. Castiel blushed and whined.

"Dean," he whimpered. Dean laughed and pulled his hands away from Castiel. They smiled at each other, and stared into each others eyes for a while.

"Cas, how about we go to sleep," Dean said. "We need our sleep before our wedding tomorrow."

Castiel nodded, and laid back on the bed, blushing when Dean pulled him down on the bed in between Dean's arms. He squeaked softly when he realized that they were spooning, only to be pulled closer into the curve of Dean's body.

"Good night Cas," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

"Good night Dean."

* * *

Castiel woke up and Dean was gone. Jo was the only one in the room, and she was smoothing out Castiel's tuxedo for the wedding. Castiel squeaked softly at Jo and backed up in his bed, trying to get kind of away from her.

Ever since that whole thing at the mall, Castiel had been deathly afraid of Jo in her entirety and now he was in a room with her all alone.

Jo glanced up at Castiel when he moved and her face turned pink.

"Hey," she said. "You ready for your wedding?"

"I-I-" Castiel stuttered. He dropped his eyes and pulled his legs up against him, not looking at Jo. She sighed and set down his tuxedo.

"Look I'm sorry.. I already went through this when Dean. He didn't want to let me in, but I really didn't mean to hurt you two I was just watching out for Dean, and I took it too far."

Castiel glanced up at Jo in slight curiosity.

"Really come on. I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just wanted to be a good friend to Dean," Jo continued. "Just please forgive for at least long of for me to get you ready for one of the most important days of your life?"

Jo stared at Castiel expectantly and he ducked his head into his legs again before sighing and getting up with a small nod.

"O-Okay," he said unsurely. Jo smiled and held up his tux.

"You ready for this?" She asked. He shrugged, crossing his arms.

"I'd better be."

* * *

It wasn't until right before Castiel had to walk the aisle that he realized that this was all happening.

He was getting married.

He was dressed in a white tuxedo about to walk down and get married to the man he loved. Everything would change after this, everything.

Except at the same time nothing would change. It would all stay the same, because marriage was simply superficial. It was a title. Mr and Mr Winchester. Castiel saw it fitting to take Dean's last name. It just felt right. But honestly, he was nervous.

"D-Dad," Castiel whimpered, looking to where his father was standing. He looked just as nervous as Castiel was.

"Y-Yeah buddy?" Chuck asked.

"I'm scared," Castiel admitted after a moment. Chuck nodded.

"It's just a marriage. Nothing will happen, I promise. It will all be okay," Chuck assured. Castiel nodded, but he still wasn't very assured.

"I wish Dean was here," he muttered softly. Chuck smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son. He is right through those doors."

Castiel turned and stared at his father, who dropped his hands.

"Right, okay none of that then."

Castiel chuckled softly and just then the music started to play in the reception hall and the doors opened.

Castiel stared down the aisle, and saw at the end Dean. Dean had on a nice white tuxedo (which he was playing with) and he was looking down the aisle at.. Well at Castiel.

Castiel sucked in a breath and that's when Chuck stepped forward. He gave Castiel a look and offered him his arm.

Castiel took it, smiling at his father. Together they made their way down the aisle like had been practiced so many times at the wedding rehearsals and then before Castiel knew it he was standing in front of Dean, holding his hands.

"We gather here today, in the long awaited union of Dean Winchester, and Castiel Shurley-"

"Blue Eyes, I call him Blue Eyes," Dean interrupted. Castiel blushed and the priest shot Dean a sharp look before continuing.

"There are many things about this union-"

...

_Hello. Castiel here. Just to interrupt the story and add a bit of an author's note sort of thing here, I am going to share something with all you invigorating readers._

_The wedding ceremony was, it was well.. "Boring" as Dean likes to remind me, and he thought it best that I just skip over that bit of the the story._

_I told him it was important to tell the entirety of our love story if I was going to publish a book about us, but he insisted._

_"Nothing else happened Blue Eyes. They don't wanna have to read over the long boring ceremony. We held hands and said 'I do' and then kissed."_

_So, seeing that Dean is much more culturally knowledgeable than me, I have decided to skip the 'boring' parts of the story, and get to what happened after the wedding._

...

"I guess it's official then," Dean exclaimed, sweeping Castiel into a warm embrace. "We are finally married."

Castiel laughed, hugging Dean back.

"Yeah," he murmured. He paused and looked down at his hands. "I don't feel any different."

"I do," Dean replied. Castiel didn't look up at him. He just continued to stare at his hands.

"How so?"

"Well everytime I think anything, I remember that now there is something different, and beautiful that is all mine for the rest of my life."

Castiel looked up at Dean in confusion, only to jump when he saw that Dean was staring at him intently.

"You make me feel different," Dean elaborated, smiling. "You are now mine for the rest of my life, and I'm yours and I couldn't be any happier."

Castiel felt his cheeks turn red and he looked down, not able to speak a word of anything. So instead of speaking he rushed forward into another hug, burying his face in Dean's chest.

"I love you so much Dean Winchester," he murmured. Dean smiled.

"I love you too, Castiel Winchester."

Castiel smiled and pulled away from Dean, turning to where everyone else was seated. They had brought a lot of people to come in for the wedding.

Bobby and Ellen Singer with their daughter Jo, then Jody Mills and her daughter Alex, one of Dean's old friends Bobby Lafitte, Chuck (of course), Sam and Gabriel and Charlie, Sam's friend from school Jessica Moore, Crowley and his frenemy Balthazar (he insisted that Balthazar and Castiel would get along so he made him his plus one to the wedding), a few fangirls: Halyn, some girl named Becky, and a few Castiel didn't really know. Gilda got invited as well, and Charlie also insisted on bringing some girl named Anna.

There were others of course, but for Castiel to go over them all in his head, was already giving him a major headache. He rested his head against Dean's shoulder and smiled to everyone.

"Thanks for coming," he said. They all took their turns congratulating him and Dean, and everyone at the wedding seemed genuinely excited to be there. Castiel smiled and shut his eyes.

This was everything that Castiel thought it could be and more.

Castiel had never felt this happy in his life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay one more chapter. Woo. Although, if it comes out or not depends on if I can find the paper I wrote it on while I was still in school. .-. Also, I updated this exactly a week after I updated the last chapter. I am so very proud of myself. Okay, I'm going to go now. One more chapter guys. And it's really cute (not to like brag or anything seriosuly) you won't wanna miss it. And the interuption I just thought would be cute, and I will probably elaborate on that next chapter. Yeah.


	22. Epilouge

"Daddy! Daddy!" A high voice shrieked, making Castiel shoot up in his bed. "Daddy!"

Castiel yawned loudly and tiredly glanced to his left, leaning down to kiss the man beside him.

"Dean," Castiel coaxed, kissing Dean's temple. Dean groaned but pulled Castiel on top of him, his naked dick pressing into Castiel's bottom, which reminded Castiel of the night before and the reason why they were naked.

"Dean. We have less than a minute to get dressed," Castiel muttered, still groggy from his sleep but not too groggy to not be turned on by all of this.

"I can be quick," Dean assured, leaning up to kiss Castiel.

"No you can't. And unless you want to explain to Adaline and whoever she drags along why we are naked you'll get dressed."

Dean frowned but got up anyways, tossing Castiel a shirt and some pants before getting dressed himself.

"You're so bossy," Dean whined, pulling a shirt over his muscled and loved chest. "It's really hot. One of these days you should top."

Castiel tried to roll his eyes instead of blush because after nearly seven years of being married to Dean, he shouldn't still be affected by Dean's words.

Dean chuckled, walking over to Castiel and wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed Castiel's forehead, forcing him to look up at Dean.

"I love you," Dean whispered. Castiel smiled stupidly.

"I love you too Dean," Castiel replied. He leaned up to kiss Dean but was interrupted by the door to their room slamming open.

"Dadddd! Adaline and Destiel interrupted Gilda and I's tea party with a Star Wars reenactment," Mary's voice rang out.

"Ew. I think they were kissing," Destiel piped up.

"Shut up Des. It's cute," Adaline retorted.

"Hey we aren't running an orphanage here. What are kids doing in this house?" Dean asked turning to face the kids. Adaline, who was four with blue eyes that rivaled Castiel's, freckles splattered over the bridge of her nose, and short dark brown hair, stepped forward, placing her hands on her hips, giving Castiel and Dean a once over before giving her identical twin brother Destiel a glance and then finally turning her gaze to Dean.

"Look /dad/. I know that you would rather sleep with Cas then take care of your own kids but I'm sure ten seconds to scold Des and I for interrupting Mary's tea party won't give you blue balls, and once we are gone you two can return to having copious amounts of lovely gay sex."

Dean's jaw dropped and Castiel blushed a deep red.

"Sex?" Destiel asked, tilting his head. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Castiel piped up. He crouched down and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Now Dessie. You've got to promise not to interrupt your sisters tea parties."

"But!"

"Destiel Gabriel Winchester."

"Okay dad." Destiel relented, giving his father a pitiful look of regret.

"Now go play with Auntie Charlie."

Destiel's face broke out into a grin and he ran out of the room, leaving Mary standing not far from Castiel. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her surprisingly messy blonde hair. Mary was age 6 and even with her freckles and stormy green-blue eyes looked just like Dean's mom.

Unlike her younger sister Adaline, Mary liked being the fairy princess when they played games. But one thing Mary hated was being the damsel in distress. As she liked to put it, 'I'm a magical fairy princess. I can look gorgeous and save myself from the villain anytime I want.'

To which Adaline would often reply, 'Then let's kick ass you winged brat.'

Then the two girls would bravely save the day, much to Destiel's dismay because he was so busy chasing bees he forgot there was a war going on.

"Mary," Castiel cooed, gesturing for his daughter to come close. Mary did so, but she still looked annoyed. Castiel ignored the look and instead focused on fixing Mary's hair and settling her small plastic tiara on her head. He paused to smooth out Mary's long princess dress before finally smiling.

"There. All better now. You're officially the fairest in the land again."

Mary scoffed, but she actually looked happy again.

"Now don't you have an important tea party to attend?"

Mary gasped.

"We are unifying the kingdom of Lumina and Lisdale today with an arranged marriage between Destiel and Princess Carrie," Mary squeaked. She turned racing out of the room before coming back to kiss Castiel on the forehead.

"Thanks dad."

And then Mary was gone.

Castiel smiled and then turned to Adaline who was poking the tip of her plastic sword nervously and was smiling sheepishly.

"Adaline Winchester," Castiel started, standing up to give himself a more intimidating appearance. Adaline looked rightly terrified.

"Adaline Jody Winchester," Adaline corrected. "And yes I promise to not mess up Mary's tea party. Can I go now?"

Adaline only got sassier as she got more and more nervous. It was a bad trait of hers.

"How do you know about sex Adaline, and don't avoid answering or stall. I want an answer and I want one now."

"I hacked onto Aunt Charlie's computer and read a fanfiction about it and got kind of a wee bit obsessed so i read more," Adaline rambled. "And by a wee bit I mean completely obsessed."

Adaline was definitely their most interesting child. Despite the fact that she like her siblings were adopted they all both looked and somewhat acted like their parents. But Adaline was her own person. She was sassy, outspoken, and confident like Dean but still somewhat shy and awkward like Castiel. Yet at the same time she connected with Charlie on a spiritual level. Charlie liked to say that Adaline was a natural born fangirl.

"Adaline. You are four, very smart, and years above most children your age. But if you are going to read fanfictions with sex in it. Be smart enough not to tell your parents about it."

Adaline flushed, nodding and playing with her sword.

"Yes daddy sir."

"Now run off and make sure the arranged marriage your sister is creating goes smoothly."

Castiel crouched down ruffling Adaline's hair and smiling.

"Shit. I forgot that was today," Adaline muttered. "Des! We have to get you ready to meet your fiance!"

Adaline ran to the door turning back to wink at Dean.

"Have Cas beg for you dad. It's hot."

Then Adaline was gone, leaving a very red Castiel in her wake.

"She's a troublesome little girl," Dean commented walking over to help Castiel up. Castiel nodded.

"She's going to get into so many fights," he groaned. "And Mary's going to want to wear short skirts and tube tops when she's in highschool. And Destiel's going to sleep with every girl and boy at his school."

Dean laughed, kissing Castiel softly.

"But they are going to be great kids. Adaline's going to start a rebellion when alien's take over the world. Mary is going to get married to a man who respects her and Destiel is going to give us a lot of grandchildren."

Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled.

From somewhere else there was a scream in the house, and in a second Adaline was in the room, helmet on crooked.

"Sex is going to have to wait guys. Princess Carries was kidnapped by the mighty warrior Codex who has been possessed by a demon!"

Codex being Charlie's roleplay name because not only were Dean and Castiel cool parents that let their kids arrange for their brother to marry the neighbor. They did it all in one giant Larp situation. One where Gilda was a fairy, Dean and Sam were hunters, and Gabriel and Castiel were angels.

"Where are they?" Dean asked instantly.

"The Philosopher's Mountains!" Aka the backyard.

"I'll go to the mountain with Adaline, we will stall Codex. Dean get Sam and Gabriel. We might need them," Castiel instructed. "Also don't forget to get Jess." Dean nodded but pulled Castiel close to him, kissing him softly.

"Stay safe angel."

Castiel blushed.

"It's just a game Dean.." He muttered. Adaline gasped deeply, pushing her parents apart in disgust.

"It is _not_ just a game for goodness sake, just get your buts out there and save the marriage!"

Dean rolled his eyes, but placed one last kiss on his husbands lips before turning and running off. Castiel sighed happily, his cheeks still a bit red.

He would never stop being so in love with Dean.

Adaline smiled at her father but tugged on his shirt.

"Come on dad, we have to go like right now," she insisted. Castiel flushed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah," he muttered, a still overly happy smile on his face. Adaline grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him outside into the backyard. They ended up moving into a house in California, where there weren't so many people around.

Dean hadn't wanted to stay in Kansas all his life, and Castiel wasn't complaining. He had always yearned for adventure, and this was his chance. The couple traveled around before settling nicely in that house, and adopting Mary, Destiel, and Adaline as babies.

It had been a good idea.

"I will never let this marriage go through," Codex was saying, an evil sneer on her face. "It ruins my plans for the world, and nothing ruins my plans for the world."

Charlie had grown a lot since they were kids. Charlie and Gilda had gotten married. Charlie had gotten taller, cut her hair shorter and got famous. Her and Gilda got a gig together. It was romantic. They were the main characters and they _shredded_ it. Everyone loved Gilda. They loved Charlie even more.

"You won't ruin this marriage if it's up to me," Mary snapped, raising her wand. "I've worked too hard for this! Nimirum terra tibi deme-"

"No! Mary!" Adaline interrupted, darting forward to grab her sister's arm. "We can't banish her. Somewhere in there she's still the person we know and love."

Mary sneered and crossed her arms grumpily.

"She has the princess," Mary snapped.

"She has Carrie?!" Destiel exclaimed. "No! We have to save Carrie! We have to save her!"

Destiel tried to race at Codex, waving his plastic sword in the air while his crown threatened to fall off of his head, but Adaline grabbed him just in time to stop him.

"We have to save Princess Carrie!" He yelped out, his high voice cracking. "We have to.."

Adaline patted her brother on the back and pulled him close.

"Des, it's okay," she insisted. "We have back up."

She turned back and looked at Castiel. Destiel and Mary followed Adaline's gaze and they grinned excitedly.

"Dad.. You just might be able to save the day," Mary said in awe. Castiel lifted his head a bit.

"Watch my back."

He approached Codex and tilted his head, squinting.

"Why?" He asked. "Charlie I know you're still in there and I just.. I don't understand why."

"Charlie was weak," Codex snapped angrily. "I am not, and you know what else? I will never give Princess Carrie back."

Castiel eyed her, his facial expression turning dangerous.

"You will give back the princess, and there will be a wedding to unite the two kingdoms," Castiel replied firmly. Codex snorted, but there was a spark of pride in Charlie's eyes.

"And who is going to make me do that?" Codex asked, stepping inches from Castiel. Castiel smiled.

"They might play a helping hand," he replied gesturing back to the people who stood behind him. Adaline, Mary, Destiel, Dean, Gilda, Sam, Jess, and even Gabriel. They all had their hands on their hips and were standing in epic superhero kind of poses.

Codex paled a little.

"Yeah that might help a little," she admitted. Gilda stepped forward sighing. She had on her fairy costume and pointed her wand at Codex.

"Relinquish the girl," she stated. Codex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on. You guys know that I'm not just going to give Princess Carrie to you right?" Codex muttered.

"I was kinda of hoping it would be a bit like that," Sam admitted. He was tall, a freaking giraffe, with long hair, and he got married to Jessica Moore. She was nice, with pretty blonde hair, and a great personality. Sam became a lawyer, and him and Jess worked together to defend the innocent. Kind of like Matt Murdock and Foggy, from the Daredevil comics.

"I was in the middle of baking a cake," Jess stated, and sure enough her entire body was covered in flour and cake. "Only because Gabriel exploded my first cake."

Gabriel laughed unapologetically.

"Sorry baby, that's just the way I roll."

Codex shook her head.

"Well, you know the only way to cure me is from the kiss of a fairy," she announced. Gilda buried her face in her hands.

"Charlie, not in front of the kids," she complained. Codex shrugged innocently.

"My name is Codex, not Charlie," Codex insisted. Destiel surged forward suddenly, hitting Codex hard with his sword.

"Give-" Hack. "Me-" Hack. "My-" Hack. "Girlfriend-" Hack. "Back-" Hack.

Codex pushed Destiel back gently, and he fell to the ground with a soft thud. He groaned, and looked up at Codex, glaring at her.

"Jerk," he said.

There was a loud angry huff and everyone turned their attention to a girl standing on the hill. It was Princess Carrie. She had long gorgeous dark brown hair, tan skin and bright blue eyes. On her head lay a crooked golden tiara, and on her body was a stightly torn white tiara.

"Do I really have to save myself?" She asked, clearly annoyed. She jumped down from where she stood, not waiting for a reply and landed on Codex's back.

"Carrie!" Everyone screamed out at the same time.

She grabbed hold of Codex's shoulders and pulled.

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!" She screamed. "DO YOU HAVE NO HEART? I'M ONLY LIKE THIS MANY-" Carrie paused to hold up seven fingers. "WHY WOULD YOU RUIN DESTIEL AND I'S UNION YOU JERK!"

"Hey I called her a jerk too!" Destiel exclaimed, surging forward and grabbing onto Codex's leg. Carrie cried out in surprise and suddenly Mary joined too. She pushed at Codex's chest and Codex fell with a loud yelp.

"FOR THE WEDDING!" Adaline cried out, joining the group. "Pin her down, pin her down."

Adaline grabbed Codex's left arm, Mary her right arm, Carrie the left leg, and Destiel the right leg. Codex growled out.

"Now what?!" Mary screamed.

"You heard Codex!" Adaline screamed back. "Gilda has to kiss her!"

Gilda raced forward and leaned down, firmly placing her lips on Codex's. She groaned out, growled, and then her eyes shut firmly.

"Is it over?" Carrie asked softly. Destiel shrugged, and crawled ontop of Charlie, sitting on her stomach.

"Aunt Charlie?" He asked tentatively. She coughed, and rubbed her eyes.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked.

"Aunt Charlie!" Destiel exclaimed, throwing his arms around the red heads neck. She frowned, and scratched her head.

"What did I miss?"

"Princess Carrie and Des are getting married!" Mary announced excitedly. Jess's eyes became wide.

"I have to finish the cake," she exclaimed in horror. Jess ran off, dragging Sam with her and Gabriel laughed.

"Nice job kids," he teased.

Castiel shook his head, smiling softly. He walked back over to Dean, and Dean smiled, hugging him tightly.

"So I guess all is well," Dean teased. Castiel shrugged.

"I always figured it would end well," Castiel replied. Dean chuckled.

"Kids. They grow up so fast," Dean joked. "Eight and married."

Castiel nodded, and nuzzled up close to Dean. Dean hugged Castiel close and buried his nose into the man's hair.

"Have you decided how to end your book?" Dean asked, referring to the project Castiel had been working on for a few years now. Castiel nodded.

"Yeah. I'm thinking that maybe Drake and Chris, get married, move to California, adopt a few kids, and have a happy ending," Castiel replied smiling brightly. Dean chuckled.

"Sounds familiar," Dean replied frowning and looking away. Castiel turned to face him, smiling at his husband.

"Well, they say to write what you know," Castiel replied. "So.. Clearly I wrote our entire love story."

Dean smiled, and looked down tilting up Castiel's chin.

"You already wrote wonderful stories," Dean replied. Castiel nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to write something special," he replied shyly. He lowered his eyes but Dean drew his eyes back up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too," Castiel replied smiling.

Dean placed his lips on Castiel's pulling him into a deep kiss, which Castiel melted into. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel's, making him whine into his mouth softly. Dean grinned.

"I love it when you make those sounds."

Castiel blushed and repeated the sound softly.

"EW DAD AND DAD ARE DOING IT AGAIN!" Destiel screeched.

"Shut _up_ Des it's cute!" Adaline growled back.

"Dad's cut the pda, we have things to get done!"

So it's something of a happy ending.

It's a bit odd but it's theirs. So I guess, this is the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, wow. Thanks for anyone who stuck with me this long, especially after my erratic updating, and this was going to come out on time, I swear but then Su,,er vacation happened and I literally couldn't.. I stayed up till four in the morning to finish this. I hope y'all like the ending. And I mean to be fair at least I finished this in a little less then a year. Unlike the story I've need to update for two years now...

I should probably work on that..

..

Later.

Anyways I hope y'all liked this story, I certainly enjoyed writing it and thanks for the reviews and reads and everything and again thank you for sticking with me. Love you guys! Have a nice life!

P.s In case you didn't notice I am insinuating that Castiel wrote this story as a book. :-3


End file.
